Fire Emblem: A New Dawn
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: Ike, Mist, Ranulf, and Soren just came back from a long trip. Little did they know that war was starting up again. A sequle for Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. IkeXRanulf main pairing. Yaoi! YAY! I do not own Fire Emblem! Changed Rating!
1. Chapter 1

READERS OF FANFICTION! I, EVIL-SORCERESS, IS MAKING A FIRE EMBLEM STORY! I couldn't find many Ike/Ranulf stories so I'm making one myself instead of waiting for one that I _haven't_ already read to come along.

Pairings: Ike/Ranulf, Micaiha/Sothe as far as I know right now...

Beta Reader: Rosieroozoo

Rated: T

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! But the storyline is mine!

--s2--

It was freezing outside. Winter had fallen over the land of Tellius. Ike, Mist, Soren, and Ranulf, had explore the land of Tellius not leaving one stone unturned. It was amazing to see all the different places in their world, but they knew as soon as they stepped on their home land again that there is no place like Tellius.

After the war came to an end the amount of battles where brought down to none at all. Soren believed that it was a good idea to keep up with some training just in case; all agreed.

It was getting dark out and the small group was slowing their pace through the woods east of Gallia. It had been three days since they came back and they thought because it was closer that they would go see their Beast Laguz friends first.

"I'm tired!" Mist whined. She kicked her feet back and forth which made Ike, who was carrying her on his back, stop walking.

"You're tired?!" Ike asked loudly. "I'm carrying you! I should be the one tired!"

"You only started carrying me!" Mist yelled back.

"Yeah, like an hour ago!" Ike reminded her as he placed her back on the ground.

"What's your point?!" Mist questioned crossing her arms.

Before Ike could answer his little sister Ranulf was in-between them pushing them away from one another. He gave Ike a look as to say, 'Quit it'. Ike huffed and crossed his own arms across his chest and backed away. Being brother and sister it was only natural that he and Mist would have little fights.

"Let's set up camp here." Soren said as he dropped his backpack on the pure white snow. "We'll get to Gallia in the morning."

"OK!" Mist cheerfully agreed. She took off her backpack and sat down on a rock.

"I don't see why you fight with her." Ranulf said passing Ike his backpack that he was carrying for him so Mist didn't have to walk. "I find it rather amusing though."

Ike stared at Ranulf's small smirk. "Of course you would." He responded gruffly.

Ranulf laughed. "Well, it's my turn to go get the fire wood." He told him with a smile still plastered on his face. "Would you care to join me?"

"Sure." Ike dropped his backpack and followed behind Ranulf. "We're off to get some wood! Be back later!" He yelled to Soren before he and Ranulf went deeper in the woods.

--s2--

Ike and Ranulf both held four logs as they made their way back to camp. They talked about random things and laughed at each others jokes. They were one good couple. They didn't tell anyone that they had feelings for the other and they thought it was better that way. Beorc and Laguz did not belong together no matter what. It was forbidden, but they didn't give a damn.

It was quiet between the two now, but it wasn't awkward. Even though they weren't coming up with conversations didn't mean that it had to be awkward. They just enjoyed have the other as company.

Ike smirked as he stared the blue haired Laguz. "Ranulf," Ike said to get the cat's attention.

"Yes, Ike?" Ranulf looked up at the slightly taller man.

Ike bent his head down low enough to whisper in his ear. "You look hot…"

"Ike…!" Ranulf hissed pushing him away lightly. "Not now! We're back."

Ike pouted as the two made their way back to the camp. Mist had already set up the sleeping bags, which they had bought during their trip, in a circle so they could make a fire in the middle. Ranulf put three logs of wood one on top of the other and Soren used his fire tome to make the fire. The left over logs where set aside.

Looking around, Ike found Mist already asleep. He smiled at her and strolled over to his sleeping bag. With a yawn he lay down and closed his eyes. "It is pretty late…" he whispered to no one in particular. Soon every one of them had curled up in a sleeping bag and fallen into a deep sleep.

--s2--

"Ike…" Mist whispered. Ike gave no response. "Ike." She shook his shoulders. "Ike!"

"What…" The blue-haired man groaned.

"Ranulf is missing!" Mist told him.

Ike's eyes opened wide as he sat up almost intently. "What...?!"

"Ranulf's gone." Mist said again. "Soren said that he heard voices and one of them was Ranulf's."

"Do you know where the voices came from?" Ike asked worried about Ranulf's safety.

"They can't be too far." Soren told him. "They came from that direction." He pointed to his left.

"Let's go then." Ike got up and grabbed his steal sword. "Mist, stay behind me."

"Okay…" Mist answered in a cute and scared little tone.

They three jogged through the woods Soren leading the way. "You can't win, sub-human. Just give up." A low voice was heard. Soren stopped running as well did Ike and Mist. They snuck up behind some trees and watched for anything that moved.

"N-never…" Ranulf's weak voice answered.

Ike looked desperately for Ranulf. Once he found him he yelled out his name as he run.

A blue, oversized cat looked back to see Ike heading towards him. "No, Ike!" he yelled back. Ike stopped slowed down and came to a stop a couple feet away from the beast Laguz. "This is my fight…" Ranulf told him weakly. He dashed up to a man in burgundy coloured armor and went to attack.

"You got spunk I'll give you that much, sub-human." The stranger commented.

Ranulf hissed angrily as he got close, but this new guy was able to stop him by stepping to the right and slashing Ranulf's left side open in one swift attack. Ranulf collapse at the stranger's feet and transformed back into his human form.

"Ranulf!!" Ike hollered.

Mist and Soren came to Ike's side to see what had happen. "Oh no…" Mist whispered as she held on to Ike's pant leg, scared when she saw Ranulf's motionless body.

The armed man took off his helmet. Ike and Soren took the chance to see who this guy was. He had short black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. His left eye had a scars run across it, one was straight down and the other was tilted to the right at the top a little bit. He crouched down and picked Ranulf up by his hair to force him to stand. Ranulf growled softly and opened his green and red eyes to look at his opponent. "Pitiful." The enemy said to him. He threw him to the side and Ranulf was caught by the other solders. "Take him away with the others."

"Wait!" Ike ordered. He raised his sword ready for attack. "Who are you?!"

The green eyed man glanced over at Ike with boredom. "That is not of your concern." He told him. "You are not a sub-human. You are not the kind I'm looking for."

'_Damn it! I thought this war was over!'_ Ike thought to himself.

"Ike!" Mist yelled. Ike looked at her and she pointed over to a jail cart full of Laguz beasts. Ranulf had just been tossed inside.

"If you don't mind," The raven haired man started. "I'll be leaving." He turned and headed towards the cart. After he took five steps however, a line of fire crossed his path. "What the hell?"

Ike glanced over at Soren who was mumbling words from his fire tome. "You're not leaving yet." Ike told the enemy. "At least, not until you give Ranulf and the other Laguz back." With that Ike ran up to attack the stranger. Their swords connected, sparks of friction flew from either sides and disappeared before they hit the snowy ground. They two opponents stayed in that position with them both pressing the same amount of pressure on each other's weapon.

"Why are you fighting for the sub-humans?" The evil one asked. "There were others that fought with them in Gallia. Tell me your reason to fight."

"It's because the Laguz are our friends." Ike answered. "They only want to live in peace, but people like you hate them for such a dumb ass reason!"

"They are not one of us. Their power can destroy us all if they are not told who runs this land."

"The one who runs this land is the Goddess, not Begnion!"

"The goddess isn't doing anything about these filthy monsters! Begnion is the only country that sees what they can do and decides to stop them before they become fierce and comes after our women and children!"

"If you stop trying to harm them they won't attack your country!" Ike pushed harder on his side of the sword wall breaking their conversation for the moment. They started to fight, swinging their blades left and right, up and down. Both were doing their best to prove who was right and who was wrong by seeing who wins the physical fight.

Meanwhile, Soren was trying to save the Laguz. Five men all stood around the doorway of the cart. Soren sighed and took out his el-wind tome. He mumbled some words out loud as he read the book and the air around the five men started to swirl around them. The solders all crowded together in fear of the sage and in a matter of seconds they were lifted from the ground and up in the night sky. Mist took this chance to see if the Laguz were alright.

"Hello?" Mist called. "Is everyone okay in there?"

"No…" Mist heard a lady say. "This one is barely breathing."

Mist gasped and tried to open the door. "It's locked!" She cried. She pushed and pulled on the door, but nothing worked. Getting frustrated she started to kick the door.

"Move." Mist gasped as she was pushed to the side by a green haired man that stepped in front of her. He knelt down so he could see the lock and took out a pick from his pocket. After about ten seconds he opened the door with ease. "There you go." He said and backed away so Mist could get inside.

"Thank you." Mist breathed and quickly got inside.

Mist found Ranulf lying on the floor of the cart with a woman with red hair, ears, and tail, cradling his head in her lap with a look of worry. "Are you able to save him?" The lady asked.

Not knowing if she could she said, "Don't worry, he'll be fine." She stood up and held her healing staff, which she had grabbed before she left the camp, up high enough for the crimson jewel on top was level with her head. Closing her eyes she concentrated on Ranulf's injuries. A red glow came from jewel making it hard for people to see, but they were all able to hear Ranulf breathing heavy breaths instead of shallow almost unnoticeable ones. Small wounds healed slowly unfortunately Mist wasn't able to keep her healing spell working for the giant slash in his side to even start to heal.

Mist opened her eyes and looked at what she had accomplished. The deep wound that was still there made her feel disappointed of her abilities. Taking in what little self control she managed to keep so she wouldn't burst into tears, she said, "We have to get him out of here, now!"

Everyone nodded in agreement when all of a sudden, flames were spreading up on the ceiling. The solders had grabbed a stick and set on fire with the flames that Soren already made and threw it on top of the cart. "Its gong to come down on us!" A Laguz child cried.

"Mist," Soren yelled from outside. "Get everyone out now!"

Sothe came inside and looked down at Ranulf. "What…" He cut short knowing it wasn't the time to ask questions. Thinking fast he picked up his cat friend and ran out of the cart, Mist and the other Laguz followed behind.

Ike continued to battle the new enemy that had attacked his cat. He could never forgive what he had done and was going to kill this imposter no matter the cost.

"You seem angry at something." Ike's opponent said dodging Ike's attack with ease. "What's the matter?"

Ike didn't answer him; instead he swung his sword again and almost hit him.

"You seem so mad by such a small wound that I gave to your friend. Shouldn't you be helping him?"

"Shut up!" Ike yelled attacking again.

Dodging yet another assault with little effort he quickly stepped up so he could whisper in his ear. "Okay, but he's dying."

"What…?" Ike looked back. He saw Sothe holding Ranulf's upper body away from the snow, Mist examining Ranulf's wound, and Soren was using his magic to keep all the solders at bay. Ike stared at the scene. _'How could I've been so blind? I was so wrapped up in killing this man that I forgot to help Ranulf.'_

"I guess I should leave." The low voice of the stranger said. "I guess I lost. At least this battle I have. I'll be back with more Begnion solders and will take what my master desires."

Ike came back to the real world after mentally beating himself that he forgot Ranulf and caught the last sentence the enemy had said. "Wait!" Ike yelled. The man stopped and looked at Ike over his shoulder. "Who are you?"

"My name is," The man started to walk away again. "…Zarack."

"Zarack…" Ike repeated. With that, Zarack walked into the night along with his solders he had ordered to follow.

Ike ran to the group of Laguz standing around his friends making a small circle. He pushed his way through to see Mist covered in blood and Ranulf's face full of pain. "Mist," His sister looked up at him as he kneeled down next to her. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know yet." Mist answered honestly. "Sothe, can you lie him down flat?" Sothe did so and went to the opposite side of Ranulf facing Ike and Mist. "Ranulf," Mist called softly. Opening his red eye Ranulf looked at the young healer. "This is going to hurt, I'm just warning you." Ranulf bit his lower lip and prepared himself for the worst. Mist opened the wound up to look inside as Ranulf screamed in agony grabbing the snow and grass tearing it up from the ground. Mist retracted her hands and looked at Ike, Ranulf stopped yelling, but you could tell he was in terrible agony.

"So, is there a problem?" Ike asked Mist in concern.

"Well, his internal organs aren't damaged, but we have to get him help, blood is everywhere!" Mist told him.

Ike nodded. "Let's head for Gallia then!" He went over to the other side of Ranulf and picked the cat boy up trying his best to ignore his cries of protest knowing he had to get to Gallia as fast as possible.

They all started running including the Laguz. "Ranulf," Ike whispered. Ranulf, who was cradled in Ike's arms, looked up at him with his multicoloured eyes. Ike hated seeing him like this. "You're going to be alright, I promise."

Ranulf growled at his pain and snuggled his head between Ike's arm and chest. Ike had promised him his safety, but with all the pain he was in and with the darkness trying to take over, the cat didn't know if he would be able to hold on and make it to Gallia alive.

--s2--

OHH! CLIFFHANGER!!! For you readers who read my stories before you should have seen a cliffhanger coming! Please review and I'll do my best to update ASAP!!! DO NOT LEAVE UNTIL YOU REVIEWED!!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy! It's chapter two! YAY! I'm so awesome, I know!

I have nothing to say really so let's just get right into the story! I don't own anything, I don't see why I have to keep saying that… but the story line, and Zarack are MINE!!!

Enjoy this chapter!

--s2--

Ike and the others had arrived at Gallia early in the morning. The other Laguz headed home to their families so it was just Ike, Sothe, Mist, Soren, and Ranulf now. Ike was getting more and more worried about his blue haired cat. Ranulf's breathing rate had decreased to a dangerous level and was unresponsive. No matter how many times Ike asked him to at least look at him the cat would do nothing at all. All Ike could do was hope that they weren't too late.

After they entered the Laguz castle in Gallia's capital, Zarzi, Soren led that way. The sage was the only one that could remember his way around the large kingdom. Left, right, another right, it went on and on. Ike, Sothe and Mist were all starting to wonder if Soren really did know where they were going.

It was then Ike saw the doorway to the thrown room. He felt relief and rushed ahead. With his foot he slammed the door open and marched on inside. Looking around, Ike saw Skrimir just walking in from the right side entryway.

"Skrimir…!" Ike called tiredly. The beast king looked over at the warrior and his eyes grew wide.

"Ike…?" Skrimir looked down at Ranulf. "What happened to Ranulf?"

"No time to explain!" Ike told him. "We need to get him help!"

Skrimir nodded and motioned Ike to follow him; the others followed as well. The lion king ran throughout the kingdom knowing exactly where he was going and stopped at a door. "In here…" Skrimir whispered in his low voice.

Everyone, except for Sothe, nodded. They all entered the room and the first person they saw was Rhys. The healer looked up at the group with a bit of surprise, but was then sidetracked by Sothe running passed him. Turning back to Ike he saw an unconscious Ranulf in his arms. "What happened-- uh… put him over here." Rhys walked over passed a couple of beds, filled with Laguz, and pointed at a bed where Ike placed Ranulf on.

The blue cat stirred and opened his eyes slightly. "Ike…?" his hoarse voice spoke weakly.

"Its okay, Ranulf," Ike reassured him. "You're safe now."

Ranulf stared up at Ike with slight confusion. He then growled in pain and tensed up. Rhys came to Ranulf's injured side and started to take off his vest.

"Ike," Rhys said to get Ike's attention. "Lift him up so I can get this off." Ike did as he was asked and held Ranulf up from the bed just enough for Rhys to slip the vest from underneath the cat. Ranulf hissed in objection as Ike moved him.

"Its okay, Ranulf, it's alright." Ike soothed.

"He is going to be okay, right Rhys?" Mist asked softly.

The carrot top looked over at the scared little girl. Not wanting to upset her more than she already was, he told her what she wanted to hear. "Yes, Mist; he'll be fine."

Mist nodded and took Ranulf's bloodstained vest. "I'll clean this up for him and stitch it back up." Before Ike could say anything Mist was gone, Soren following behind her.

Ike gazed down at Ranulf's injury and bit his lip. "What are you going to do, Rhys?"

Rhys took another moment to examine the wound. "It seems to be infected…" Rhys pulled Ranulf's headband-hat off and felt his forehead. Without saying anything Rhys turned around and grabbed a cloth and wet it down with the tub of water that he had across the room. He came back to Ranulf and knelt down by the injury and gave it a quick wipe. Ranulf gasped and hissed. Rhys apologized about the pain he was putting the cat through and continued to clean around the wound so he could see it more clearly. Once he got most of the dried blood off he stared at the gash; the red skin that surrounded the wound told Rhys that it was, indeed, infected.

Rhys walked quickly away where Ike couldn't see him and came back with a staff. Ranulf growled again and grabbed Ike's hand, squeezing it hard enough to make the warrior cry out slightly. Rhys brought down his staff and the blue jewel on the top that was surrounded by a crescent moon shined gently. At a slow, but steady pace, Ranulf's grip loosened. His facial expression changed to a calm look and soon enough, he was asleep.

Ike stared at the sleeping cat pulling his hand away and rubbing it. He looked at his hand and saw it turn red and his palm had nail marks on it. "He must be in a lot of pain…" Ike said softly.

"I would bet." Rhys told him. "That's a deep wound and it's infected. It's bound to hurt." He walked away again and came back with two different staffs.

Ike stared at him. "How many staffs do you have?"

Rhys pulled up a chair and took a seat beside Ranulf. "I've mastered all the different healing staffs. I have at least three of each somewhere." He picked up the green jeweled one and started working on healing Ranulf. Ike sat and watched as the wound cleaned itself up. When Rhys moved on to the next staff the wound mended itself at a slow speed.

"There…" Rhys said when the gash was completely healed.

"He's alright?" Ike asked just to make sure.

Rhys nodded as he placed his hand on Ranulf's forehead. "Yeah, he's fine. He does have a fever, unfortunately, so he will be a bit iffy when he wakes up, but he'll be fine." Ike was able to relax because of Rhys words. Rhys continued. "If you hadn't had came when you did though, he might have had something more serious than a common flu. What happened anyway?"

"He was attacked…" Ike told him.

"By Zarack…?" Rhys asked.

"Yeah… he-- wait, how did you know?"

"He and his solders attacked here last night." Rhys walked over to the other beds, Ike followed. "Everyone here was attacked by the solders." Ike stared over at the other Laguz.

"I wonder why they attacked…" Ike whispered.

"I wonder that myself, but there's not much we can do right now." Rhys made his way over to a door on the far left side of the room and entered.

Ike went inside and saw more beds filled with people. What caught his eye though was Sothe sitting on a chair next to a bed. Moving closer he notice that Micaiah was lying in the bed. Once Rhys stood at the end of the cot Sothe looked up.

"How is she feeling?" Rhys asked.

Sothe stared at Micaiah again. "She said she was fine." Sothe told him. "She was awake just a couple minutes ago."

"Good…" Rhys turned around. "I'll be by to check on her later. If anything concerns you let me know." With that he left the room.

Ike looked over at the other weak Laguz before sitting next to Sothe. "So, what happened?"

Sothe eyed him for a split second. "She used Sacrifice to save Leonardo…" he informed him. "The attack was sudden. He was hit with a flying dagger and it sliced his neck."

Ike's eyes widened with shock. "Why do you think they attacked?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sothe asked standing up. "Begnion wants to enslave the Laguz. They don't trust them"

"But we finished that war, Sothe." Ike stared at his hands that rested on his lap. Even though he said that the war was finished, he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"I guess not." Sothe said as he walked over to the window and gazed upon the village below.

There was an awkward silence; neither one of them wanted to break it though. Both were lost in thought about the whole situation. Ike didn't want to believe in Sothe, but there was no other solution. What Ike wanted to know was: Who was in charge of all this?

Ike was getting annoyed of the silence so he decided to ask questions. "Why were you out in the woods?"

"Hunting," Sothe said plainly. "…for Zarack."

"Why…?"

"Because he… after Micaiah fainted he came up to us... and nearly _killed_ her." Sothe spat out. "If I wasn't there to stop him, she would be dead."

Ike didn't know what to say. He sat in silence again. After a while, Ike found no reason to stay. Getting up he announced, "I'm going to tell Mist that Ranulf's okay. I'll see you later." He then left.

--s2--

"So, Ranulf is okay?" Mist asked yet again.

"Yes, Mist," Ike said slightly annoyed. "He's fine. Stop asking already."

Mist pouted and crossed her arms. "I was only making sure." She then went back to working on Ranulf's vest turning away from Ike.

Soren walked over to Ike with a small smile on his face. Ike glared at him a little making Soren's smile grow. "Ranulf's right, you two fighting is amusing."

Ike walked passed him. "Shut up..."

--s2--

Ike walked around the kingdom trying to find his way back to the clinic. He found the thrown room and started down the hallway that Skrimir lead them down when they first got here. Right, left, left, there was no end to this maze. Finally, he saw someone familiar.

"Hey, Rolf," Ike called.

The little green haired boy looked over and his face lit up. "Ike?!"

They made it over to each other with a smile. "Rolf, how have you been? You grew a little."

Rolf chuckled. "Yep, I'm as tall as Mia now; and she grew too!" He said proudly. "I've also became a master with the bow and arrow! Shinon would be proud of me if he knew."

Ike was puzzled. "Isn't Shinon here?"

"No..." Rolf answered sadly. "He left saying that he rather die then live with a bunch of Laguz."

"How long have you been staying here?"

"About maybe a year... Everyone else thought that they would stay here so they can show that the Laguz are nothing to be afraid of. The Dawn Brigade came to visit two days ago." Rolf's face showed depression and fear. The Begnion forces came just after that. He hoped of having a good time with friends that he hasn't seen for awhile and everything fell apart with war once again.

Ike put a hand on the teen's shoulders. "It will be alright Rolf." Ike told him. Rolf nodded and walked away leaving Ike lost again in the depths of the kingdom.

Ike wondered around again and finally found his destination. Opening the door to the clinic he made his way to Ranulf's bed side.

Ranulf was still calmly asleep. A light sheet covered his bare chest and shoulders. His face was slightly leaned over towards Ike. He was completely peaceful.

Ike traced the patch of fur on Ranulf's right cheek with his thumb. The cat stirred and Ike's hand retreated quickly, scared about waking him. The mercenary found out that it was too late when Ranulf's beautiful multicolored eyes opened slowly.

The cat looked around confused. He wondered where he was. The last thing he was able to remember was Ike running and whispering to him. His cat ears twitched about, listening for something.

"Ranulf...?" Ike whispered. The cat's ears wiped over at the sound of the voice and Ranulf looked over at Ike.

"Ike..." Ranulf sighed, relieved. "I thought I was alone. Where are we?"

"Zarzi, Gallia's Capital." Ike answered.

"I sort of guessed that." Ranulf told him. "But where are we exactly?"

"Oh, uh," Ike chuckled a bit. "We're in the clinic of Skrimir's kingdom."

"Really?!" Ranulf's voice showed a little happiness. "Is Skrimir here?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ike looked over at the door leading back to the hallway. "Finding him in this big maze is a different story though."

Ranulf smirked. "Ah, it's not that hard to get around."

"You know this place better than I do." Ike reminded him.

"Good point." Ranulf agreed.

The two laughed together. Ike was glad to see that Ranulf was okay.

"Wait..." Ranulf turned his head to the left. "My wound..." He threw the sheet that covered his body off and sat up. He winced in pain and placed a hand on his side. "There's nothing there..." He grunted.

Ike moved up on the bed behind Ranulf and made him lean back. Ranulf's body relaxed as the pain disappeared.

"Ah, you're up." Rhys' voice announced. Ike and Ranulf looked up to find him standing at the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." Ranulf answered.

Rhys came over and placed his hand on Ranulf's forehead. He hummed, wondering. "Are you able to sit up without Ike's help?"

Ranulf nodded and pushed Ike gently away. He sat up straight trying hard not to show how much it hurt. Rhys noticed.

"What about standing up?"

The cat's ears perked up and then down low. "Of course I can." He said. He threw his legs over and placed his feet next to Ike's. He knew if he did fall Ike would be sure to catch him.

Ike didn't like the fact that Ranulf was pushing himself too hard. He looked over at Rhys who shrugged and motioned to keep an eye on Ranulf. Ike watched as the blue cat started to stand. He wobbled and tipped over away from Ike.

"Ranulf!" Ike hollered. He grabbed Ranulf's arm and pulled him back up before he could hit the tile flooring. He wrapped his arms around him and placed him back on the bed.

"Ranulf..." Rhys walked over beside Ike. "Don't press yourself too hard. Your body is weak and you have a small fever. Lie down and rest."

Ranulf pouted and looked over to the side. "I was afraid you would say that... I hate it when I have to lie down all day. It's so boring..."

"It's for your own good." Rhys told him. "I'll be back later to make sure your doing what you are told." He walked away to the next room.

Ike looked down at Ranulf. "Why did you stand when you knew all too well that you wouldn't be able to?"

Ranulf smiled. "I knew that you would catch me if I fell." He chuckled. "I wanted a hug and I got one!" His smile grew.

Ike sighed with a small smirk. "How long are we going to hide this?" He sat on the side of the bed.

"I don't know..." Ranulf answered. "When do you think it would be a good time to tell everyone?"

Ike thought about it. "I don't know."

"Well then," Ranulf shifted underneath the blankets and closed his eyes. "Until we know when, we don't say anything."

"I guess your right." Ike agreed. He looked over at Ranulf and found him sleeping. He smiled and got off the bed and followed the path Rhys took to the next room.

--s2--

Three days later, Ranulf was up and about. He and Ike wondered the streets of Zarzi with the Dawn Brigade. Sothe didn't like the idea of Micaiah going out when she had just healed, but the silver-haired maiden changed his mind. Sothe was now walking by her side ready to kill anything that came near her.

Leonardo and Edward were talking about random things together after Leonardo was finished apologizing and thanking Micaiah for saving him. Ranulf and Ike where telling Micaiah stories they had about their trip while Sothe and Nolan just marched with the group.

"It's good to see you again." Micaiah said. "It's been awhile. I was afraid that after the war we wouldn't ever see each other."

"Well... I believe another war is about to begin." Ike told her.

"Don't get your hopes up on a nice visit." Ranulf finished.

As if on queue, there was a giant explosion a little ways down the street. The whole group whipped their heads over and stared at the crowd of beast Laguz scramble around screaming. They rushed ahead to find the problem. Fire was spreading quickly. Everyone knew that this was not good for the Laguz. They ran forward pushing their way through.

"Help..." Leonardo heard someone; a child. Small strangled sobs where coming from a burning building. He stopped and headed over to help. He saw a lady Laguz about to run in and grabbed her hand.

"Let me go!" She yelled. "My little girl is in there!!"

"Stay here." Leonardo ordered. "I'll get her." He ran in leaving the woman with her husband who came up behind her.

Leonardo looked around the burning house with squinted eyes. He choked on the thick air around him. "Hey!!" He called. "Is anyone in here?!" There was no answer. He hoped that the kid was still alive. He called again, "Hello?!"

The wall beside him burst throwing pieces of wood everywhere. Leonardo jumped out of the way and covered his eyes. He looked down at his whitish-blue suit to make sure he wasn't caught on fire.

"Help..." Coughing was heard. Leonardo looked up and searched for the small voice.

"Hey, if you can hear me, keep talking." Leonardo headed further inside.

The girl didn't say anything, but her sobs told him where she was. Leonardo looked inside a closet and saw the little Laguz girl with purple ears, hair, and tail wearing a purple dress that was slightly burned. She looked up with tearful green eyes.

"Come on." Leonardo said holding out his hand. "Let's get you out of here." The girl nodded and took Leonardo's hand. Leonardo picked her up in his arms and headed for the exit.

Breaking of wood was heard. Leonardo stopped and looked up. Without thinking he dived to the ground and covered the girls head before the roof came down on them. The girl screamed as Leonardo was crushed.

"Are you ok...?" The girl asked still crying.

Leonardo grunted in pain. "I'm fine..." He murmured.

"Leo?!" Edward's voice was heard through the flames.

"Over here...!" The little Laguz called.

Edward made his way through the fire and broken pieces of wood. He saw the little girl and ran up to her. It was then he saw Leonardo with a large log of wood on his back that was caught on fire.

"Leo!" He kneeled down and tried to lift the log.

"I'm fine… Edward." Leonardo gagged. "Get the girl out of here."

"What about you?!" Edward picked up the girl and stared at Leonardo with worry.

"Get Nolan, I'll wait for him." Leonardo told him. Edward nodded and ran outside as fast as he could.

"Ayame!!!" The mother of the little Laguz child called in tears. Edward passed the little girl over to her. "Thank you, thank you for saving her."

"Don't worry about it." Edward said. "Now run!" The mother and father ran off with their daughter without another word.

Edward saw Nolan helping a woman off the ground. "Nolan!!" He called as he ran up to him. Nolan looked up at the worried swords man.

"What is it?" Nolan asked.

"Leo's stuck in the fire!" Edward told him. "This way!" He ran back towards the burning house with Nolan behind him.

Edward pointed to the house and Nolan entered. "Stay here, Edward." He ordered. Edward obeyed

"Leo!" Nolan called.

"Right here…!" Leonardo answered. Nolan followed Leonardo's voice and found him barely conscious. "Quickly… it hurts…" He started coughing.

"Okay, okay." Nolan crouched down and lifted the log off of Leonardo. "Get out…!" Nolan commanded.

Leonardo used his arms to slide himself out from under the log. Once he did Nolan placed the log back down, lifted Leonardo up, and ran them both out of the fire. Leonardo was thankful for the clean air.

"Leonardo!" Mist called as she came running. Nolan placed Leonardo on the ground and Mist readied her staff. The blue jewel glowed brightly and Leonardo's wounds were healed within a couple seconds.

Leonardo stood up slowly. "Thanks Mist." The girl nodded happily.

Ike ran up to everyone and told them to follow him. "The whole Begnion army is over here." He started down the street leading the way.

They ran down the mostly empty road until they came up to Micaiah, Sothe, and Ranulf. The group stood together waiting, staring down the Begnion army. No one moved. The smell of burning wood filled the air and the flames grew larger in size. Some Laguz where still run pass the small group trying to get away.

The leader of the Begnion army made the first move and walked up in front. It was Zarack. He held a teenage boy Laguz by his green hair showing him to the small group of soldiers. "There is no way you can save these low-life creatures." Zarack announced. "Move aside and you won't get hurt."

Sothe glared. He still hated this guy for what he nearly did to Micaiah. He grabbed his dagger from his side and charged forwards.

"Sothe! NO!" Micaiah called.

Sothe let out a cry in anger as he closed in on his enemy. He came in close and was about to strike but Zarack smacked him away with the back of his armored hand. Sothe was sent to the ground, but quickly got back up and went for another attack. His attempt failed again. Zarack stepped to the side and tripped him. Sothe fell to the ground and was seized by some soldiers.

Zarack walked over to Sothe and the guards holding him stationary. "You fight because of your anger." Zarack told him. "Why…?"

Sothe blew his grass green hair out of his face. "I don't have to tell you anything!" He sneered. "But I'll have you know that my reason to fight is better than your reason!" He tried to pull away from the guards, but he ended up with more of them making it impossible to escape.

Zarack didn't answer back. He looked at the Laguz still in his hand wondering. "I don't know my reason, so I wouldn't know if you speak true or not." He said looking back at Sothe. "I only follow orders."

A soldier came up to Zarack. "What should we do with him, sir?" He asked.

Zarack thought about it. "Kill him." He said. "He is no use to us and he seems to enjoy getting in our way. And take _him_ away with the others." Zarack tossed the Laguz to the pavement and a couple of guards took him to a cart with a bit of a struggle.

Zarack was looked over to face the small group in his way when an arrow shot by his face scratching his left cheek. He saw the rest of the charging forwards ready to attack. His men all got into an attack stance and the group halted just before them.

"We won't let you hurt him." Nolan stated. "I suggest you release him."

Zarack thought about it. His expression showed anger and hatred, but also regret. Ike realized this and started to wonder why. His focus was snapped back when Zarack spoke. "On one condition…" He said.

"What would that be?" Edward asked.

"You'll trade for him for your _Laguz_ friend." Zarack pointed to Ranulf who was in his beast form.

"What?!" Ike glared at Zarack. "That's not going to happen either!"

"No? Alright then." He waved his hand over to the guards and one with a sword stabbed Sothe in the right leg. Sothe yelled out in agony and tried to get the guards to let go of him.

"Sothe!!!" Micaiah screamed. Sothe heard her and held his breath to stop himself from shouting, not wanting her to worry.

"Well? Will you reconsider?" Zarack questioned. "Or, should I just dispose of this low-being?" He waved his hand again and the guard grabbed Sothe's green hair pulling his head back. Sothe grunted as his neck was exposed and the sword stained with his own blood was brought up ready to slice. He stood perfectly still with his eyes shut tight, readying himself for death just incase. Blood dripped from the sword on to his collarbone and rolled down his chest and stopped at the top of his green belly shirt.

"Stop!" Ranulf called. Everyone looked at him. He sighed and a blue stream of light waved around him as he transformed back into a human. "I'll go."

"Ranulf?!" Everyone gasped, especially Ike.

"What if you get hurt instead?" Micaiah asked, scared.

"I'll be fine." Ranulf told her. "I don't want anyone dying today."

Micaiah wanted to object, but her husband was on the line and she didn't want to lose him. "We will come to get you back." She whispered not wanting the Begnion army to hear her.

"I know you will" Ranulf whispered back.

Ranulf nodded and walked towards Zarack. Ike stepped up staring at Ranulf with worry. Ranulf gave him a small smile as if to say, 'don't worry'. He placed his hand his shoulder to reassure him and walked pass standing by Zarack facing his friends.

"Good, Kitty." Zarack smiled. "Release the boy." He ordered. Sothe was pushed away leaving him back on the dusty ground. Micaiah and Mist were there for him in a second.

"We'll be leaving then." Zarack announced. He grabbed Ranulf by the forearm lightly and led him through the large group of Begnion soldiers. Ranulf had the chance to take one last look at the concerned Ike before his sight was blocked with crimson armor.

Ike watched helplessly as Ranulf walked out of sight with Zarack. He bit his lip so he wouldn't call out to him. His and Ranulf's relationship was still a secret and he couldn't let that secret out just yet. Instead, he made a silent promise to himself that he would save him, no matter what the cost.

--s2--

OMG!! That was long!!!! And keeping track of all the characters is hard!!! But I like this story! I don't have much of an idea where it's going but that's okay!

So… REVIEW OR DIE!! The review button was changed to a big box under this message for a reason! PLZ!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I LOVE this story! I'm sorry but I can't help but say it. I did have to do a LOT of research for this chapter so review when you finish reading it…. AND the pairings that seem to be developing are… I want to say not my fault… but I didn't mean to put them there!… The only pairings that should be in here so far is IkeXRanulf and SotheXMicaiah! I don't own anything besides Zarack, two new characters that will be announced later and the story line. Enjoy this chapter! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!

--s2--

Ranulf let himself be led to a horse and cart. Zarack had released Ranulf's arm after they were out of the sight of the cat's friends. Why did he let go of him though? _'Does he trust me?' _Ranulf looked back at the Begnion commander. Zarack didn't look at him; his green eyes were in a completely different direction. The cat turned his head back around. Ranulf had a weird feeling being near this man. Indeed that this was the man who nearly killed him, but fear wasn't what the blue cat was feeling. He's comfortable walking by him. Why, Ranulf didn't know.

"Sorry…"

Ranulf heard Zarack's low voice and looked back. He was gone. Ranulf search for him with his bicolour eyes. He was no where to be seen.

"Hey, you," a guard yelled. Ranulf felt a harsh tug on his right arm and was forced into the cart with other captured Laguz. The guard pushed him down and grabbed him hands. "Sit still." He ordered. Ranulf obeyed staring at the Laguz. The guard tied the cat's hands together tightly and moved down to his ankles. Once Ranulf was tied the guard left.

Ranulf watched as the Begnion army straightened themselves out into lines behind the cart. The wooden door was slammed shut and locked with silver keys. There was no escaping even if he was going to try. There were at least ten men in each line and, from what Ranulf could see, there were thirteen lines. Surely there was more in front of the cart as well as beside it. Ranulf sighed.

The cat leaned back and closed his eyes. Sleep sounded good to him, but he was disturbed by a weak voice.

"Hey… you're the one… who was with that hot headed guy…"

Ranulf looked over to see who was talking to him. He saw a Laguz with green fur sitting beside him tied up like he was. Ranulf recognized him as the Laguz that was shown to them by Zarack. Now that he was close up to him he could see that his eyes were a dusty gold colour. Green fur came down the middle of his forehead and down to a point at the tip of his nose. It looked much like Ranulf only the blue cat's fur only reached down between his eyes. He was wearing a light green and gold vest and auburn baggy pants, he had boots to match.

The blue cat answered that yes he was with the 'hot headed' man he was talking about and briefly looked out the small barred window in the locked door; it was snowing.

The green cat looked at Ranulf oddly. "How did you get in here?" He asked. "You… were with that Ike character… weren't you…?" He grunted and hunched over.

Ranulf studied the cat before him. "Are you okay?" He questioned. Other Laguz looked over.

The cat nodded stiffly. "I-I'm fine…" Everyone could tell he was lying.

Ranulf leaned over tilting his head so he could see that cat's face. "What did they do?"

The cat didn't fight with him. "I… took a couple blows to the stomach."

Ranulf was worried. "Lie down." He ordered as he stood up. The cart hit a rock and jerked violently making Ranulf fall to the floor with a loud thud. A woman asked if he was okay and he answered with a simple yes. Having his ankles tied together was annoying. "…Lie down." He repeated with a small grunt. "I have something that will help." He got up on his knees by the bench waiting.

The cat stared at him for a moment. "What's your name…?" He said as he obeyed and lay down slightly crunched up on the bench.

"Ranulf," The blue cat answered trying to reach in his bag that rested at his side. "What's yours?" He pulled out a small brown leather sack.

"Takashi…" The green cat said weakly.

"Nice to meet you, Takashi." Ranulf smiled.

"You too… Ranulf…" Takashi managed to smile back for a brief second, but after clenched his teeth together in pain.

Ranulf unzipped Takashi's vest and sucked in a fast breath. Takashi's abdomen was completely bruised turning into awful colours such as pale yellow, purple and dark blue. Ranulf quickly, with slight difficulty, put his hand in the leather bag he was still holding and took out a white cream on his index and middle fingers. Carefully he touched Takashi's flat, but muscular, stomach rubbing in the cream with a circular motion. Takashi hissed in agony.

"Sorry…" Ranulf apologized. "How many times did they hit you?"

"About maybe… 13… 14 times…" Takashi answered. "With the hilt of a sword."

Ranulf gave Takashi a look that showed that he was sorry for what happened. _'How did this place get in such a wreck again…?'_ Ranulf thought to himself.

"What are you using…?" Takashi murmured out the question.

Ranulf got more of the cream on his fingers and rubbed it on Takashi's bruises. "Vulnery…" Ranulf answered. "It will heal your wound in a minute or two." Just like he said, the parts of the wound that Ranulf had already stroked the Vulnery on were disappearing.

Once Ranulf was done Takashi sat up with no difficulties. "Thanks…" Takashi smirked. Ranulf shrugged and told him that it was no problem before sitting back on the bench.

The blue cat looked out the barred window again. The snow was falling in small flakes. Every once in awhile a flake would fall inside. He was tired. He leaned back on the wood behind him and closed his multicolour eyes. Soon he drifted off into a somewhat easy sleep.

--s2--

Ike paced the room with his hands behind his back his back and his head down. It had been an hour and a half since Ranulf was taken. Everything was silent besides Ike's footsteps on the wooden flooring. Skrimir, Soren and Leonardo all stared at the map on the table that they were all sitting around trying to think about the situation. Edward, Micaiah and Mist watched Ike circle the room for the sixth time. Sothe sat beside Micaiah looking concerned and calm, but everyone could tell that he was aggravated by his lost.

Ike was on his eighth round around the room when Skrimir stood up. "What are we doing just sitting here?!" The lion king bellowed. "Let round up some warriors and head out to Begnion!"

Soren looked up at Skrimir. "I don't think that having a huge army will help us in this." He spoke smoothly.

Edward stared over at Soren. "Why not?" He asked. "There may be billions of soldiers waiting for us."

Soren nodded. "Yes, I have thought of that possibility, but we can't put more Laguz at risk."

Micaiah leaned back in her chair and sighed sadly. "Then what are we to do?"

Soren stood up and pointed at the map of Tellius. "We'll head to Begnion with a small number of people. We can't bring many Laguz, if none at all, just incase. Skrimir should be the only one that should come from the beast tribe." Soren moved his index finger over to Phoenicis. "It would be a good idea to have Tibarn with us." He scrolled over to the right to Kilvas. "Naesala as well."

Ike stopped pacing and headed over to the table. "If we go to them first then it will be a waste of time." He told them crossing his arms over his chest. "We have to get over to Begnion as soon as possible."

"I agree!" Skrimir said placing his large hand on the table. "I say," he pointed to Gallia and moved it along the way he thought they should go. "We head to over to Susa, into Goldoa to Elpis, and then over to the Ribahn River, in Begnion, crossing to Tanas, and over to Syene"

Soren stared at Skrimir with a blank expression. "Skrimir, this isn't like last time. If we repeat crossing the river the Begnion army would know what we're up to and can catch us." Soren sighed. "We need something new, but I also agree that we can't take the time to get the Raven King and Hawk King..."

Leonardo, Mist, Sothe and Edward felt useless. The four all looked at the other wondering how they could contribute in this plan. Sothe was the first to think of something. "What if we have two teams?" He asked.

Leonardo understood right away. "Yeah, one team could head to Begnion and the other can go get Tibarn and Naesala."

"We could meet in Begnion!" Mist and Edward said at the same time. The gazed over at each other and smiled.

Soren thought about it. "That would work."

Ike gazed at the map. "Okay, we'll do that." He said.

He pointed at the map near Elpis. "Skrimir, you said that we should head to Elpis. To get there we would have to go through the Kauku Caves. We shouldn't go through there again."

"There isn't anyway else to get to Begnion quickly." Skrimir told him. Ike was debating in his mind if they should take the risk or not.

Silence filled the room. Everyone wondering what they should do. The Kauku Caves was not the best place to mess around in. They could all remember how many lives they had lost just by the heat and flames alone. What it worth going through again?

There was a sudden banging sound as a Laguz beast came running through the door. His teal hair and fur was lightly moist with sweat. His hands held his knees as he tried to calm his breathing. Mist hopped up off her chair to make sure he was alright. The man waved his hand saying that he was okay and stood up straight.

"T…" He took a deep breath; his tail flicked. "Tibarn is here to see you, King Skrimir." He reported.

"Tibarn?!" Skrimir repeated wanting to make sure he heard the tiger Laguz right. Everyone listened with high hopes. Soren was already thinking up a plan if this miracle was true.

"Yes," The tiger answered. "He's waiting for you. Come, I'll take you to him."

--s2--

"You want me to what?" Tibarn asked loudly.

Ike sighed. "We want you to send one of your men back and tell Naesala to come over here with some of his men to help us fly over the Kauku Caves. You said that you wanted to do something about the kidnapping of your tribe."

"Yeah, but to ask Naesala for his help?!" Tibarn crossed his arms. "I don't see why we need to get that traitor in all this."

"He was linked to the Blood Pact before." Soren reminded him.

"Yeah, well, he's still not the one to trust!" Tibarn backed up beside ten of his men that he brought with him. "I say we keep him out of this and we'll take you over the mountains."

"Tibarn!" A calm, yet strong voice was heard behind the crowd of Hawks. Soft golden hair was seen with a pair of green eyes. Pure white feathers danced in the small wind they made as they proceed forward. The Heron Reyson gracefully made his way up to Tibarn's side. "I say we ask for Naesala's help."

"What?!" Tibarn stared at Reyson with disbelief. "But he's the one you sold you to that Oliver guy! How can you trust him?"

"I forgave him." Reyson told him crossing his arms. "Let's get him and you can watch over him." Everyone knew that these two where too much alike. "He saved Leanne! I think we can give him one more chance."

"But--" Tibarn stopped himself from saying anything. Reyson's mind was complicated and couldn't be changed without a giant scene. He decided to give up and go along with the plan. "Fine… I'll get Naesala, but it will take a bit of time."

"Excellent." Soren smirked.

Ike was still uneasy. "How long do you think it will take to get back here with Naesala?"

Tibarn thought about it. "Two days at the least. It all depends if I run into trouble on the way and how long it takes me to drag Naesala over here." Ike bit his lip. Tibarn started walking towards a window. "I'll leave immediately. Try not to get in a mess while I'm gone, Reyson." With that he jumped out the window and transformed into his Hawk form. His green wings flapped loudly away.

--s2--

Ranulf was rudely awakened when he was pulled up to his feet. He noticed that his ankles had been untied and he was able to stand up properly. He toppled over a bit and was pushed harshly out of the cart and into the frosty mud. He was picked up forcefully and shoved forward. Ranulf had little time to gain his footing, but thanks to Takashi, who held out his arm to balance Ranulf, he was fine.

They all walked in a line. A Begnion guard stood beside every Laguz. It was snowing harder now. Snowflakes landed in everyone's hair and melted almost instantly. The castle that they were all headed towards didn't look inviting. It had barred windows like the cart did and the whole thing was surrounded by a large metal gate. Ranulf wondered where they were and how they got here so fast. It was then he noticed mages with rewarp staffs.

As they entered the fortress Ranulf and Takashi breathed in deeply. Right away they could hear terrorizing screams. The howls bounced off the cold stone gray walls warning people, mainly Laguz, to not enter. The Begnion soldier beside Ranulf keeping a hold of his arm smirked. "Welcome to hell." He greeted with a chuckle. Ranulf swallowed hard preparing himself for what was coming.

Door after door they pushed their way through the horrid prison. Ranulf and Takashi winced at the sound of whips. Fire sages where everywhere they looked. This place was made to torture and kill Beast Laguz and nothing more.

They went through another large door and suddenly stopped. Ranulf bumped into Takashi before he realized the line had come to a halt. The guard watching him made his grip tighter on his arm and pulled him back roughly. "Do you ever pay attention?" He asked with a sneer. Ranulf figured that this guy's temper was not to be played with.

Heavy foot steps were heard down the hall. Ranulf heard chains with every step. _'…a prisoner maybe?'_ Ranulf tilted his head to the left to see around Takashi. A Beorc with black pants and a dress shirt had big heavy boots on that had chains on them. His hair was dark purple, reaching down to cover his ears. The dark strands swayed with his movement. His eyes where a dark blue much like the colour of a blueberry. He strolled towards the line with his hands rolled into fists. Ranulf thought that he was angry, but the smile on his pale face told him otherwise.

He came to a stop and stared at the new Laguz in his lair. He scanned everyone one of them with his eyes. Once he saw Takashi he walked over and looked down at the slightly shorter man. Takashi snarled softly.

The man's smile grew. "Awe, is the little kitten mad at the stronger humans?" His voice reminded Ranulf of a little girl who was talking to a small bug. The man patted Takashi's head. "Don't worry, I'm sure these people will put you out of misery soon enough," -- his voice lowered to normal as shoved Takashi's head to the side roughly-- "you little monster…"

"Hey!" Takashi yelled. "Untie me and we'll just see who's stronger!"

"Takashi…" Ranulf whispered harshly warning him to not go too far.

"Get your ass back here!!" Takashi pulled away from the guard holding him and transformed. A green ribbon of light flipped surround him releasing his beast form. The rope that tied his hands together couldn't hold the force when paws stretched them and snapped in two. Takashi's cat form sprinted towards the man in black, his golden eyes locked on his pray.

Ranulf's ears twitched at the sound of murmuring. He searched for the voice and saw a fire sage reading from his tome, his hand outstretched. Ranulf's breath hitched. "Takashi, stop!!" He struggled with the guard that was bruising his arm with his firm grip. He pulled away from the line dragging the guard with him. "Takashi!!"

Flames surrounded Ranulf and the guard. Ranulf looked over at Takashi and saw that he too was circled by flames. Ranulf was relieved that he wasn't killed.

The man in black turned to face the green cat. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy to harm me?" He laughed. "Look around you, you stupid cat! Fire sages rule this place! What they say is law for you sub-humans." Takashi growled showing his fangs. "I don't like you." The man stated. "This one is a threat to keep alive! I'll leave him to you fire sages."

"Yuuta, that's enough!" Ranulf saw Zarack entering the room behind the purple haired man. He marched over to the man known as Yuuta wearing a black tunic that blended in with his hair and white leggings and long-sleeve under shirt. Ranulf wondered when he took off his armor.

"What are you doing?!" Zarack asked angrily.

"Little step brother, I'm merely showing these low-lives their place." Yuuta explained calmly.

"Then show them, don't kill them off!" Zarack told Yuuta.

"What do you believe we should do with him?" Yuuta questioned.

Zarack was quiet for the moment. He then turned around and said smoothly, "I'll take care of him, that other one too."

Zarack came up to the flames around Takashi. "I ask you change back to your human form." He said softly. Takashi was confused by Zarack's kindness. A few hours ago he was tugging on his hair and now he's _asking _him to change back and not _commanding _him to. Takashi thought that maybe it was a trick and started growling again.

Yuuta chuckled. "Are you sure you want to take care of that one yourself, Zarack? That one's got a bit of a temper."

Zarack ignored Yuuta and knelt down slowly. "Can you please change back…?" He whispered so Yuuta couldn't hear him. "I can't keep you safe if you don't."

Takashi thought it over. He was about to die when this Beorc came in and stopped the attack. Could he trust him? Takashi sighed. The green ribbon reappeared and swam around the cat as he changed back. His tail twitched with nervousness as he stared down at the still kneeling Beorc.

Zarack smiled softly. "Lower the flames!" he ordered the fire sages as he stood up. The fire around both Takashi and Ranulf went out. Guards were on Takashi in a second tying his wrists together again. Ranulf was brought over and ropes were tied around their already bound wrists and the ends were given to Zarack.

Zarack looked at the two Laguz and then at a puzzled Yuuta before leaving. Ranulf obediently followed behind, but Takashi didn't move. He was busy glaring at Yuuta. The rope slightly pulled Takashi's arms up. Zarack paused to see what was wrong and Ranulf studied Zarack's expression. He seemed concerned. _'Does he really care for the Laguz safety…?' _Ranulf was lost in his own thoughts.

Zarack called for Takashi to hurry up and the green cat hesitantly started to walk towards the exit. He stared at the other Laguz silently telling them to stay alive. Takashi hated the fact that they were brought to a mirror image of Hell. Yuuta was the devil and Takashi wanted him dead.

--s2--

After another horse and cart ride with Zarack leading the horses they were in Syene. Zarack had unbound the two Laguz and confused the two cats even further. Takashi and Ranulf both thought about escaping when they had the chance. They whispered at each other as well to see what the other was thinking. They decided to stay with Zarack and see what this guy was planning. As they followed the commander Ranulf took the time to use Vulnery on the bruise that the guard made on his arm.

Zarack stopped by a door and opened it letting Ranulf and Takashi in first. The two cats watched the Beorc as they passed by him ready to move if he were to attack. Ranulf, once he was in the room, looked around. There was a king size bed with a white bed stand on both sides. The covers were a light blue with woodened bed posts that almost reached the top of the roof. Blue see through curtains hanged from the top of the bed down to the floor. To the right was another room; Takashi labeled it as the bathroom as he walked passed over to the bed. A window was facing the right side of the bed; a balcony was placed outside it. A wardrobe was behind a sliding door with mainly tunics and boots within it. The room was pretty much empty other than for the bed.

Ranulf jumped slightly when he heard the door shut with a soft click. He then saw Zarack lock the door. Takashi reacted to the small move.

"I knew it!" Takashi yelled. "He's going to kill us in here to prove to that bastard that he can "take care" of us!"

Zarack's green eyes widened. "No, that's not I'm--"

"Shut up!" Takashi interrupted. "We're not--"

"Takashi!" Ranulf held his hand up to silence the overreacting cat. Ranulf couldn't believe how Takashi could explode so easily. He couldn't be much younger than him even if Takashi was still in his teenage years for a Laguz. Ranulf wondered how the teen could have so much anger in him. "Let him talk, Takashi."

Zarack sighed with relief. "Thank you." He said. "I am not going to kill you. I brought you here to get you away from that awful place; to save you from it. I don't agree to what they are doing to you Laguz."

Takashi was about to say something but Ranulf stopped him. "Why are you leading the attacks on us then?" Ranulf asked.

Zarack hesitated. "I have no choice to unfortunately… My step father is not a kind man and has threatened to kill me if I sided with your kind. So I'm following his orders as well as try to help the Laguz at the same time."

"How exactly are you helping us?" Takashi spat stepping forward.

"I saved your life for a start." Zarack told him. "High tempered ones like you get killed quickly. I have also done the same with other Laguz, for the hawks."

"Where are they now?" Ranulf questioned. He couldn't believe that this was the man who nearly killed not too long ago.

"I set them free, but…" Zarack bit his lip. "I'm afraid they were… shot down and killed…"

It went quiet for a minute. Takashi then said something. "What are you going to do to help us now?"

"Well…" Zarack's low voice wasn't comforting for the cats when he said that small word. "I can't set you free, but I can keep you from harm. All you need to do is stay here until we can find a way to get you out."

Ranulf thought about it. "I guess that would give me time to get inside information for the others… I'm in."

Takashi looked at Ranulf. "What…? We can be killed at any moment around here!"

"Then I suggest that we follow the rules we are given so that doesn't happen." Ranulf smirked.

"Perfect," Zarack smiled. "I'll be right back, stay here." He opened the door to leave. "Give me about two minutes." He closed the door behind him and the cats were left alone.

Ranulf wanted to make sure that they weren't trapped and opened the door again, just an inched. "He trusts us…" He whispered.

Takashi sat down on the end of the bed. "What do we do now?" He asked, bored.

"We wait." Ranulf told him calmly. He came to sit down beside the teen.

"How old are you?" The blue cat asked out of no where.

"Twenty-four…" Takashi answered. "…last year of being a teenager." He smiled at the thought of being a grown man in his race.

Ranulf hummed in thought before he lay back kicking his feet in the air to fix his orange bandage on his boots. He then fixed his brownish-black gloves. When Ranulf looked up he noticed that Takashi's right ear was pierced. A small silver stub poked out of his ear proudly. Ranulf couldn't help but ask when he had got his ear pierced.

"Not too long ago." Takashi answered touching the stub with his index finger. Ranulf hummed again.

"Anyways…" Ranulf sat up again as he talked. "Look's like we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Yea…" Takashi responded. "Do you think we're going to get out of here alive though… I don't feel like getting burned to a crisp."

Ranulf laughed lightly at Takashi's choice of words. "Of course we'll get out of here alive." He said. "Just don't start yelling at everyone Beorc from Begnion you see."

Takashi chuckled a bit. "Yeah, alright…"

The two Laguz waited for Zarack to return and after about a minute after they stopped communicating the Beorc entered. He came in and locked the door again so no one would come in unexpectedly. The first thing Ranulf noticed when he entered was two small crimson boxes.

Zarack walked over to the bed and placed the two boxes down. He opened one and pulled out a small bronze ring that would fit on his wrist. Zarack whispered a few words and the ring grew in size. The ring now had a silver lining and had Begnion's dark bloody colour that surrounded the outer layer. There was also a much smaller silver ring at one end.

"Uh…" Zarack stumbled on a few words before saying, "…it's a collar." Ranulf and Takashi stared at him. "For you two to stay here you need to wear this to prove that you're 'tamed'. I'm sorry that you'll have to go through this humiliation."

Ranulf shrugged. "As long as it keeps us alive, I don't care."

Zarack smirked. "I knew that you would say something like that." He motioned for Ranulf to turn around so he could put the collar on. Once Ranulf heard a snap he turned back around.

"Now be careful." Zarack warned. "This collar is made to choke you when you… 'Misbehave'." Zarack snapped the other collar from the second box around Takashi's neck. "Many are able to control this collar and if they think that you're better off dead… they can kill you with this. Without it though, they'll kill you anyway."

"So, this collar can either save us for kill us." Ranulf pointed out. "What fun…" Zarack nodded with a smirk.

"One last thing…" Zarack sighed. He pulled out an ear ring from each box. "Do you guys have your ear pierced?" Takashi took one of the rings.

"Ranulf just noticed that I do." Takashi told him as he slipped the stub out of his ear and replaced it with the ring.

Ranulf couldn't take his eyes off the tiny ear ring. It had the same look the collar did the only difference was the size. "What's it for?" the blue cat asked.

"It tracks where you are and gives off a high pitch sound only able to be heard by you Laguz. They only use that if the collar doesn't slow you down though." Zarack answered. "You don't have any piercings, do you?" Ranulf shook his head. Zarack bit his lip again. "Hold on…" He went to the bathroom for a moment and came back with a sewing needle. He then sat down on the bed and took hold of Ranulf's left ear. "Hold as still as possible." He ordered.

Ranulf panicked. "Wait, wait, don't!"

Zarack stopped and looked at Ranulf. "You need to have this as much as you need the collar. People around here are very observant when it comes to Laguz. One thing wrong with your appearance and they will attack you."

"Let… let go of my ear…" Ranulf stuttered staying completely still. "That hurts…"

Zarack released his hold and Ranulf moved away towards Takashi who had a concerned look on his face. "I was barely doing anything." Zarack announced. His low voice suddenly started to remind Ranulf of that Geoffrey guy from Crimea.

"My ears have always been extremely sensitive." Ranulf explained sounding ashamed of the fact.

Zarack ran his fingers through his black hair as he started thinking. He took the needle and ran the side of it down the edge of Ranulf's fuzzy ear. Ranulf shivered making Zarack huff in thought.

"I don't have anything to numb the pain." Zarack admitted.

"What about that medicine you have, Ranulf?" Takashi asked. "Couldn't that get rid of the pain after the ring is in?"

Ranulf stared at his bag, reached inside and pulled out the Vulnery he had. "Would that work?" Ranulf whispered.

"It's all we got." Zarack mentioned. Ranulf nodded in sad agreement. "I'll make it quick and you can hold onto a pillow if you want. Rip it to shreds if you need to."

"I don't need a pillow." Ranulf smiled a little. "We're not a bunch of girls at a sleep over party."

Zarack smiled back. "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

Ranulf's ears twitched. "What…?"

The Beorc's smile vanished. "So you don't remember…"

"Remember what?" Ranulf questioned.

Zarack was quiet. He scratched the back of his head before saying that he would explain after they get the ring in his ear. Ranulf stared at him oddly.

"Takashi," Zarack said getting Takashi's attention. "Could you go in the bathroom and get a wet cloth?" Takashi nodded and left towards the bathroom.

Takashi came back with a cold wet cloth and handed it to Zarack. Ranulf was curious. "What's that for?"

"Incase you start to bleed." Zarack told him. Ranulf wished he didn't ask. "Don't want to get any blood in your hair." He smiled to help calm Ranulf down; it didn't work.

"Okay, hold still again." Zarack told the nervous cat. He held Ranulf's ear as gently as possible and positioned the needle. Ranulf gripped his blue pants tightly and bit his bottom lip. Zarack counted down. "Three… two…"

Ranulf yelped and bit his lip harder, drawing blood. He wanted to pull away but Zarack told Takashi to hold him in place.

"Hold on, Ranulf." Zarack said with a soothing voice. "It didn't go through."

"Hurry up…!" Ranulf begged. Tears formed in the corners of his multicoloured eyes.

Zarack located the small dent he made in Ranulf's ear and placed the needle there. He then forced the needle through. Ranulf yelped again and growled at the pain. Zarack pulled the needle out and replaced it with the ear ring. He then wiped away a small bit of blood with the cloth.

Takashi took the Vulnery from Ranulf's side and took out a dab. He leaned on the bed and smudged the cream around the ring and rubbed it in softly. Ranulf had enough and stood up walking away from the bed.

The cat moved to the door and back again flopping down on the mattress in between Takashi and Zarack. He covered his eyes with his arm and waited for the Vulnery to start working.

"Are you alright, Ranulf?" Takashi after a moment asked.

"I am never letting you do that again…!" Ranulf murmured. The pain had turned into a dull discomfort much to Ranulf's relief.

"Want to go to the mirror and take a look?" Zarack asked.

"No." Ranulf sat up. "I know its there. I don't need to see it." He moved his hand to touch the cold ring, but stopped thinking it would make it hurt again.

Ranulf crossed his legs and looked up at Zarack. "Now that _that's_ over… Tell me what I don't remember."

Zarack locked gazes with Ranulf. He turned and crossed his legs, mimicking the blue cat's movements. "Maybe this will help you remember…" He mumbled. He lifted his long-sleeved undershirt up to his elbow and rubbed his forearm. He held up his hand with his palm facing himself and watched as Ranulf's eyes grew wide.

"… Z…Zarack?!"

--s2--

HA! NOW WHAT! Start rattling your brains people! HAHAHAHA!! Review NOW!! It took awhile to get this chapter finished and I want reviews damn it! I ALSO watched scary pierce your own ear video's on YouTube to see what it was like! (Never had my ear pierced and don't really plan to…) REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

HEYY!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! ^^ I love them! And they make me want to write! So the more reviews I get the more excited I get to write the next chapter (and it's easier to stay focus on the story when I know people are counting on me to write). Keep up with the reviews and the chapters will be posted faster!!!

YET! I don't know… because I'm starting a story that I want to get published so I don't know how much I'm going to working my fan fictions… IM SRY!! But I really want my own book…

ANYWAYS!!! I never played "Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance"! So, if there was a past for Ranulf that was explained… I don't know anything about it!!!!! I just made up my own past for Ranulf so HA!!! Don't like it… TOO BAD!! HAHAHA! ^^

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(spazzing)

Remember that this is rated M!! And it's for a reason!

--s2--

"… Z…Zarack?!"

Ranulf looked at the Beorc with disbelief. "You're… alive?" Zarack nodded slowly in response. "But… I watched you die. How…" Ranulf's voice became soft whispers that not even him self could hear.

"You only saw me lose consciousness." Zarack explained as he lowered his arm. "I woke up after being in a coma for a week in a hospital across the sea south from here." Ranulf ears twitched at the news.

"Can someone fill me in on what's going on?!" Takashi pouted trying to put small pieces together.

Zarack looked over at him. He had forgotten about the teenage cat. "O-of course." He said. "Well… Ranulf and I knew each other when we where children; before the Mad King's War."

Ranulf smirked, remembering good times. "Yeah, he would sneak out of the kingdom to meet with me. We Laguz were living around the Begnion borders at the time. I can't remember what for though."

"Anyway," Zarack scratched the back of his neck. He was glad to see that Ranulf got over his small amount of shock quickly. "We were inseparable."

"He always wanted to become a Laguz cat like us." Ranulf snickered at the memory.

Zarack glared. "I was a child! I didn't know any better."

"Sure, sure!" Ranulf crossed his arms. He leaned over towards Takashi and whispered to him that Zarack had once tried to become a Laguz hawk and jumped out of a tree only to land flat on his face. Zarack heard him. Takashi and Ranulf both laughed at Zarack's embarrassment.

"You two seem to be good friends. What happened?" Takashi asked.

The room fell silent. Tension built up and Takashi was regretting asking what he did. Zarack was the first to speak. "We were friends…"

"But there where complications…" Ranulf finished. "Zarack's stepfather found out that he was hanging around with me. He didn't approve of that."

Zarack sighed. "He doesn't even approve of me. He doesn't really approve of anything… This scar, Takashi," He stuck out his left arm again. "…is the mark of people who are Branded."

"Branded…?" Takashi repeated.

"Yes." Zarack's eyed the mark and fell quiet.

"What is 'Branded', if I may ask?" Takashi chose his words carefully, not wanting an awkward silence suffocating them again.

"Branded people are people that are born from both Beorc and Laguz blood." Ranulf told the green furred Laguz. He then looked over at Zarack with concern. The Beorc noticed his friend's stare and gave a small smirk; something to tell him that he was all right, Ranulf knew the truth.

Zarack sighed. "I should be going, incase I'm needed." The Laguz nodded slowly.

As if on queue there was a knock on the door. Zarack jumped up to his feet and told Takashi and Ranulf to stand. The cats did what they were told and Zarack turned to look at the door where there was another three knocks. Zarack told the cats to bow down low and walked up to the door.

"Hold on," He said with slight hesitation. He unlocked the door and opened it wide, on the other side stood a Begnion soldier. "May I help you?" Zarack asked with a bit of attitude.

"Sir, there is an execution in a half hour." The soldier informed him with a strong voice. "Master Kinya requests that you be there with your new 'pets'." The soldier grinned under the shadows of his helmet.

Zarack glared as he thought about the 'request'. Surely it wasn't a request, it was an order. He huffed and looked back at the Laguz who were still bowing. He could tell by the twitching of Ranulf's ears that he was eavesdropping on the conversation. Turning back to the soldier he said, "Tell Master Kinya that I will be there."

"With the Sub-humans?" the soldier motioned towards the Laguz.

"Yes, now leave." Zarack closed the door rudely in the soldier's face and walked back towards the Laguz.

Ranulf was the first one to stand up straight again. "Execution…?" His multicoloured eyes narrowed with question.

Zarack bit the inner of his lower lip. "It'll be explained later…" Ranulf and Takashi looked at each other in thought. They nodded to Zarack showing that they understand.

Zarack nodded back. "You two should get ready." Again, Ranulf looked at him with question.

--s2--

Ike paced the outside Skrimir's Kingdom watching the skies for any sight of Tibarn. It has been only a day that the hawk left, but Ike couldn't wait; he had to save Ranulf as soon as possible! He thought about going through the Kauku Caves himself, but decided against it since it would be suicide. All he was able to do is linger around until Tibarn comes back with Naesala.

Sighing Ike leaned on the railing of the stairs still looking up at the sky. He hoped that Ranulf was alright. Ranulf may be a strong fighter, but he didn't know how much of those Begnion soldiers he can take.

'_What if he's hurt…? What if they are torturing him? Making him a slave that works all day until he blacks out?! Or worse… dead…'_

"Ike?"

The voice woke Ike from his haunting thoughts. He glanced over to the left to see an old friend.

"Zihark!"

Ike walked over to greet the blue haired swordsman. He was wearing the same outfit he had during the Mad King's War. Ike believed that it was too hot out to wear that blue coat. Even his fists were tied with tape like before.

They shook hands. "It's been awhile." Zihark smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Well…" Ike scratched the back of his neck. "We were here to meet up with old friends and stay awhile, but… things came up."

"The attacks and kidnapping of the Laguz?" Zihark guessed knowingly.

Ike nodded. "They got Ranulf."

"What!" Zihark's light blue eyes widened. "How did they get Ranulf?! He isn't someone who would go down easily!"

Ike sighed sadly. "Actually, Ranulf gave himself to them to save Sothe."

"What happened to Sothe?" Zihark asked.

"He lost control of himself when he saw Zarack." Ike told him. "Zarack almost killed Micaiah the last time they attacked here and he charged in without warning."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

There was a small silence. Both of them thought over the problem. Soon enough, Zihark asked what they where going to do about Ranulf.

Ike told him the plan they made trying to stay as calm as possible. Zihark, though, notice how worried his good friend was. "I just hope he's alright." Ike finished.

Zihark smirked. "I'm sure he will be. And since you're going after him, I would like to come along."

"That would be great." Ike said, trying to force a smile. "We can really use your skills."

Zihark's smirk never left his face. "Alright, I'll go get ready and meet you guys… where?"

"Right here." Ike answered. Zihark nodded and left, leaving Ike to his thoughts again.

'_He's right…' _Ike thought. _'Ranulf is strong, he'll be fine. How could I doubt him? I'm such an idiot… He'll make it through this. He will…'_

Ike groaned and rested his head on stone sphere that sat proudly at the top of the stairs to the kingdom. No matter how much he repeated those words in his head he couldn't believe them. _'Uh… why am I so scared for him? He'll be FINE!'_

He sighed. "Please hurry, Tibarn."

--s2--

"You have to be kidding…!"

Ranulf and Takashi looked down at themselves after they put on their new clothes that where given to them by Zarack. Ranulf glared at the outfit as did Takashi.

"What…?" Zarack asked nervously. "They don't look… that bad…"

Takashi growled. "These are… nothing!! They barely cover us!"

Ranulf agreed with Takashi, but didn't say a word. He was too busy trying to see the good in the clothes he was given. Unfortunately, he could find nothing. It was only the bottom half of a gray tunic with a hole cut in the back so their tail could poke through. It was small too, like Takashi said, they almost show what they are suppose to hide.

"Is there not anything in a bigger size?" Ranulf asked tossing his hair out of his face. Without his headband it was difficult to keep his blue locks out of his way.

"I apologize…" Zarack said. "But this is all that the people here will give to your kind. It's because of the way you all fight, I presume… Since your clothes seem to disappear when you transform."

Takashi crossed his arms and huffed. "It's not like we have a choice in that matter!"

"Yes, I know," Zarack told the angered Laguz. "But they don't care."

After a quiet moment Zarack walked over to the door. "We should get going." He announced. "If we aren't there at the right time, Master Kinya will surely blame you two for it."

The Laguz gave a fast nod. Ranulf walked out with room behind Zarack with nothing else to say. Takashi, however, mumbled under his breath all the way to the end of the hall.

--s2--

Zarack led Ranulf and Takashi all the way to the bottom of the large kingdom and near the center. It was a giant open area with booths and whole lot of benches. It was a stadium. A buzz of murmurs came from all sides of the ring that all the people, mainly Beorc, made.

The blue furred Laguz cat examined the booth they were in. There were three chairs and five beaten up crimson pillows. All the seats were empty, except for one and there was also someone sitting on the pillow on the chair's left side. When they came closer Ranulf could see that it was Yuuta, Zarack's step brother, how he got here Ranulf didn't know. Unfortunately he couldn't see the person beside him sitting on a beaten pillow.

"Ah!" Yuuta smiled and stood from his seat raising his arms out towards Zarack. "You did come! I thought you were going to stay in your room until this was over like you always do. It's good to see you here!"

Zarack glared at Yuuta for a second before taking his seat on the right side of Yuuta, it was also the middle of the three chairs. There were two pillows on either side of the chair. Ranulf took the one closes to Yuuta since it seemed that Takashi was getting ready to kill the purple haired Beorc.

"I was ordered to come." Zarack told Yuuta, as if he should of already have known that was the case. "I thought that it would also be a good thing to show the Sub-humans how things are done around here."

Ranulf frowned at Zarack's harsh words. _'Sub-human… why is he calling us by that name…?' _Noting that Yuuta was in his presents Ranulf didn't really thing too much about it. He just hoped that Zarack won't use it again.

"Is he coming?" Zarack asked staring straight in the middle of the ring where there was wooden poll that was placed in the sand.

"No…" Yuuta answered. "I think he's getting bored of watching the executions, since there are so many of them these days." Yuuta sighed playfully. "I don't see why… I highly enjoy these. They are so entertaining."

Takashi could hear Zarack grinding his teeth together. Ranulf was too busy trying to see who was beside Yuuta to notice anything Zarack was doing at the moment. All he could find was that the person had black tail. It was a Laguz

"Oh, well" Yuuta stretched his arms up high in the air. "It's his loss, not mine."

Yuuta looked over at the person seated beside him and held out his hand. Ranulf watched carefully as a small and smother hand excepted Yuuta's offer and stood up. It was a woman Laguz cat. She had short black hair and violet eyes. She wore the same as he and Takashi did but with another piece on her chest that also seemed a tad too small but did cover her.

Zarack and Takashi looked over as the girl in his lap with her facing the new comers. Yuuta wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed back at Zarack. "I don't believe you've met my new pet." He smirked.

Zarack said nothing he only stared at the girl. Yuuta continued. "This is Yuki, my new slave." He kissed Yuki's cheek softly. Yuki didn't protest, nor turned her eyes away from Takashi. Takashi returned her gaze.

"Where did your other slave go?" Zarack questioned glaring at Yuuta.

"You weren't here." Yuuta told him. Ranulf looked up at Zarack and saw fear in his green eyes that he was desperately trying to hide. "She was executed two weeks ago for disobeying me too many times."

Ranulf held back a growl. He didn't like this man. Knowing better, though, he sat quietly and looked away hiding his anger. Takashi, to Ranulf's surprise, did nothing as well.

As Takashi watched Yuki as she was kissed by the Beorc, something inside him stirred. Just by the way Yuuta was holding her made him feel heated with hatred. But he said nothing, he couldn't say anything. All he could do was watch.

Yuuta looked at the center of the ring and notice the doors at the right side of the ring were opening. "It's about time they got started." He said causing Zarack and the three Laguz to look over.

From the doors came a guard that dragged a woman Laguz tiger out to the center. The crowd cheered and some rose from their seats. The tiger was a blond. Her ears where lowered and he tail flicked about as she tried to escape the guard's hold. Another guard came out of the doors and striped the girl from her clothes, the girl kicking and screaming as he did so tears streaming down her face.

Ranulf closed his eyes for a minute not wanting to watch. His hands curled up into fists and his tail twitched at every scream the woman made. Yuki saw Ranulf and felt sorry for him having to watch this for the first time. She made a face as if she was going to cry.

Zarack also noticed Ranulf. Reaching behind Ranulf he smacked the back of his head. "Watch it, Sub-human!" Zarack demanded. Ranulf looked up at him, but Zarack didn't meet his gaze. "Watch it and learn what will happen to you if you don't follow orders."

Ranulf understood that Zarack was just putting on an act for Yuuta, but his words where getting on Ranulf's nerves. Plus, the whack on the head hurt. The blue cat couldn't believe that this guy use to be one of his good friends. There was no need to hit him and the Zarack he knew would never hurt him.

Turning his attention back to the middle of the ring Ranulf saw that they already had the girl tired to the wooden pole with her blond hair managing to hide her upper body. It was then a fire sage walked out.

"What did she do?" Zarack asked Yuuta as the fire sage opened his tome.

"She's pregnant." Yuuta answered. Ranulf bit his lip and reopened the cut he made when they where piercing his ear. "She asked her where the father was, but she wouldn't say."

"Would you spare her life if she did tell you?" Ranulf questioned. He realized that he shouldn't have said anything but he couldn't help it.

Yuuta glared at Ranulf. "Zarack, did you not tell this creature he is not to speak unless spoken to?"

Zarack glared at Yuuta. "We had a little bit of trouble while placing the tracker in this one's ear." He explained, making Ranulf want to growl at him for the insult. "I never got the chance to inform them of all the rules."

The purple haired man shifted in his seat. Yuki looked worried as she glanced at her master as he told her to go sit down on the pillow beside him. He then took Ranulf by his hair and pulled him up to his knees. This time Ranulf did growl. After some time of Yuuta looking over the blue haired cat Yuuta hummed. "You didn't get them cleaned. There's dirt in this one's hair."

"Ah…" Zarack lost his voice for a moment. "I forgot about that."

Yuuta chuckled. "You can't do anything right. After this I'll take them down to get cleaned."

Ranulf and Takashi didn't like the tone in Yuuta's voice. Yuuta released Ranulf and looked back at the woman tied to the pole.

"HEY!!" There was a yell coming from inside the ring. Ranulf looked over and saw a male Laguz tiger running towards the woman knocking everyone out of his way. He too wore only what he and Takashi had. His black hair coated with blood because of a gash in the side of his head.

He made it up to the pole and started untying the girl. Yuuta smiled. "Look's like we found the father."

Just then Ranulf's, Takashi's, and Yuki's ears all twitched at the same time. There was a strange high pitch squeaking noise. The male Laguz heard it too and started shouting as he covered his ears. _'It's the ear ring…'_ Ranulf thought to himself.

Taking the chance they were given, the guards caught the man and took a sword and stabbed him in the neck. Takashi and Yuki both looked away as the girl screamed louder calling for her love to get up as he fell to the ground, blood staining the sand beneath him. Ranulf, however, kept watching and wondered what kind of sick Hell they were brought to.

The next thing the woman tiger knew was that she was on fire. Still screaming she struggled to untie herself. Three minutes passed and her screams had come to an end. Her body stood dead on the wooden pole that was also burning to ash.

People started to leave. Yuuta let out a happy sound. "That was fun!"

"I don't see how death is so amusing." Zarack pointed out standing.

Yuuta smirked. "Of course you wouldn't." he said. "You're too _nice_ to enjoy this. You're missing out on a lot you know." Zarack ignored him and started walking away with Ranulf and Takashi at his heels.

"Wait!" Yuuta called. Zarack stopped dead in his tracks. "I believe I said that I would take your pets to get cleaned?"

Zarack stood still not saying a word. Ranulf looked back at Yuuta and Takashi stayed by Zarack's side wondering what he should do. Finally, Zarack spoke. "Fine… you may take them…" He turned and glared at Yuuta one last time. "If they are not back in my dorm room by nightfall I'm--"

"Yes, yes, whatever." Yuuta waved his hand as he interrupted Zarack. He grabbed Takashi by his wrist and started pulling on his arm. "Come on, Sub-human, you too." Ranulf clenched his hands into fists again, but walked over to him obediently. As Ranulf passed by Zarack he heard a small apology.

"Yuki?" Yuuta called.

"Yes, master Yuuta?" Yuki asked, her voice was sweet and calming but it also held fear in it. Takashi felt a tugging feeling inside his chest.

"Make sure the blue haired one doesn't wander off." Yuuta ordered. Yuki gave bow to show her understanding.

So they headed down the long hallway to where Takashi and Ranulf didn't know. Ranulf looked back at Zarack who was just standing there with an expression full of hatred.

--s2--

It was a five minute walk to their destination, where ever that was. Ranulf searched for details of the hallways they passed incase they needed to make a big escape. So far he could remember the way to Zarack's dorm to the stadium to where they now stood. Ranulf only wished he could remember where the way out was.

Yuuta turned around when they reached a metal door and finally released Takashi from his hold. Yuki walked over to her master and watched the two other Laguz carefully. Takashi took note of the tears in her eyes as he rubbed his sore wrist.

The purple haired Beorc sneered at Takashi and Ranulf. "This is where I leave you." He told them. "I'll send Yuki instead for I have things to tend to. She will also lead back to Zarack. If I hear that you two had caused any trouble in there I'll have you two burned, like that other Sub-human you just saw, in a blink of an eye. I will have no high tempered Sub-humans in this Kingdom and I'm sure that Master Kinya won't either." He nudged his head towards the door. "Now go."

Ranulf and Takashi looked at the door and already had a bad feeling about what was inside. Taking Yuuta's words seriously, though, they followed Yuki quickly and quietly after Yuuta unlocked the door and opened it with a long squeaking noise. Once inside Yuuta slammed the door and the three Laguz could hear it lock up again.

It was silent for a moment. Ranulf and Takashi didn't know what to do so they waited patiently for Yuki to speak first. The room was lit with candles. There was a bench on the right side that looked wet rotted. On the left there was a fireplace. Inside it seemed that clothes were burning. There was a headband that was lying on the floor so Takashi and Ranulf assumed that all the clothes in the fire were Laguz clothing.

"Uh… um…" Yuki's small voice echoed through the stone walls. Ranulf and Takashi perked to attention. "I'm… sorry about this…" She said.

Takashi stepped up to stand right beside Ranulf. "It's alright." He told her. "It's not you that we are mad at."

"He's right." Ranulf agreed. "We don't blame anything on you."

Yuki looked up at the two with her big purple eyes. After a moment she nodded slowly. "I guess I'll tell you what to expect in here…" She looked towards another metal door on the opposite side of the door they just came from. "Once you are through there… they…" She looked towards the floor. "They well remove your clothing…"

At her pause Ranulf spoke. "I figured as much… Ah well, we only have to do this once, right?" He gave a reassuring smirk to Yuki to show that it was okay.

Takashi stared at Ranulf. "I really don't see how you can be so calm all the time."

Ranulf shrugged. "It's my nature." He fixed his blue bangs, Yuki watched him as he did so.

"They will be cutting your hair..." She told them. "Yours," she gazed over at Takashi. "I don't think they will… It seems short enough to pass by without a hair cut…"

"Wait…" Takashi raised his hands a little. "Does that mean that we would be separated?"

Yuki nodded sadly. "You'll go straight over to--"

There was the squeaking sound of the metal door on the opposite side of the room that interrupted Yuki. Four guards came through the door and glowered at the three Laguz. Yuki bowed low leaving Takashi and Ranulf puzzled still standing straight behind her. Yuuta must of told them to come and get them.

Seeing Yuki bow gave the guards the information they need to know which Laguz where new. Two guards then immediately grabbed hold on both Ranulf and Takashi by their upper arms.

As they took them through the door, Ranulf looked at Takashi and mouthed the words, just obey. Takashi nodded his head once and looked back at Yuki. He eavesdropped on what the guard in front of her was saying and found out that Yuki will be waiting here for them. In some way that made him feel better.

Just like Yuki had said, as soon as the metal door was shut tight the guards were stripping them of what little clothing they had. Takashi blushed slightly in embarrassment, but Ranulf simply closed his eyes and did his best to imagine himself in a different place.

"This one will need a hair cut." One guard had said. "The other one seems to be fine, take him ahead." Two guards bowed their head and carried on with Takashi while Ranulf was forced to sit down.

Screams were coming from everywhere in the huge stone walled room. It was like when they walked in that dungeon they were sent to before Zarack had saved them. There where other sounds but Ranulf didn't take the time to register them.

Ranulf then felt someone pulling his hair roughly pulling his head back a tiny bit. He said nothing as they cut his hair. He gazed down at the locks of his hair as they fell in his lap where he had placed his hands in attempt to hide himself.

Once they were finished with his hair, a guard hoisted him up off the chair by the color around his neck. Gagging, Ranulf scrambled to his feet. He was dragged around the room until he was once again sitting in another chair. Ranulf took the time to breathe. Fear was starting to take over the blue haired Laguz.

He looked over to his left and saw a fellow Laguz just standing and being taken away. _'What now…' _Ranulf thought. _'Yuki didn't get the chance to tell us what happens all the way through…'_

Ranulf's question was soon answered when he saw a female Beorc walk over to him with a needle filled with some sort of drug. A small bit of panic hit Ranulf as he tried to move away. The guard holding him, however, held him in place. Ranulf took in a deep breath. _'It will all be over soon enough…'_

"This one has nice eyes." The female Beorc commented with a smile. Ranulf glared up at her. Her smile only widened.

She moved around the chair that Ranulf sat in and rested her pale hand on the cat's left shoulder. At that moment Ranulf notice a guard walk in a male Laguz raven. He couldn't make out any details as the Beorc nearly stabbed him with the needle on the back left side of his neck. He hissed at the pain clenching his teeth together.

The needle was tossed away and the guard once again picked him up to his feet with his color. Before Ranulf knew it, boiling hot water was poured on top of him. He bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling. Soap was added and he was washed head to toe. His face flushed as he was touched where he didn't want to be. He was then rinsed with two more hot buckets of hot water. Ranulf couldn't hold in his screams.

Panting, Ranulf was brought to a new room. The guard shoved him to the ground and laughed. "If you thought that was hot just wait for what's to come next." With that he slammed the door of the small room.

"Are you alright?" A strong and soothing voice called. Ranulf looked up to see a hand beside him. Looking higher he found a male Laguz tiger with red hair who was staring back at him with sympathy.

Taking the hand he was offered Ranulf said that yes he was fine. "What is this?"

The red head looked around. "It's a steam room." He answered. "They plan on killing any _lice_ we may have."

Ranulf took in his surroundings. The place was pretty dark besides for the red light that gave the room a deadly feeling to it. "And you know this how?" Ranulf asked rubbing the back of his neck when he got that shot.

"I was told by the Laguz that's being forced to serve Kinya." The tiger told him. "Evil man Kinya. He's the reason we are all here. Now I'm stuck serving him as well…"

Ranulf was silent, not know what to say. Before the silence between them was over they heard screaming coming from the steam room next to them. A sizzling sound was heard from beneath them and the room was started to get really warm. Before either one of them could curse they were screaming in agony.

It burned. That's all there was too it. How long they had to suffer through the torture they had no clue, the only thing that matter now was focusing on breathing. The scorching steam made it hard to draw in any air.

Ranulf knelt to the ground. The floor was slightly padded and the stream was coming from underneath. He held a finger under his color hoping that it will help him breathe. His skin was turning red. The cat didn't know how long he could last in here.

Everything then stopped. The door opened again and two guards came to get the Laguz. The red head tiger was the first out relieved that he was able to breathe again. Ranulf was still knelt down on the floor. The guard gave a huff in annoyance and picked the blue cat from his arms literally dragging him out.

Ranulf couldn't see straight. His head spun with lack of oxygen. When the cool air hit him outside the steam room he gasped from both need of air and the sudden change of temperature. His clothes where returned to him and he slipped the gray half tunic on quickly while trying his best to stand properly. The guard then took him by the arm for the last time and led him out the door where Yuki and Takashi where waiting. Ranulf leaned on Takashi when the guard released him and went to unlock the door. Once it was opened the three Laguz nearly ran out. The door closed and locked again behind them

Takashi examined Ranulf who was still leaning on him for support as he still gasped for air. Takashi's skin was too red and slightly dry. The steam room was difficult to go through, but it seemed that Ranulf was having a harder time.

"Ranulf…?" Takashi called. "Are you okay?"

Yuki came beside Takashi. "He should sit down…" She said.

Takashi agreed and crouched down so he could place Ranulf on the floor. Yuki sat on her legs in front of the blue Laguz. "R-Ranulf…" She soothed. Ranulf looked up at her. "How do you feel…?"

Ranulf shook his head letting Yuki know that he could talk right at the moment. He brought his hand up to his throat and focused only on breathing.

"Do you feel dizzy…?" Yuki asked. Ranulf gave a nod slowly and soon after feel against Takashi who was sitting behind him just incase of such an incident occurred.

"Ranulf?!" Takashi held the cat in his arms and shook him lightly. Yuki came closer and studied Ranulf as Takashi watched her with worry. "Is he going to be alright?"

Yuki didn't answer right away. She lifted Ranulf's head up and felt his throat. "Lay him down flat…" Yuki backed away for Takashi to do so. She placed her left hand beneath Ranulf's chin and her right on his forehead and slightly tilted his head back. She positioned her head by Ranulf's mouth facing his chest and waited. "He is breathing… I think he'll be fine… But we should get him to Master Zarack… quickly, just incase he's not…"

Takashi nodded, took hold of Ranulf's hands and sat him up standing as he did so. "Help me put him on my back."

"Okay…" she whispered and helped pull the unconscious cat on Takashi's back. Once Takashi was sure he was on he started followed Yuki running down the hallway.

--s2--

"Zarack!!!"

Takashi crashed through the doors of Zarack's dorm room. Hearing the load call Zarack came from the baloney to see what was wrong. He gasped when he saw Takashi carrying Ranulf on his back. Yuki had already left for Yuuta's dorm room.

"What happened?" Zarack questioned as he helped Takashi get Ranulf on the bed.

"I don't know exactly." Takashi said truthfully. "He came out having trouble breathing and passed out. He is breathing now, but it seems… well, barely there. Yuki checked that he was after he passed out though."

Zarack studied Ranulf and brought his head down to check for breathing as well. "He's not breathing anymore." He plugged Ranulf's nose and took a deep breath. He placed his mouth over Ranulf's and forced Ranulf to breath. He pulled away and waited for five seconds before giving Ranulf another breath. Takashi watched in silence, hoping that Ranulf will be okay.

Zarack was about to give Ranulf a fourth breath when the cat gasped and started coughing. Thinking quickly Zarack grabbed Ranulf's wrist and wrapped his arm around his back so he could sit him up right. Takashi sighed with relief.

"Its alright, Ranulf." Zarack soothed as he rubbed his friend's back to calm the cat. "You're okay. Just take deep breaths."

Ranulf's coughing stopped and was now breathing deeply like he was told too. Finally, his breathing was at a normal pace. Ranulf looked up at Zarack.

"Thanks…" He murmured, knowing what Zarack had done to save him. "Where…"

"Back in my room." Zarack answered before Ranulf could finish asking. "You safe now, but I want you to rest." Zarack pushed lightly on Ranulf's shoulder so he would lie down. "You as well Takashi." Takashi pouted but sat down on the bed as well.

"Wait, Zarack," Ranulf was silenced by Zarack raising his hand.

"Whatever you have to say, save it for later." He told the Laguz. "Some of your skin is starting to blister; I'm going to use your Vulnery to heal that."

Ranulf looked away from Zarack. He was still angry with him for calling him a Sub-human and for being so harsh back at the stadium. Zarack noticed Ranulf's hurt expression, but chose to ignore it for now. He needed to heal the two Laguz.

Ranulf hissed and winced away from Zarack as he smoothed some of the Vulnery on him completely taken by surprise. Zarack apologized and retracted his hand and waited for Ranulf to prepare himself before he continued again.

Once Zarack had cured the cats from any blisters he told them to sleep. "I have a night shift with Yuuta, unfortunately. I'll lock the door though, so you guy's will have nothing to worry about." Ranulf and Takashi gave a nod and Zarack left.

The Laguz lay on the bed on top of the covers. Ranulf was on his back while Takashi was on his side. Both were thinking about the day.

"I can't believe this is only day one here…" Takashi mused. "You know its only going to get worse."

Ranulf sighed. "I don't think it can get any worse than it already is." He rolled over to face Takashi. "Think about it. We seen two Laguz die, we've been put in horrible clothing, washed from head to toe by disgusting Begnion soldiers, burned in a steam room with me nearly dying from lack of oxygen, and now waiting for the next day to come! There is no way it can get any worse!"

Takashi stared at Ranulf. Never had he seen this guy lose his cool. He was always so carefree, now he didn't know what to think. Takashi was going to say something but closed his mouth with out a word.

Ranulf noticed his tone and glared at the bed covers. "I'm sorry, Takashi… I didn't mean to rant on you like that." He tightened his grip on the pillow. "I'm just… sort of frightened… I never felt so frightened… and I don't know what to do to get us out of here…" He huffed. "We should of escaped from the back of Zarack's cart on the way over here when we had the chance."

Takashi chucked a bit. Ranulf looked up at him in confusion. "You're an odd one, Ranulf." He said. "One moment you're so joyful and then next you're all serious." Takashi's gold eyes had a shine in them in the dark room. Ranulf guessed it was from the moonlight that was peering through the curtains.

"You'll find a way out." Takashi told him. "I trust you. You're the only one that I know will do everything in his power to do so too. I'll lend you my help and I'm positive all the other Laguz trapped in here will be more than willing to help too."

Ranulf smirked at Takashi's words. "You're right… We'll find a way to escape." Takashi smiled, happy to see Ranulf's joyful side again. "Thanks, Takashi."

"Don't mention it." Takashi closed his eyes. "If you ever need another pep talk, just give the word."

Ranulf chuckled. "I'll be sure to." His smile disappeared just after he said those words.

Takashi opened his eyes again and saw Ranulf looking concerned about something. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Ranulf glanced over at the green haired cat. "Uh, no… its nothing. We should get some sleep." With that Ranulf turned over so his back was facing Takashi.

Takashi didn't say anything. Instead he closed his eyes and fell to sleep. Ranulf on the other hand couldn't help but think about how Ike was doing.

'_You better not be worrying yourself sick…'  
_  
--s2--

Ike huffed as he still waited for Tibarn to return. Mist had brought dinner to him and talked to him about coming inside but Ike told her that he felt better waiting out here. Many have tried to get him inside and he had turned them all down. He was too worried about Ranulf to move from his spot. Now, he was asleep on the ground resting on the wall of Skrimir's Kingdom.

"Ike…" A voice called as someone kicked his foot gently.

"Don't wake him up, Naesala…!" A harsh low voice ordered.

"Well, I don't think him sleeping out here is a good idea, do you?" Naesala tilted his head at Tibarn in thought.

"No, I don't." Tibarn answered. "We'll bring him inside where he can have a somewhat proper sleep. Knowing him he would want to leave as soon as he finds out we arrived early."

"Whatever… Let's just go…" Naesala started walking inside the kingdom.

"Hold on…!" Tibarn whispered harshly as he picked up Ike in his arms. "I get to be in charge of you…! Get your ass back here…!" He ran inside after the raven king with Ike still asleep in his arms.

--s2--

OMG! FINALY!!! ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME I FINSIHED!! This chapter is 9 - 1/2 pages long with 6,442 words… that's right… long huh… I WORKED HARD!!! Yet, it was fun to write. STILL, I WANT REVIEWS! AND A WHOLE LOT OF THEM!!! Plzzzz… I worked hard for you readers…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers!! How you all doing?! GUESS WHAT!!! I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!! I'm so sad at how this story is getting so little reviews… I know that this game don't have very good fan rate but still! Sort of just found out a little while ago LOL ^_^'! The same people review time and again and I LOVE you guys for that. Where is everyone else!!!! I know you are reading this! PLEASE REVIEW!! IT DOESN'T TAKE LONG!!! And don't say I don't know how! Its right there!! In green print! In a big box at the bottom of this very page!!! PLEASE!!! I BEG OF YOU'S!!! REVIEW!!! PLZ!!!!

THX Rosieroozoo for pre-reading and editing !!

--s2--

Ike woke up to find himself in a room filled with the colour green. Looking around he saw green walls, furniture, the bed covers he was under. The whole theme was lime green. The curtains were closed and they had a rose vine style on them.

'_How did I get here…?'_ Ike wondered tiredly. The sun was up and shining through the curtains and in to light up the room. _'Skrimir, maybe… Mist might have asked him to.'_

With a sigh Ike climbed out of the bed. He yawned as he scratched the back of his neck and grabbed his headband on the bed stand. Without bothering with fixing the bed covers he left the room and headed for the main hall; if he was able to find it.

Tying his headband around his head Ike saw Leonardo walking by. Ike called over to the archer and the blond stopped to see who it was. The blue haired swordsman strolled up the Leonardo quickly and asked if he knew where anyone was.

"Yeah, they're all outside." Leonardo told him. "Tibarn came back early and everyone is getting ready to head out."

"What!!" Ike's outburst scared Leonardo and the blond backed away two steps. "Tibarn came back?! When?!"

Leonardo smiled nervously. "Last night. In fact, he carried you in since you were asleep outside."

"I have to get my armour and Ragnell!" Ike exclaimed and started running back to the room he woke up in.

"They all ready have it outside for you!" Leonardo informed him. Ike stared at him and walked back with a look of shock on his face.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Ike questioned flapping his arms up in wonder.

"You have a hard day yesterday. Everyone knew you needed to rest." Leonardo smiled and started walking forward down the thin hall way.

Ike walked just behind the blond. "Is there anything else that I should know?"

"Um…" Leonardo thought about it. "Naesala is here with raven Laguz; his tribe has been having kidnap troubles as well. Oh, and a message from Mist. She asked me to tell you that no matter what you say or do she is coming with us to save Ranulf if it's the last thing she does."

Ike chuckled a bit at that. "I wasn't even thinking of making her stay here. Yet, it would be the best thing. Who knows what will happen out there…" Ike paused, thinking of what could happen. "Ah well, what am I going to do? She'll just hop in a food supply package and hide in there in order to come if I try to make her stay here."

Leonardo laughed. "She's just like you."

Ike looked at Leonardo as they turned the corner. How he knew where they were going Ike would never know. "What do you mean?"

"You're both stubborn." Leonardo told him. "I can't see you hiding with the food supply, I don't think you would fit inside, but you would have the same idea."

Ike smirked. "I guess we are stubborn. But we are for a reason."

"Right, right…" Leonardo gave one last chuckle before heading outside. Ike didn't even ask how he got them out of the kingdom without getting lost.

Outside there were people walking around chatting to each other as they where packing food while others prepared their swords and bows. The sight was familiar and somehow comforting. It felt right. Sure they were about to split into a war once again, but the way everyone was brought together fighting side by side no matter what the cost was nice; relaxing in a way.

Tibarn flew up the stairs and greeted Ike and Leonardo. "We're just about ready." He told them. "We're just waiting for you Ike."

Ike nodded. "Let's go."

--s2--

Ike sat on Tibarn's back in his Hawk State with Soren behind him and Mist in front of him. Naesala, in his raven state, stood beside Tibarn with Edward, Sothe and Micaiah. Behind them, Zihark, Leonardo, Rhys and Skrimir where riding on ravens and a hawk. There was no way a raven was able to carry Skrimir. Other ravens and hawks where carrying boxes with the weapons and food. Reyson stood, in his transformed state as well, by Tibarn.

Tibarn called to his people. "Take off, brothers! Last one over the caves is a rotten egg!" He started flapping his large green wings and lifted up in the air. The others followed.

Once in the air Mist gazed back at Ike. "Couldn't we walk over to the cave first? Then Tibarn wouldn't have to fly such a far way."

"It's no problem." Tibarn said. "Besides we need to hurry if we want to get our fellow Laguz back. Walking would have taken about a day. While flying it only takes an hour or two."

"Won't you get tired?" Mist asked.

"We may be tired, but not too tried." Tibarn smirked even though no one could see.

Mist hummed in thought. Not wanting to harm Tibarn's pride she stayed quiet, besides, they where already in the air.

It was a quiet ride ever since take off. The sky was blue and sun was warm. To think that it was snowing just a few days ago. Spring was setting in. The trees below had a shine to them from the morning dew and the sunlight. It was a perfect day.

Just then Naesala flew by with a quick pace. They could hear Sothe call. "Race you there!" as they passed.

"You're on!" Tibarn called back. He flapped his wings hard and sped up to the Raven King. Ike laughed as he held on to Mist. Even Soren had a small smirk on his face. Behind them Reyson shook his head and stayed with the other Laguz.

Tibarn passed Naesala. "You're so slow!" Tibarn insulted with a smile.

"I'm just playing with you!" Naesala yelled as he passed Tibarn taking the lead again.

"Go Naesala go!" Micaiah and Edward cheered enjoying the race.

Tibarn and Naesala where flying next to each other trying to get ahead and cut the other off. The passengers yelled at their rivals telling them who was going to win. Soren didn't say anything, but found the playful fight quite interesting.

The Kankaku caves where just ahead and Tibarn finally got the lead. The two Laguz were pushing them-selves to the fullest while their passengers cheered them on. Naesala caught up quickly and Tibarn swayed upwards so he wouldn't crash into him. Ike could have sworn he heard Naesala chuckle.

It's the final cut, Tibarn was flying above Naesala and they where neck to neck fighting for the lead. They flew over the caves and all they had to do now was land. Tibarn, being higher up, he had the disadvantage according to Naesala. Tibarn thought about the next step. He thought of something that could work, but was unsure because of the people he was carrying.

"Hold on." Tibarn ordered with a smirk. He couldn't let Naesala win. He closed his wings and aloud gravity to take over. He dropped quickly with his beak facing the land below. Mist screeched and held tightly on Tibarn's feathers.

Tibarn passed Naesala. The Raven King was slightly thrown off by the sudden gust of wind that the great green hawk had made. Naesala flapped in the air to regain control and watched Tibarn as he headed down fast and smoothly towards the ground.

"What is he doing?" Sothe wondered out load.

"Is he hurt!?" Micaiah gasped.

Suddenly, Tibarn pulled out his wings right before hitting the dirt below and flapped his wings gently as he landed. Micaiah took a breath and smiled.

"That idiot," Naesala laughed. He soon landed a little ways away from the Hawk King.

"YAY, we won!" Mist yelled in happiness throwing he arms up in the air when Ike helped her down.

Soren hopped to the ground. "That was exciting." He admitted.

Ike agreed with a laugh. "We should do that on the way back."

Tibarn transformed back to his humanized state and chuckled. "They'll be ready for that move next time though."

"Then think up a new one." Ike responded still snickering from the fright of falling from the sky.

"HEY!" Edward ran up to the group and pointed at them. "That was a cheap move!"

"Cheap?" Tibarn repeated. "I didn't hear anything about having rules in the race, how could that be cheap?"

"I don't know, but it was!" Edward made a fist with the hand he was pointing with. "We'll win next time on the way back! You'll see!"

Mist laughed. "You're on!"

Naesala, Sothe and Micaiah all came up to the group. "Now what?" Naesala asked.

"The others won't be here for awhile." Sothe stated, holding Micaiah's hand.

"We'll wait here." Tibarn told them.

Soren walked over to a tree stump and took out a map from his white bag. He laid it down flat and looked at it. "I'll look for our next destination. You guys just relax for a bit." He pointed to the map on a forest area knowing that that was where they were; just west from the Miscere River.

Ike walked up to Soren away from the rest who were talking about the race they just had. He gazed over Soren's shoulder to see the map hoping he could find out what he was thinking about doing.

"Ike, go sit down and stop worrying." Soren ordered not looking up once from the map. Ike sat down beside Soren. The mage sighed. "I didn't mean right here."

"I can't help it Soren." Ike stared at the ground. "Ranulf is one of my best friends and he's been kidnapped. It would be the same way if you or Mist was taken away too." Ike was being careful with his words. He didn't want to accidentally tell Soren that he and Ranulf were together. Who knows what he would think of it, even if he was his very good and long time friend.

Soren stared at Ike for a moment. Ike didn't meet his gaze and that told Soren that something was up and not just the fact that Ranulf has been taken by Begnion. There was something that Ike was not telling him and he wanted to know what. It wasn't like Ike to keep secrets from him. Instead of forcing the question on him, Soren decided to leave it for a couple of days before he said anything. Maybe Ike is thinking about telling him, but just wasn't ready to just yet.

Ike finally looked at Soren in the eye, but soon turned away again. Ike knew that Soren was expecting something now. The look in his eyes told him so.

"Ike," Soren spoke. Ike once again made an effort to look at Soren and this time stayed that way. "We'll get him back, as well as all the other Laguz that have been taken. Don't worry so much, you'll make yourself sick."

Ike stared at the ground again. As much as he wanted to say otherwise, Soren was right; he couldn't keep worrying like this. If he is to save Ranulf he's going to need to be at his best. He nodded to show his understanding.

Soren straightened out the map and started make trails in his mind. "I want you to relax. Go and chat with the others and leave this to me. Okay?"

Ike thought about it. "Fine…" he sighed as he stood up. He went to return to the group when Soren stopped him.

"Ike," he said. Ike paused and listened to what Soren had to say. "You've change in some way that I don't know about." Ike flinched. "You seem nervous about something more than just the Laguz safety. I won't ask you what it is, but know that we're here for you if you need to speak your mind."

Ike was amazed by the way Soren knew that something was wrong. He knew that Soren knew something was up, but couldn't lay a finger on how he pin pointed his feelings right on the dot. Ike smiled.

"Thanks, Soren."

--s2--

Ranulf woke up to find sunlight in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over only to run into Takashi. The green cat shifted, but didn't wake up, much to Ranulf's relief. He didn't want the teen to wake up to this cruel and evil place just yet. Sleep was probably the only way to escape the torture besides death, which really isn't an answer for them.

The blue furred cat sat up and stretched. He looked around and saw Zarack sleeping on the couch. Ranulf wondered why he didn't sleep on the bed. There was more than enough room. Takashi seemed to like sleeping all sprawled out, but he was mostly beside Ranulf so there is room for the general.

He got up and walked over to the black haired man. _'How long was he gone for?' _Ranulf asked himself. Shrugging he made his way to the bathroom.

Closing the door, Ranulf saw himself in the mirror. He moved closer and took a look at his freshly cut hair. He played with the blue locks by running his fingers through them and thought that it wasn't that bad. It looked as if he was wearing his headband. He thought that they were going to cut it too short as if almost completely gone. Ranulf thanked the goddesses that they didn't.

He ran his finger through his hair once more and felt the ear ring in his ear. He remembered everything that happened the day before with the execution and stared at his reflection. _'How long are we going to be able to live here…?'_

--s2--

Meanwhile, Zarack slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his head and got up to his feet to find Ranulf missing. He gazed over the bathroom door, that was closed, and assumed that he was in there. Takashi, on the other hand, was still asleep. Noticing that where the sun was in the sky out the window, Zarack knew he had to get up.

With a sigh, the general walked over to Takashi and shook him a slight bit. "Takashi, wake up."

Takashi hummed in annoyance, but didn't make a move to assure Zarack he heard him. Zarack shook him again harder and whispered louder. "Takashi, wake up…!"

Takashi jolted. "Huh, what…?"

"Time to wake up," Zarack told him. "If you don't go to them, they will come to you. You don't want that."

"Them…?" Takashi was still pretty much asleep.

"Just get up." Zarack said with a small chuckle.

Ranulf stepped out of the washroom and noticed that everyone was up. He gazed over at Zarack before moving over to him. Zarack saw the cat and met his gaze. Ranulf's face was emotionless and was hard to tell what he was thinking. Zarack was about to say something when Ranulf punched him hard in the jaw.

Zarack, taken aback by the strike, stepped back a few steps while hold his left cheek. He opened his eyes after having them shut tight and looked at the blue cat. Ranulf was in a fighting stance and was ready to hit Zarack again. Zarack knew what he was mad at, but he didn't expect the angered Laguz to come out and hit him like that.

Ranulf huffed. "I hope you know what I hit you for."

"Yes, I do." Zarack responded. "I apologize for that."

"You called us 'Sub-humans'" Ranulf reminded him, just in case. "I know that you're trying to put on a show to throw off the others, but you didn't have to go that _far_!" Ranulf stressed the word 'far' as he spun around and threw his leg up to kick Zarack in the head. The general stepped back even more as he tried to regain balance.

Takashi jumped up, wakening suddenly, and ran behind Ranulf to hold him back. "Ranulf, what are you doing?"

"No, Takashi." Zarack said. "I deserved that too."

"What…?" Takashi was confused.

"That was for the smack on the head." Ranulf explained.

Zarack stood himself up straight and smirked at Ranulf. "You've gotten stronger from when I last saw you." He complemented as he rubbed at his now growing headache.

"It's been years since then." Ranulf said. "I've gained the title of the Right Hand of Gallia's King."

The Branded seemed shocked. "Are you serious?" Ranulf nodded. "Impressive."

Ranulf chuckled. "It is, isn't it?"

There was an interrupting knock on the door. Everyone inside looked over. Zarack apologized quietly and asked them to bow low like last time. The Laguz did like they were asked and Zarack opened the door. It was Yuuta.

"Hey, Zarack," Yuuta smiled. "I'm here to take your pets so they can learn the rules of this castle; by Master Kinya's orders, of course."

Zarack glared at his step-brother. Yuuta then looked at him oddly. The purple haired man brought up his hand and lightly touched the lest side of the other man's face. Zarack backed off and waved the invading hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me, Yuuta!" Zarack yelled.

"What happened to your face, dear brother?" asked Yuuta, ignoring Zarack's demand. "Don't tell me that disgusting green creature harmed your pretty face." There was a slight bruising where Ranulf had hit him.

"No, he didn't." Zarack told him firmly.

"Then the blue haired one. He seems to have a calm personality, but he could pull a fast one." Yuuta sneered a little at the Laguz.

"No, no, I ran into a door last night." Zarack came up with the fastest thing he could think of hoping it would fool Yuuta. Unfortunately, but not surprisingly, it didn't.

Yuuta pushed passed Zarack and marched over to Ranulf. The said Laguz heard the man making his way over to him and tensed up preparing himself for what was to come. Yuuta grabbed Ranulf's hair like he did before and forced him to look up. Ranulf stared at the man not exactly knowing what to expect.

"It _was_ you, wasn't it?" Yuuta asked calmly with a smirk. Ranulf's insides clenched up in fear. His throat went dry and breaths came a little faster than normal.

Zarack went to pull Yuuta away from his old friend but the purple haired man shook him off. "You know you want to see this one suffer for what he did to you." Yuuta told him as his grip tightened on Ranulf. "Why don't you just let me punish him the way he deserves it!"

"He didn't do anything!" Zarack yelled. "And even if he did, I wouldn't want you to be the one to punish him!"

Yuuta chuckled. "You're very bad at lying, little brother." He turned back to Ranulf. "I was listening on the other side of the door before I knocked. I heard everything you three had said."

Zarack stiffened, as did Ranulf and Takashi. _'That's it, we're done for…'_ Ranulf thought closing his eyes tightly.

"Zarack," Yuuta's voice became serious. "What was with you apologizing to this Sub-human?"

Zarack again thought of something quick. "I never said any such thing."

"Hmm…" Yuuta thought about it. "Maybe I heard wrong, you do have a low voice…

"But that doesn't change the fact that his Sub-human attacked you." Yuuta threw Ranulf to his knees and pulled out a chain from one of the many pockets he had on his leather pants. He hooked the chain on the back of Ranulf's color and tugged the chain up so the Laguz would be forced to stand.

Yuuta called for Yuki and the small, female Laguz stepped inside. "Take this one to the training room." He pushed Takashi towards Yuki. "And make sure he gets there."

Yuki bowed for a moment. She then took Takashi's hand and quickly walked out. She and Takashi both prayed for Ranulf's safety.

"Now," Yuuta handed the chain to Zarack. "You two will follow me. You, little brother, need to learn how to discipline your pets, and you," Yuuta tugged on the chain, choking Ranulf, "need to learn your place."

Zarack took the chain from Yuuta so couldn't harm Ranulf. "I'll deal with his myself, Yuuta." He walked out of his room with Ranulf. Yuuta smiled and followed behind.

"I want to make sure that you do."

--s2--

Yuuta pushed Ranulf up against a wall in another room that was filled with screaming Laguz. The blue haired cat wanted to struggle out of the taller man's grip and run for his life, but he knew that he would only get caught again. No matter what he did there was no hope for escape from this particular room for there where fire mages at every corner and two more at the entrance way. The only thing he could do was take what ever was given to him.

The purple haired Beorc tied Ranulf's chain through a ring on the wall. When he stepped back the only move Ranulf could make, without strangling him self, was placing his arms and hands on the cold stone wall.

There was a load snapping along with a cry of pure agony coming from the Ranulf's right. When he looked over he saw a hawk Laguz tied up the same way as he was getting whipped. One last lash came down and the hawk closed his eyes before passing out. A wind mage untied the chain allowed the bird Laguz to fall to the ground.

Ranulf held back a gasp when he saw the blood on the Laguz's back and wings. He couldn't tell how many times he had been hit with that whip because of all the blood that hid the scars. Ranulf took a careful look at his wings and noticed that they where clipped. He can't fly anymore.

The hawk was picked up and dragged out of the room. Soon enough a raven Laguz took his place. Ranulf heard Zarack arguing with Yuuta and took the chance to ask a few questions.

"What is this place?" Ranulf whispered to the raven.

The raven huffed. "It's a torture chamber." He whispered back a bit out of breath. "I take it that you're new here." Ranulf nodded slowly.

"How long has this been going on?" The cat asked.

"You don't know?" The raven looked at him oddly.

"I've been out of the country."

"Ah, well, three weeks. Three weeks and already it has gotten this bad. I've been counting the amount of deaths in the executions. Eighty-seven… there has been eighty-seven executions and I've been here ever since the first attack on our tribes. There were only twenty-two of us then, but as you can see, that changed quickly."

"Have there been other deaths? Besides the ones at the executions…"

"Yes, but I don't know how many."

Ranulf paused. He wondered how many Laguz have died in this Hell. "What about you?"

"Me…? What are you talking about?"

"What have they done to you?"

The raven laughed. "You don't want to know. I've been through just about every sort of torture there is." He looked at Ranulf. "You'll see for yourself soon enough. Some of these monsters aren't fully pleased with just cries of pain."

The raven jolted suddenly when the whip came down on his back. Three more came down, but the raven never let out a sound. It wasn't long after when Ranulf felt a whip on his back.

"AH!!!" Ranulf cried out. He wasn't ready for that. Another came down and Ranulf bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. The two Laguz where whisked for five minutes straight before being taken off the wall.

Ranulf and the raven panted softly trying to focus of something else rather then the pain. Stone flooring never seemed so interesting before this day, nor did the dust that covered it. Ranulf sighed as he was lifted up and carried out of the evil room. When he looked up he saw Zarack. He was glad it wasn't Yuuta. For now he was safe.

Once they were out of ear shot of anyone Zarack spoke. "I… I'm sorry that I had to do that to you. I feel awful…"

"No," Ranulf said. "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault." The cat blinked. "Put me down, I can walk. Besides, I'm probably getting blood all over you."

"You are not bleeding." Zarack told him. "I made sure to use a whip that wouldn't scar your skin. It was the least I could do to help you."

Ranulf was quiet for a few seconds. "Thanks…"

Zarack walked along the castle halls until he heard people talking. He placed Ranulf on his feet and told him to stay close behind. Ranulf agreed and did so as they made their way pass the other Begnion soldiers. Ranulf saw them sneer at him and heard them whisper 'filthy Sub-human' to each other. The cat kept his eyes low, not wanting to make eye contact.

They finally got through and Zarack explained the rules that Ranulf was to obey if he was to get out alive. Ranulf listened carefully repeating some things back to make sure he got them right.

"Takashi has already heard these rules. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble, all right?" Zarack finished.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he won't attack anyone like before." Ranulf smiled. The pain on his back had gone numb and tingly, but he knew it will go away sooner or later.

Zarack huffed. "You certainly can surprise people with that mischievous smile of yours. You have gone through nothing but pain and suffering here, yet you still smile."

Ranulf's smile widened. "It's who I am. You gain nothing from being depressed."

"I guess you are right." Zarack nodded.

The general turned to the door behind him. "This is one of the kitchens. You will be with the group behind this door. Takashi's here too. Last night I made sure that you two where put together."

Ranulf thanked him. "Uh… how are we getting back to your room?"

"The guards know where everyone… 'Belongs'... They will lead you to my room. Unfortunately, I will not be there. I have a night shift tonight as well. Lock the door and don't answer it to anyone."

The cat rolled his eyes. "You're making me feel like a kitten again, Zarack."

"Ranulf… seriously…"

"Alright."

They nodded in agreement and Zarack opened the door to the kitchen. A guard came out questioning their business.

"This one is late because of some loyalty issues." Zarack told him. The guard stared at Ranulf for a moment and then nudged his head to tell the Laguz to come in. As Ranulf did so, Zarack gave another whisper of an apology for being harsh on his words.

The door was closed and the guard shoved a scrub brush and a bucket of soapy water. "You'll be cleaning this kitchen with the rest of your group today." He told the cat. "Now hop to it!" Ranulf bowed low as Zarack told him to and went to work with no further comments.

--s2--

Ike and the new army made to rescue the kidnapped Laguz where flying over to forest to the Miscere River. Soren said it would be the fastest way to get to Syene and everyone believes Soren's choice is the best. So there they were, flying on the raven and hawk's backs again. But this time, no one said a word.

Sothe stared at Ike, who was on Tibarn again, from Naesala's back. The two birds flew side by side making it easier to see Ike's face. He was in the middle of Mist and Zihark; Soren decided to ride with the raven that brought Zihark over the caves. Something that Sothe notice was that Ike had his eyes facing the ground below the whole time.

Sothe gave Micaiah, who was sitting in front of him behind Edward, a gentle nudge to get her attention. She looked back at him and hummed in question. "Doesn't Ike look odd to you?" The thief asked.

Micaiah gazed over at Ike. "Yeah, I've been wondering what's wrong for a while now. He had that look ever since after the race." She paused for a second. "I'm worried about him."

"What do you think we should do?" Sothe ran his fingers through Micaiah's silver hair. "I've never seen him so depressed. He's always been so strong even in the Mad King's War."

"Talk to him." Micaiah said simply. "When we land, you should go talk to him."

"What…? Why me?" Sothe questioned.

"You know him better that we do." Edward answered coming into the conversation.

Sothe crossed his arms. "I don't know what I would say to him." He told them. "I'm not good with making people feel better stuff."

Micaiah smiled at her husband. "Just ask him what's wrong and if he doesn't want to tell you then that's fine. Let him though that you're there when he does want someone to talk to though. If he does tell you, all you need to do is listen and say whatever comes to mind that may help him."

Sothe glanced over at Ike again. "I guess I could do that… But what if I don't know what can help him?"

"Then think up a solution together." Micaiah answered still smiling. "You'll do fine, Sothe, and I'm sure you'll be able to help Ike."

--s2--

They flew through the sky all day until night fall. The air became cold for spring had only begun. Winter had still left behind some of its snow on the forest floor. It was peaceful at night with only a few animals calling to one another. Camp was set up and an owl hooted at the people below as they started some fires up.

The moon was almost full. Stars came out to light up the sky above the trees and only visible to the ones underneath in a couple places. Some had gone to bed already, but others wanted to stay up and catch up on good times. Sothe believed that this was the best time to go talk to Ike. However, Ike was no where to be found.

Sothe notice that Soren, Tibarn, Naesala and Leonardo were all sitting by one of the fires. The thief knew that one of them had to know where Ike had gone to. As he walked up to them Sothe wondered what he would say to Ike when he did find him.

"Hey," Sothe called. Soren looked up at him as did Leonardo. Tibarn and Naesala where fighting again about some unknown reason.

"You're looking for Ike, aren't you?" Soren asked.

Sothe was taken aback by how Soren knew what he was doing. "Are you sure that you're not some kind of fortune teller yourself?" Soren smiled at that. "Yes, I am looking for Ike. Have you seen him?"

Soren shook his head. Leonardo looked around to see if he could spot him from where he was. Sothe sighed. "Where did he run off to…?"

"He has to be in the camp somewhere." Soren told him. "Ike's not the one to go off alone during times like this."

"Wait, there he is!" Leonardo pointed to the east. Ike was wandering around the edge of the campsite. He passed a tent and was again out of sight.

Sothe started running in that direction. "Thanks." He said as he passed Leonardo.

The thief rounded the tent that Ike disappeared behind and found the mercenary leaning on a tree staring off into the distance. Sothe took a deep breath and held it as he marched over to the blue haired warrior.

Sothe released his breath quickly. "I-Ike…?"

Ike looked back at who was calling him. "Oh, hey, Sothe." He turned to his original position.

Sothe clenched and unclenched his hands. "Um… are you okay…?"

Ike notice Sothe's nervousness. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?" He turned again and leaned his back against the tree. Sothe nodded quickly. "You don't seem like it."

"I-I could say the same to you." Sothe told him.

Ike hummed. "Tell me what's bugging you and maybe I'll tell you what's bugging me."

Sothe lowered his head and thought about it. It was a good deal actually. Sothe agreed. "Fine… I'm… just afraid- no… uh…" He looked up slowly and saw Ike staring at him oddly. "Eh… It's nothing really! Something that I should be over by now!" Sothe crossed his arms.

Ike smirked a bit. "If your problem is nothing, then so is mine."

Sothe's golden eyes meet Ike's sapphire ones. They were almost daring each other to tell the other what they were thinking. Sothe broke easily. "EH! It's just…!" He calmed down. "Back during the Mad King's War… when you found me on your ship to Begnion…"

"What about it?" Ike questioned.

"You…" Sothe paused. "You didn't throw me off the ship…"

Ike laughed. "Why would I throw you off the ship?"

"Well… you seem to be thinking about it when he saw me being dragged towards you by Nasir…" Sothe looked away from Ike's gaze feeling uncomfortable like he was back then. "B-but then afterwards… I started to see you as a role model… You were so much stronger than I was! Even today I still highly respect you, and speaking to you seems… awkward… as if I don't have the right to talk to the person I owe my life to."

There was a small silence between the two. Ike then smiled and placed his hand on Sothe's head. "You like to think far into things, don't you?" Sothe looked up at him in wonder. "You're my equal, Sothe. Don't believe that I'm a higher rank than you. 'Kay?"

Sothe blinked a few times. "O-okay…"

Ike chuckled and removed his hand. "You're my friend, and I hope you can see me as your friend too." Sothe was slightly confused by Ike's words. He soon smiled like Ike was and nodded. Ike was shocked. "Gasp! He has the ability to smile!"

"Shut up…" Sothe's smile vanished.

Ike laughed again. "There we go, talking like everyday friends."

Sothe's smile rose back up a tiny bit. It didn't last long though. "It's your turn now. What's bothering you?"

Ike stared out in the distance in the east again. "It's complicated, Sothe."

"It can't be that bad." Sothe said.

Ike stared at him. "It is… I don't even know if I should tell you. We agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone until-" Ike stopped noticing that he said too much.

"We…?" Sothe asked. "Ike, who else knows about your secret?"

"…" Ike was quiet. He didn't know what to say next. He then sighed. "If I'm to tell you we have to leave the camp." With that Ike left the camp and into the forest.

Sothe was left behind questioning himself if he should follow. Without a word he walked into the forest after Ike.

Ike lead Sothe to an opening in the forest that was far enough from the camp for Ike's comfort, but close enough that they could still see the camp fires. Ike sat down and leaned up against a tree again. He told Sothe that he may want to sit down; Sothe took the offer.

Ike didn't say anything for a few moments. He startled Sothe when he spoke. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not a word." His voice was calm, but Sothe could tell that he was struggling.

"Alright, not a word to anyone." Sothe repeated Ike's words to show his understanding.

Ike stared at him. "Not even to Micaiah, Sothe."

Sothe wondered why this was so important to Ike for no one to know about it. He decided that it couldn't hurt to ask Ike why. When he did though, Ike looked away towards the east again.

"I wouldn't even be telling you if I was able to hold this in." Ike said softly. "I need to have someone know about it, or else I'm going to go insane." Ike looked back at Sothe. "You just have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it. Everything you hear from me never leaves your mouth."

Sothe saw the seriousness in Ike's eyes. "I promise." He said truthfully.

The blue haired warrior stood up and faced Sothe. "…It's about Ranulf." He started. "I'm worried about him."

The thief lowered his head in shame. "Sorry… I'm the reason why he was taken by the Begnion army."

"No, it's alright." Ike said. "You were angry; I would have done the same. But…" He paused. "I'm worried… more than a friend would be. Ranulf and I…" Sothe stared at Ike completely clueless as to what Ike was about to confess. "We… are… together…"

Sothe tilted his head to the side. "Together…? I don't get it… sorry."

Ike scratched his head in frustration. "Uh! We're together! You know… we…"

It was then the thief realised what Ike was trying to say. "You guys… love each other…?" Ike spun around so his back was facing Sothe and nodded. Sothe was speechless. He didn't know what to think or say. He started asking himself what Micaiah would say to something like this.

Ike's eyes narrowed as he faced Sothe again. "You think this is horrible don't you. I bet you're thinking that we're freaks."

Sothe got to his feet and placed his hands on Ike's shoulders. "No, I don't! It's not like that at all." Sothe had no idea what he was saying. Whatever came to his mind was coming out of his mouth. "Actually, I think it's great that you have each other." Sothe wondered if he ever said anything like this before; it's unlike him.

"You do…?" Ike was surprised. "Eh, but it's forbidden in so many ways! For one, I'm Beorc and he's Laguz. Two, we're both male! It's not meant to work."

Sothe thought about it. "I don't know how to help you, Ike."

Ike sighed. "I didn't think you would. There isn't a way to solve this."

"What I do know," Sothe got Ike's attention. "We can save the Laguz including Ranulf. That's what matters now, right?"

Ike stared at Sothe blankly. He then smiled. "Right."

"Let's worry about those problems later and only think about one thing at a time."

"Alright, thank you, Sothe."

"No problem."

The two started their way back to camp in a bit of a hurry. The others would be looking for them before they went off to bed themselves. Hopefully they didn't cause anyone to start worrying.

"Ah, Ike?" Sothe called while they ran towards the camp.

"Hmm?" Ike hummed to tell Sothe he was listening.

"Could you not tell Micaiah or anyone else… how apologetic and weak I've been here?"

Ike chuckled. "Why not? You're calmer state is a nice side for you."

Sothe huffed. "No it's not…"

"Alright, then…" Ike said with a mocking disappointment.

The two friends made it back to camp to find Micaiah and Soren searching for them. When Micaiah saw them she smiled and ran over to meet with them. Soren soon found Micaiah with Sothe and Ike and followed.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." Micaiah told them.

"Yeah, where have you two been?" Soren asked.

Ike shrugged. "Around." He then yawned. "I'm going to bed, night." He then casually strolled away.

"We should get some sleep too, Micaiah." Sothe said. He took hold of her hand and started to head for their tent. "Night, Soren."

"Good-night, Soren!"

Soren stood where he was. "Okay, then…?"

--s2--

Ranulf and Takashi were lead to Zarack's room and left alone for the night. Ranulf did what Zarack told him and locked the door once it was closed and he knew that the guard had made his leave. It was late and the two Laguz were tired knowing that they had to do the same thing all over again.

Takashi fell on the bed and got under the covers. He curled up like a kitten Laguz would and hugged onto his pillow. "Ranulf…" he whispered.

"Yeah…?" Ranulf whispered back.

"Where do you think Yuki was…?" Takashi blushed as he asked the question. "If girls are separated from the guys, where do you think she would have been?"

Ranulf saw Takashi's concern. When they were in the kitchens, they met up with that Laguz tiger that Ranulf had met in the steam room. He told them that females where assigned to other jobs such as laundry, the baths, as well as entertainment, that included disgusting things that Ranulf never wanted to repeat. He knew what that raven was talking about. Now, he too wanted to know where Yuki had been all day.

"I'm sure she was doing some laundry today, Takashi." Ranulf told him to comfort him. "I think I saw her walking with some clothes earlier before I came to the kitchens." Takashi seemed to calm down.

Sure it was a lie. Ranulf knew that and felt a little bad about it. In truth he had no idea where she was, but Takashi needs to think otherwise right now. Ranulf notice the way he looks at Yuki when she's around and Yuki seems to give the same expression. If only they weren't in a horrible place then those two would be able to get together like a normal relationship.

Ranulf got into bed beside Takashi. "Don't worry about it, Takashi. I'm sure she'll be fine." He lay down on the pillows and fell into the warmth and safety they blankets gave him. "Go to sleep, you'll need some strength tomorrow."

Takashi murmured "okay" and snuggled closer to the mattress below him. Ranulf smiled at the sight. Takashi was still young and had that kitten look to him. So peaceful and innocent.

Ranulf sighed and stared up at the ceiling. After the silence of the night came, Ranulf's mind wandered off to what Ike would be doing now. _'Sleeping… it's late so he shouldn't be up.' _Ranulf rolled on his side and looked out the window. _'Where are you though… hopefully no where Begnion can get you...'' _

Ranulf closed his eyes. _'Stay safe, my thick headed warrior…' _With that last thought, Ranulf fell asleep and into an uneasy dream.

--s2--

HA! I did it! I beat the record! YAY! Thank you again Kai the Tiger Princess for the information on Sothe and Ike in Path of Radiance! Really needed it! I looked some more into the chapter after looking for like an hour… meh… REVIEW!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS! I FEED ON THEM!!! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!?????!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

^^Hey peoples! Guess what… I forgot to put Shinon in the last chapter… eh… I wanted him there. Ah well expect Shinon to be in this chapter! THX FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Love you all for them!Oh and I found out while playing Fire Emblem that I've been spelling Siene wrong… it's not Syene… sry '. ahahaha…

WARNING! : This chapter is mainly torture! Almost all of it is… IT'S GORY!! sort of… I don't know… ALSO! Ranulf is harassed… in that way… it doesn't get far but it's still there… DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!!!

ONE MORE THING! I didn't read it over… its way to freaking long! So if there are mistakes IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't hate me… *Big puppy eyes*

--s2--

_Ranulf stood in darkness fully clothed in his usual outfit. It was cold and there was an eerie feeling that told the blue haired Laguz that something wasn't right. He walked forward searching for someone who may be able to help him out of the shadows. He then saw someone in the distance. Getting closer to the figure he noticed that it was his sword warrior, Ike. The cat gasp and called over to the man, his voice echoed off nothing._

_Hearing his voice, Ike looked over and smiled. Ranulf started to run and just when he was about to hug his well missed lover, bars came down between them. Ranulf backed up and bumped into more bars and found out that he was in a cage. _

"_Ranulf!" Ike yelled. The mercenary got into a fighting stance and a white light formed a sword in Ike's right hand. The light's shine grew and then suddenly vanished leaving behind Ragnell in Ike's the sword up, Ike slashed the bars hoping to get his cat out. Again and again he tried, but it was no use. The bars weren't even scratched._

_Ranulf watched as Ike tired himself out trying to save him. Ike swung once more and electricity went from the bars, up Ragnell, and flowed through Ike. With a cry of agony Ike was thrown backwards; his sword flew in a different direction._

_There was laughing. _

"_Ike!" Ranulf cried. "Ike, are you alright?!" The laughing continued and Ranulf was started to growl at the high pitched chuckle._

"_What a pathetic weakling." the voice snickered. "Did you honestly think that it would be that easy to get the Sub-human out of that cage? Ridiculous."_

_Another figure emerged from the dark. Ranulf instantly jumped when he saw who it was. Yuuta stood above Ike staring down at the unconscious warrior. He tapped Ike with his foot a few times before Ranulf stopped him._

"_Get away from him!" He ordered. Yuuta smiled that evil smile of him and laughed. _

_Ike woke up and saw an unfamiliar face and moves away quickly. "Who are you?!" He asked in a panic. "What do you want?!"_

_Yuuta stopped laughing and stared at Ike. "It's not what I want." He answered. "But I enjoy it either way." He snapped his fingers and dark shadows surrounded Ranulf._

_Ike gasped. "No, Ranulf!" He ran up to the bars being careful not to touch them. When the shadows retreated Ranulf was left in nothing but the gray rag around his waist and his hair had been cut. Around his neck was a crimson color and his ear was pierced with a similar ring; it was the way he looked in Begnion as a slave. Ike didn't like what he saw. "What did you do to him?!" _

_The purple haired man walked between the Ike and the cage holding Ranulf captive. "Nothing, yet." _

_Ike glared at Yuuta. "You better release him now or else I--"_

"_Or else what?" Yuuta interrupted with a mocking tone. Ike became silent. "You're dreaming you do know that, right? It's just a dream. If you want all this to stop then I suggest that you wake up." He started laughing again._

_A whip appeared behind Ranulf and it began to beat the Laguz. Ranulf yelped. "No… Ike, don't-- AH! B-believe him… Everything-- eh… you are seeing is r-- Real!" After one last slash on the back Ranulf fell to the ground on his hands and knees. _

_Ike stared in horror as his love was struck time and again. He was useless to him; there was no way he could help. "Ranulf!!!"_

"_HAHAHA! This is so much fun!" Yuuta exclaimed. "I wonder what you'll do if I kill him!" _

_The whip transformed into an axe. Ranulf was too hurt and weak to move. He saw the weapon above him and his mismatched eyes grew in fear. "NO!!!!" He heard Ike scream out. The blue haired warrior then suddenly disappeared._

--s2--

"NO!" Ike's eyes opened wide as he woke up and sat up quickly; too quickly.

BANG!

"Ow…"

"Ow…"

Ike rubbed his forehead and looked up to see who he had knocked into. "Sorry… I…"

"It's okay, Ike." Soren's said. He was also rubbing his head. "Are you ok? You were almost screaming in that dream of your's."

"I was…?" Ike rested his hands on the blankets he had on the sleeping bag he was in. Ike then remembered something from the dream. "Ah, Soren, we have to get over to Siene as soon as possible! They're tormenting and killing the Laguz!"

Soren wasn't surprised. "I had guessed as such, Ike. But, Ike, what exactly did you see in your dream?"

"Huh…?" Ike was taken aback by the question. "Well…"

The mage put up his hand to stop Ike. "Wait, not here. We'll gather everyone first. Goddess Yune may be sending you a message to help us."

Ike nodded his head slowly. He then got up. "We still have to hurry." He said as he grabbed his armour and Ragnell. Once he was ready he ran out the door.

SMASH!

"Ouch!"

Ike groaned while he was face down in the dirt. "This is just not my morning…" He grumbled.

"Ike…?" the high voice was familiar. "You're up, good. I was worried."

"Mist… is that you?" Ike questioned just to make sure it was her.

He heard a giggle. "Yes. Of course, silly. Why?"

Ike sighed. "Never mind…"

--s2--

_Yuuta snapped his fingers for the second time and the shadows took the axe away. "Awe, he woke up… too bad."_

_Ranulf's eyes gazed over to where Ike had vanished. He could feel blood run down his back and drip from his stomach to the floor. Yuuta sighed and floated up with the darkness and gave Ranulf one last smile before leaving._

_The blue haired cat rested his head on the cool bars of the cage he was trapped in. Was that really Ike? Did their dream somehow connect to each other? If they were… could Ranulf tell Ike where he was exactly? That would help Ike and the others out a lot. He could give Ike inside information. What about Yuuta though…_

_With a huff of frustration. Ranulf thought about what he could tell, or even show Ike what all has been going on. How did this happen in the first place? Would they be able to connect again?_

"_Ike…" the cat whispered. "IKE!"_

--s2--

Ranulf jolted violently as he awoke. He looked around to find himself back in Zarack's room. He mentally sighed. _'Day three…'_

Searching the room a little more he saw Takashi staring at him with concern. Ranulf stared back with slight confusion.

"Are you alright?" Takashi asked. His facial expression was filled with panic. "You were screaming."

"Screaming…?" Ranulf repeated.

"Yeah, like you were dying!" Takashi exclaimed. "You scared me! I didn't know what to do!"

Ranulf chuckled. "I'm fine, Takashi. Just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" Takashi was definitely frightened. Ranulf gave him a smile to reassure him. Takashi seemed to calm down a bit.

The blue cat looked around once more. "Where is Zarack?"

"He left not to long before you started having that dream." Takashi told him. "Said he had some things to take care of. He also said that we didn't have to go working with the other Laguz today."

Ranulf was surprised at this. "We don't…? But what about the others?"

Takashi's ears twitched. "We have a choice. Either go working with the others or go to the stadium with Kinya and Yuki."

"Kinya…?" Ranulf questioned. "Wait, isn't he the one that started this whole mess?" Takashi nodded. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the stadium… where Yuki will be." Takashi answered with a small blush. "I want to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Ranulf understood Takashi's feelings for Yuki. "Alright, stay out of trouble as well though. I'll go too and see if I can get Kinya to say any information I can use." He smiled. This was perfect timing. Now that he can sort of talk to Ike in his dreams, inside information was needed so he could help with the rescue.

Takashi stared at Ranulf with a frown. "Be careful… If Kinya really hates us Laguz then there's no doubt that he'll try something."

The blue Laguz cat didn't think of that. He thought about his decision once more. He then turned to face Takashi again. "I have to, I can't be a burden to the others."

"But, even if you do find something out, you wouldn't be able to tell the ones that are coming to save us." The green Laguz cat told him. "What would be the point?"

"I can tell them." Ranulf said. Takashi was confused and Ranulf knew he had to tell him about the dream now. "I'm able to communicate with Ike."

"Ike?" Takashi's eyebrows lowered in thought. "Oh, you mean the guy you where calling out to."

Ranulf jumped up out of the bed. "W-what?!"

Takashi chuckled at Ranulf's reaction. "That sounded a little wrong didn't it. Anyway, you where talking in your sleep. Well, only a little. All you said was that guy's name."

"Are you sure…?" Ranulf asked, but regretted it.

"What do you mean?" Takashi tilted his head to the side. Ranulf didn't answer. "What? You're acting like you like this guy or something." Takashi exploded with laughter.

Ranulf glared at Takashi. "What would be wrong with that?"

Takashi stopped laughing. "Huh?" he giggled for a moment. "I don't get it."

"I-- uh…" Ranulf didn't know what to say now. He and Ike had to keep quiet about their relationship until a better time. They were breaking too many rules and there is no way everyone could just let the situation be. "Forget I said that." Ranulf turned away to head for the bathroom.

"Ah… I can't just forget it!" Takashi said standing up from the bed. "Come on, tell."

Ranulf stopped walking, but didn't face Takashi. "I can't tell you."

"Why not…?"

"Because, we…"

"You…?"

"…"

"Ranulf, I'm not stupid." Ranulf heard Takashi step closer to him. "I'm able to put pieces together and I know what you were going to say. So, just come out and say it."

"I… wait…" Ranulf spun around and stared at Takashi. "If you know, then why don't you tell me? I'll tell you if it's right or not."

Takashi smiled. "Okay, you and this Ike guy are in love."

Ranulf's tail stiffened and his ears lowered to his skull in shock and embarrassment. "How… how are you capable of saying that so easily?!" Ranulf shouted. "You do know that its forbidden for a Beorc and a Laguz to fall in love with each other let alone date with each other!?"

"Yeah, I know." Takashi said simply. "But, really, it doesn't matter. Zarack was born from both Beorc and Laguz blood, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Ranulf answered.

"And he's alright, right?"

"Yes, but, a lot of people hate the Branded. That's why that kind of relationship is forbidden." Ranulf was growing tired of this conversation.

"We don't hate them though and I'm sure others don't as well." Takashi shrugged. "So, I don't see the problem with this."

Ranulf sighed. He didn't see the problem either. It was all because of Begnion and their fear of the Laguz that started the stupid law. If they didn't start hate them then everyone else would have been fine with the Laguz as well.

"I don't know what to do…" Ranulf said honestly. "No one will accept us."

"I do." Takashi said. "Zarack will and Yuki too. I'm sure a lot of people will!"

Ranulf thought about it. "Alright, I guess we can tell Zarack, but that's it. I don't want to jeopardize this."

There was a knock on the door. Ranulf wondered if this was going to be an everyday thing with that door. He looked over at Takashi thinking about if he should open it. As far as they knew it could be a Begnion soldier. Without Zarack here with his protection anything could happen.

There was then a voice calling from the other side. "Um… I was asked to bring you to the stadium if any of you wanted to go…" It was Yuki.

Ranulf relaxed and unlocked the door and opened it for Yuki. The young woman Laguz walked in carefully and gave a small smile to Takashi and Ranulf. Her smile soon faded though.

"I was told to bring you to the stadium if you wanted to go." Yuki announced. "If not then your group is going to be outside working on… sorry I don't remember what they are doing…" She bowed in apology.

Takashi stepped toward her. "Ah, don't worry about, there's no need to be sorry. We're both going to the stadium today."

Yuki stood up straight again. "O-okay…" She turned to the open door. "Th-this way then…"

--s2--

The three Laguz made it to the stadium. After Ranulf and Takashi where seated Yuki told them that Master Kinya would be here in a few minutes. The other two nodded. "I can't stay… Master Yuuta wants me to stay with him today." Ranulf noticed Takashi's hands curled up into fists when he heard that. Yuki then left and Takashi was about to start yelling.

"…"

"…"

"Bastard…" Takashi whispered. "He… he's going… to…"

Ranulf placed a hand on Takashi's shoulder. "Calm down, we don't know for sure that _that _is happening."

"It's sort of obvious, isn't it?!" He stood up. "He's going to use her and there is nothing we can do to stop it! I feel so useless!" He fell to his knees again and punched the wooden flooring.

"My, my, such anger." a new voice said.

The Laguz looked up and saw a man with purple hair and blue eyes. He wore white from to bottom, his coat had a ruby coloured lining. His skin was pale and clean. It seemed like he was from royalty.

"Master… Kinya?" Ranulf guessed.

The man smiled. "Good, you know who I am." He sat down on his chair in the middle of the two cats. He looked over at Takashi with his soft, yet dangerous smile.

"Um…" Ranulf thought about words he could say. "Was it you that invited us here?"

"Why, yes, I was." Kinya answered turning his gaze over to Ranulf. "No problem with that, I hope."

"Oh, no, no." Ranulf shook his head. "I was just wondering, if I may ask, why did you invite us here?"

Kinya hummed in amusement. "If you must know, I wanted to see just what Zarack had dragged in." He crossed his legs before continuing. "You see, Zarack never wants to have anything to do with what happens around here with you Sub-humans. I was merely wondering why he would want to keep you two as his pets. He insisted on keeping you two with him in his dorm room."

Ranulf wasn't surprised at this. He stared into the open space in the middle of the stadium. His eyebrows frowned in confusion when he didn't see a wooden pole in the middle of the ring. _'Maybe they haven't set a new one up yet…' _

Ranulf was pulled out of his thoughts when a pair of hands wrapped around his sides. He looked down at them in slight panic before those hands had lift him up to his feet and lead them to Kinya's lap. Now Ranulf was really panicking. "M--Master Kinya…?"

The said man chuckled. "Your eyes are very interesting. Two colours, huh? Green, a colour that represents calmness and crimson, a colour that represents blood." His index finger pointed under Ranulf's eyes when he said each colour. "Then there's your hair. A soft shade of blue." He ran his fingers through the Laguz's short hair. "No wonder Zarack likes to keep you."

The Laguz was extremely confused and lost for words. He looked behind him over to Takashi and gave a silent call for help. Takashi nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"When are the executions going to start, Master Kinya?" He asked calmly as he could.

Kinya stopped admiring Ranulf to answer Takashi's question. "They should be starting soon. Why?"

"N--no reason…" Takashi stuttered. "I'm not the one to have a lot of patients that's all."

Kinya wrapped his arms around and brought him into a hug. Ranulf, although disgusted by the action, did nothing. "Don't worry," Kinya spoke. "It'll start soon.

"In the meantime…" Kinya grabbed Takashi's arm and hosted him up and also on his lap. "Let's take a look at what you are." He tilted Takashi's head up with his fingers and examined him; his other arm was still wrapped around Ranulf. "Green hair, golden eyes. I also heard that they had some trouble with you the first day you where here. My son, Yuuta, wasn't happy about that. He asked for your execution to be yesterday. Zarack came in though and protected you."

Ranulf blinked. "That's why…" He stopped himself.

Kinya stared over at him with a smile. "Hmm? What was that?"

"Oh… nothing… sorry…" Ranulf said. _'That's why Zarack had to go that night, it wasn't a night shift.' _

The man in white shrugged. "Okay then."

Cheering was heard and the Laguz took that as a warning that the execution was starting. In the ring a Laguz raven was pushed out with his hands tied in front of him. The raven didn't struggle or put up a fight he just simply walked out tall and strong, ready for what was about to happen.

The blue haired cat studied the raven, he had a feeling that he had met him before. He then silently gasped. It was the raven he met the yesterday in that cold room Yuuta had lead him and Zarack to.

"Ah," Kinya breathed, "Flayel, so you're first to go today."

"Flayel…?" Ranulf questioned.

"He was my servant ever since we decided to bring you Sub-humans here." Kinya answered. "I don't see why the camps that keep you Sub-humans in your place were closed down so I thought I would pick up the slack." Ranulf's breath hitched slightly. He was spilling information.

"We weren't here for a long while and when I heard that Begnion was becoming friends with your kind I thought I would come back and put a stop to that." Kinya chuckled. "Now you are probably wondering why I'm telling you such things. Well, it's because I want you to know. Everyone has a right to know what they are being punished for. You Sub-humans where never to exist in this world, so we are getting rid of you. One by one."

Ranulf didn't know if he should say anything. He couldn't help it though. "Then why don't you just… kill us…? Instead of putting in slavery first…?"

"Just because." Kinya smirked. "I enjoy seeing some suffer. Plus, it's the only way to prove that you're obedient. You should be thankful; I'm giving you all a chance to live by obeying our orders. Who knows, maybe one day I'll set the rest of you free."

Takashi felt a thin line of hope when he heard that. Ranulf felt a little better, but it didn't change anything about the torment the Laguz were facing right now. They needed to get the Laguz freed as soon as possible.

Their attention was drawn back to the raven in the middle of the ring after a long silence. Flayel was shoved roughly to the sand and was stripped of his clothing; just like what happened last time. One of the guards yanked at Flayel's color and brought him up to his feet again. There was no embarrassment, depression, or anger shown on Flayel's face; he was completely emotionless.

Another guard crouched down and ran his fingers through the sand in search of something. When he found it he got up and latched it on to Flayel's wrists; they were hand cuffs with a chain that Ranulf guessed was hooked to the floor somewhere in the sand. The chain didn't allow Flayel to move his hands very far, not to mention they were still tied together.

The same thing was brought up from the sand to cuff around Flayel's ankles. There was nowhere the raven could go now. Still, the raven didn't try. He knew better.

A large axe wielder came out with a smile. He stood behind Flayel and waited. The guards grabbed the raven's black wings and spread them out wide. The guards nodded to the axe man and with one swift swing one of the wings was cut clean off.

"AHH!!!" Flayel cried. He leaned forward and tried to step away from his tormentor, but the chains on his ankles didn't let him go far. He stared at his wing on the ground. "Bastard…" his strangled voice said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ranulf hated this. It was worse than the burning. They were tormenting him before they were going to kill him. Flayel screamed out again falling to his knees when his other wing was cut off and Ranulf couldn't help but jump slightly. Kinya, noticing Ranulf's discomfort, tightened his hold around his waist.

Flayel looked up directly at where the three were sitting. Kinya smiled and waved down to his old slave. Flayel barred his teeth. He rose up his hands and flipped off Kinya. The Beorc's smile only widened.

Flayel forced himself to stand. "Don't… Don't give in to these bastards!" He yelled. All the Laguz turned their heads down to listen to the raven. "Fight for your life! Show nothing but honour and your will to live! This is the end for me, but that doesn't mean it's the end for all of us! Find a way out!" He paused and tried to catch his breath. "May you Beorc bastards rot in hell!! Long live the Laguz!!!"

After that the axe was swung down and stabbed through Flayel's back. The raven grunted and blood started to spill from his lips. He fell, face first in the sand coughing up all the blood in his throat and lungs. He reached out for his black wings that lay beside him. Before he could touch them though his hand went limp and his eyes closed never to be opened again.

Ranulf felt sick. So much blood was spilt from the wounds. He placed his right hand over his mouth. "Master Kinya…" Ranulf whispered.

Kinya looked at him. "Hm, you don't look so good." Takashi gazed over to see what was wrong. He too was looking pale from what he just saw.

The blue haired cat shook his head. "Is there a washroom nearby…?"

The Beorc nodded. With a wave of his hand a guard came out and bowed in respect. "Take this one to the washroom. It seems that his stomach can't handle this sight just yet." The guard bowed again and Ranulf got up to his feet. Quietly, he followed the guard while his mind replayed what had just happened.

--s2--

Once they were at the washroom the guard told Ranulf that he would wait outside for him. Ranulf nodded slowly and bowed before he walked into the washroom.

Ranulf turned on the tap at the sink and held his hands under to catch the water. He splashed the water in his face a few times and looked up in the mirror. "How many more are going to die before we all escape…?" he whispered to himself.

He stared long and hard at his reflection. Something red flashed before his eyes. Ranulf rubbed his eyes with his left hand and when he opened them again he gasped. His reflection was covered in blood. His frighten expression had cuts and scratches all over. Fresh crimson blood ran down his face and dripped down into the still running water.

Closing his eye tightly, Ranulf slashed more ice cold water in his face. When he looked up again the blood was gone. There were no cuts on his face and no sign of them ever being there. Ranulf shakily smiled to himself as he gazed down at the sink. "Just my imagination…" He chuckled. "This place really gets to you."

He turned the water off and smiled in the mirror. His smile faded quickly when he saw Yuuta standing behind him in the mirror holding a dagger up to his neck. He jumped and tripped over his own feet as he took a deep intake of air. He landed on the tile flooring on his backend before laying flat on the cold ground. When he looked up at the purpled hair man he was no longer there.

Ranulf sat up and wrapped his arm around his bare chest. "I need to calm down…" He inhaled and exhaled slowly to force himself to relax. "Everything will be fine in the end." He stood up and walked out of the washroom not daring to look in the mirror again.

--s2--

He was lead back to the stadium to watch the rest of the executions. When he arrived he found Takashi missing.

"Ah, your back, good." Kinya smiled. He held out his hand and lead Ranulf back to his lap.

"Where did Takashi go to?" Ranulf asked his multicoloured eyes held a small amount of worry.

Kinya's blue eyes glistened dangerously. "The green haired one? He left since he couldn't take anymore of this entertainment. He was taken back to the group you're both in."

Ranulf stared at the wooden floor. He wondered if Takashi would alright. At his age all of this would definitely take a toll on him. Heck, Ranulf is older, has been through war, and this was taking a toll on _him_. Well, at least Takashi didn't have to see anymore today; at least Ranulf hoped he didn't.

--s2--

Ike and the others were making their way to Tanas. Soren said to Ike that after they make it there they'll stop to eat and Ike will have the chance to tell everyone about his dream. Ike agreed to this, but wasn't exactly happy about the stop. Getting to Ranulf was the only thing on his mind. Stopping now and then was a waist of time in Ike's point of view.

They made it to Tanas when the sun was high above in the slightly cloudy sky. They went into the shelter of the Tanas temple and stopped for a bite to eat. Soren had already gathered up the Dawn Brigade, the Laguz kings and the rest of their own group; the hawks and ravens that were also brought along where lost in conversations of their own.

The group sat together in a circle on the floor. The three Laguz kings sat together, Tibarn purposely putting Naesala in the middle of them. Reyson sat beside Tibarn which was expected. The Dawn Brigade sat together side by side with Micaiah in the middle next to Sothe. Leonardo and Edward where on the other side of Micaiah. Rhys was beside Edward and next to him was Ike. Soren took a seat on the opposite side of Ike next to Zihark who was seated next to Skrimir.

Ike noticed that Nolan and Rolf weren't here. When he asked where they were Tibarn answered that they will be coming later with Ulki and Janaff.

Soren was the one to start the conversation after that. "Ike would like to share something that he dreamt about last night."

"Dreamt?" Skrimir snorted as he crossed his arms. "Why must we discuss a dream? There's no point to that."

"This was more than a dream." Ike said.

"It looked like a nightmare if you ask me." Mist said softly.

Soren nodded. "He was yelling and acted as if he was in pain."

"In pain?" Rhys and Micaiah questioned.

Ike shook his head. "I wasn't the one in pain really. It was Ranulf."

"What happened?" Leonardo asked.

Ike looked at the piece of bread in his hands. "At first he running towards me and before we knew it he was locked up."

"Makes sense," Tibarn mumbled. "He is locked up in Siene."

"Quit pointing out the obvious, Tibarn." Naesala said who was resting his head in his hand. He bit off a piece of meat.

Tibarn smacked Naesala on the back of the head. "Shut up, you! No one was talking to you!"

"Ow…" Naesala held a hand to his mouth. "You made me bite my tongue, you damn pigeon!"

"Who are you calling a pigeon!" Tibarn curled his hands into fists just waiting for the right moment to punch the day lights out of the Raven King. "If anyone here is a stupid pigeon it would be you!"

The two bird kings pressed their foreheads to each other and tried to push the other back in a childish dare. They growled at one another waiting for the other to make the first attack so they can start up a fight. That was until Reyson and Skrimir pulled them away.

"Quit fighting, you're both dumb birds!" Skrimir yelled.

Reyson tugged on one of Tibarn's feathers and pulled it out. Tibarn yelped in pain and turned to Reyson. "What was that for?" the Hawk King asked a little more calmly than he was with Naesala.

The Heron Prince twirled the feather between his thumb and forefinger. "It was the only thing I could think of to make you stop." He smiled innocently. Tibarn glared slightly at the prince.

Zihark scratched the back of his neck. "Could we get back on the subject?"

"Yes, please do." Edward added.

Tibarn and Naesala gave each other one last dirty look before crossing their arms and turning away. They both huffed and everyone could help but huff as well.

"Anyway," Soren began again. "Ike, continue what you were saying."

Ike nodded and looked around at their group. "So, he was locked up and I tried to get him out, but some sort of electric shock flew me back. When I opened my eyes again there was this purple haired man, wearing black leather, standing over me." He paused in case anyone had a question. Since no one said anything he continued. "I asked who he was and what he wanted."

"Did he say?" Sothe asked.

"No." Ike shook his head. "He didn't say what he wanted either, he said that it was what his 'master' wanted."

"Who's that?" Micaiah questioned. "Or did he not say."

"Didn't say." Ike told her.

"Then what happened?" Rhys pushed on.

"Shadows surround Ranulf by that guy's will. When they vanished Ranulf was left in nothing but a grey rag around his waist, his hair was cut and there was a color around his neck as well as a ring in his ear; both of them the colour crimson."

"What could those be for?" Leonardo came into the conversation.

"No one ever said." Ike said.

"After that a whip came and started beating Ranulf" Ike informed them. "I couldn't do anything, but watch. An axe appeared and before anything could happen… I woke up."

"It was just a dream." Skrimir informed them. "What happened there can't be used as real information."

"Well, it could." Rhys said quietly. Everyone turned their attention to the saint. "Yune's magic may be doing this to help us. Ike may be able to connect to Ranulf through his mind with Yune's help. This means that Ranulf could give us updates on what is happening in Siene. Ike, did Ranulf ever speak during the dream?"

"Yes," Ike answered. "The other man was saying that what I was seeing was just a dream, but Ranulf said otherwise. He said that everything that was happening was real."

"This is ridiculous!" Skrimir roared.

"It can help us thought." Soren said.

"That could help us out a lot." Edward repeated Soren's words while staring at the floor. "…but if this is possible, and all of this is true, then what about that purple haired man?"

"Yeah, it seems like he can interfere." Leonardo said.

It went silence. Everyone what thinking about all that was said. A few minutes went by with them all just eating and thinking. Their thoughts were then interrupted by a sound of a small bird chirping.

Everyone looked up to see a little orange bird fly in through the window and sore around the room. Micaiah knew who exactly who it was. "Yune!" The bird heard its name and flew down to the silver haired girl. Yune landed on Micaiah's shoulder and tweeted in her ear. Micaiah nodded, understanding the little sounds Yune made and closed her eyes.

"Micaiah?" Sothe called quietly. The said girl opened her eyes again. Right away Sothe knew it wasn't his wife; her eyes were a ruby colour. "Yune." Sothe sounded slightly annoyed.

Yune looked at Sothe. "Sorry, Sothe, but Micaiah's body is the only one that will accept me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sothe leaned back on his hands laying his head back in the air.

The goddess turned to face the rest of the group. "I only have a little time here, my powers have been weakened for the time being.

"You're right about the connection between Ike and Ranulf. You're also right about me giving you help with that. It's very rare that I'm able to find a good connection between two people."

Ike flinched slightly at that. _'Does Yune know about me and Ranulf…?' _

"You two must be good friends then." Rhys smiled, kicking Ike out of his thoughts.

"… I guess." Ike murmured.

Yune caught everyone's attention again. "I'll continue to help by giving Ranulf and Ike a connection to each other through their minds. This is all I can do for you though. The rest is up to you." They all nodded to show to Yune that they understand.

"Oh, and Ike," Yune smiled. "I know, and it's okay."

The young goddess closed her eyes and gave Micaiah her body back. When the silver haired woman opened her golden eyes again Yune flew away.

Everybody's eyes where on Ike wondering what Yune had meant. Zihark was the first to ask the question all of them all desperately wanted to ask. "What does Yune know about, Ike?"

Ike didn't say anything. He gazed over at Sothe silently asking for help. The green haired thief nodded.

"Shouldn't we be heading out?" Sothe questioned as he stood up. "If we don't hurry up then the rescue is going to be put to waste."

"He's right." Tibarn stood up as well. "Besides, sitting around is boring."

The group all got up to their feet and started to head out. The two bird kings called their man to follow.

Ike and Sothe were that last to walk outside. "Thanks." Ike whispered. "You saved me there."

"Don't mention it." Sothe said as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Whenever you tell them you tell them. I would be careful now though."

"I'm always careful." Ike told him.

"Yeah, well, now they know you're hiding something."

"Right…"

Sothe sighed. "Worry about later though. When you see mob coming your way then worry."

Ike chuckled. "May be a little too late, but alright."

Sothe shrugged and started to walk away from Ike to meet up with the ones ahead. Ike soon followed.

--s2--

Ranulf sat, unwillingly, on Kinya's lap. The executions were over for the day. Through the whole thing Flayel, a hawk woman with her new born son and the father, an old male tiger, and a young male cat where all killed in disgusting ways. Ranulf was extremely pale and was glad that it was finally over.

Kinya started to stand and Ranulf was dropped from the seat to his feet. He was shaking and Kinya noticed. "Here," Kinya spoke. "This may help." He took out a small glass bottle the size of Ranulf's index finger. He handed it to the blue haired cat and smiled.

Ranulf took the bottle and looked at it. _'Knowing this man I can't trust him.'_ He shook his head. "No, I should be fine. Thank you though." He passed it back.

"It will make you feel better." Kinya told him. He shook the bottle slightly with dark blue liquid flopped around by the disturbance. "I insist you take it."

The cat bowed in a fake respect. "I feel fine now that it's over. This is just something I'm going to have to get use to."

The Beorc hummed in thought. "That is true, but you'll still take this." He lowered himself to Ranulf's height. "Then after you can come to my dorm." he smiled evilly as he slid a hand around his hip.

Ranulf shivered in disgust, Kinya took it a different way and his smiled widened. "I-- I…" Ranulf couldn't find any words to say. "Master Zarack… all ready had plans for me." He said before his eyes widened. _'What did I just say…?' _

"Oh?" Kinya backed off a little bit. "Oh, is that so?" He smirked. "Strange, Zarack never asks for _those_ types of things from his servants. This I have to see for myself." He grabbed Ranulf's wrist and started walking away with him.

"Uh…" Ranulf tried to think quickly again. _'EH…? What now?!'_

They walked all the way back to Zarack's room. Ranulf was nervous, his ears and tail flicked and twitched uncontrollably. Kinya was going to knock on the door when Yuuta called.

"Ah, father, what are you doing here?" Yuuta asked. "You almost never come to visit Zarack."

"I have his pet." Kinya answered showing Ranulf to him. "I'm here to return him and find out what Zarack's intentions are."

Yuuta held his weight on his right leg. "Intentions?"

"This little kitty cat says that Zarack has _plans_ for him today." Kinya's voice was suggestive. Ranulf shivered in disgust again.

"You're joking!" Yuuta laughed softly. "Zarack never does that."

"We'll soon find out."

Kinya knocked on the door and soon after Zarack answered it. "Master Kinya?" Zarack was surprised. "W-why are you here?"

Kinya chucked. "Here, your pet." Kinya pushed Ranulf towards the general. "I was going to take him back to my room, but he says that you already had some plans. Is this true?"

Zarack looked down at Ranulf in confusion and shock. "Uh…" Ranulf met his gaze and nodded slightly just enough for Zarack to see. "Yes, I did." He said awkwardly.

Yuuta and Kinya smirked. There was no way you couldn't tell that they were related. "Would you prove it to us, dear step brother?" Yuuta asked kindly. "Father and I don't believe you."

Zarack didn't do anything. "What?"

"You know," Yuuta stepped forward and yanked Ranulf close to him. He wrapped his arm around the Laguz cat and kissed him roughly.

Ranulf closed his eyes tightly pretending he was in different place again. _'Ike… Ike is the one kissing me… no one else…' _His thoughts were destroyed when Yuuta bit down on his bottom lip to gain entrance into the cat's mouth. "Eh…!" Ranulf weakly yelped before the inside of his mouth was under attack.

"That's enough!" Zarack yelled. "Let him go!" Ranulf felt a hand grab his hand and pull him away from Yuuta. He held Ranulf close protectively. "If it is me that this one said had plans, then shouldn't you two going? I'm sure you will hear him scream from all over the kingdom." Zarack smirked and licked Ranulf's ear. Ranulf did nothing, but he did notice that Zarack's personality changed very quickly.

Kinya blinked. "That's better." Zarack went to return with Ranulf when the said cat was pulled back. Kinya kissed him immediately opening Ranulf's mouth and giving him a liquid that he held in his own mouth after Zarack turned around. All of the liquid was swallowed by Ranulf with the exception of the drop that ran down his cheek and into the strip of blue fur he had.

"Hey!" Zarack shouted. Ranulf was released and the Laguz crashed to the floor in a coughing fit. "What did you do?" The general questioned angrily.

"Oh, nothing." Kinya smiled. Yuuta and Kinya walked away through the long hallway. "Nothing at all."

Zarack helped Ranulf up and walked hurriedly into his room. He shut the door and locked it before tending to the cat who was still coughing. He placed a hand on the Ranulf's back and tried to clam him. Finally, the coughing stopped leaving Ranulf breathing deeply.

"Are you alright?" Zarack asked. His green eyes watched Ranulf carefully. "Come, sit down on the couch." He backed up a little to let Ranulf walk to the sofa and flop down on it. "Wait here." Zarack ordered.

The general went to the washroom. Ranulf closed his eyes and concentrated on steady his breathing. _'What was that stuff…'_ He asked himself.

Zarack came back with a glass of water and handed it to Ranulf. "Sip on this." Zarack told him. Ranulf nodded and took a small mouth full.

The black haired general looked at the drop of blue liquid on Ranulf's cheek and whipped it off with his hand. He studied it for a moment, Ranulf watched him as he did so. After Zarack licked the liquid off, he froze. "Shit…"

He started to pace around the room cursing every few seconds. Ranulf was growing nervous. "What's wrong?" Ranulf asked.

Zarack paused. "He poisoned you." He answered as calmly as he could. Ranulf's heart stopped for a moment. "I don't have an antidote… There is only one and Kinya has it."

Ranulf got up and walked over to Zarack. "Will it kill me?"

"No," Zarack said to Ranulf relief. "But it will make you sick for awhile. You'll have a high fever for about two weeks since we have no way of treating it. Even if we could treat it, it would last for a week." Zarack looked at Ranulf in the eyes. "By that time Kinya would execute you because you are unable to work."

A thick sheet of silence washed over. Zarack thought of something. "I could keep you and Takashi in the room for tomorrow and say that you'll be working in here, but Kinya will know the truth."

"He already knows the truth." Ranulf reminded him. "There is no way around him not knowing."

"Good point…"

Another still moment. To break the tension there was a knock on the door. Ranulf bowed low as Zarack went to open the door.

"AH!" A peach and green blur was sent flying through the door.

"Takashi!" Ranulf called. Before he moved though he realised that he wasn't aloud to. He stayed where he was and continued to bow.

Zarack stared in horror at Takashi for a split second. "What happened?" He questioned the man at the door.

"He had a little out burst." The man answered simply. He had long crimson coloured hair that was tied up in a green ribbon. He wore a green jacket with a black collared shirt underneath. He had yellow pieces of cloth on his wrist that went up to the middle of his forearm and on his left there was a green piece going up the rest of his arm. His pants were white and baggy. There were three belts one holding his jacket somewhat closed, another around his waist that was loose, and a yellow one that held up a quiver and a well carved bow. His boots were brown with spots of green. There was also a yellow cape like fabric that was tied around his neck under his jacket's collar.

Ranulf looked up again and saw the man. "Shinon?" He called. He walked over cautiously. Deep green eyes that held a lot of boredom looked over at him. They then widened slightly.

"You're…" He thought about it. "Ranulf, was it?"

"You know him?" Zarack asked.

"Yes," Ranulf answered. "He was with us during the last war."

Zarack turned his stare between both of them. Thinking it was alright for Ranulf to speak to him he left to help Takashi.

"What are you doing here?" Ranulf asked.

"Tch, for work." Shinon said as if Ranulf should of already had known. "Besides, I was never a fan of your kind."

"Do you think that killing us is the best way to handle that though?" Ranulf was calm, but stern.

Shinon didn't answer. His eyes rolled as he sighed. "I just needed some more cash. Stay off my back." He started to walk away. "Stupid Sub-human…"

Ranulf grinded his teeth. He ran after the archer and kicked him in the back.

"Ah! Hey!" Shinon spun around and glared at the Laguz cat. "You want to fight? Fine."

"I never really liked you." Ranulf told him with his calm voice. "Ike seemed to trust you though. I don't know why seeing that you are here but he did."

Shinon huffed. "The dumb kid isn't that smart when it comes to picking his allies." He threw a punch towards the cat. Ranulf dodged easily and attacked with his own punch. Shinon copied Ranulf's movement.

"The only one he had mistaken for a friend was you." Ranulf said. He kicked and Shinon jumped back giving Ranulf some room. A blue ribbon of light flicked around Ranulf. He was going to transform but soon after he tried the ribbon raced into Ranulf's chest and disappearing.

Shinon chuckled a bit. "Looks like you're not that smart either."

Ranulf stared at him questionably. He was about to say something when the collar around his neck started to choke him. He gasped for air before he kneeled to the floor. He clawed at the collar in a useless attempt to make it stop.

Just in time, Zarack saw Ranulf and ran over to him. "What…?" He rested his hand on the back of Ranulf's neck and whispered a few words not of their language. Ranulf gasped once the collar grew back to its normal size. "What did you try to do?"

"He tried to transform." Shinon told him. "I guess he really doesn't like me." He walked away and left after rounding a corner.

Zarack gave Ranulf a hand back t his feet. They then went into Zarack's room and Ranulf saw Takashi on the bed with bandages wrapped around his stomach. Ranulf asked what happened.

Takashi smirked. "I got a little angry… and I attacked a fire sage…" He told them. "It's only one lash from a whip."

"Why did you attack?" Ranulf questioned as he sat down on the bed beside Takashi.

"I was tired of lugging wood around a outside and he constantly yelled at me to hurry it up. I was literally running back and forth with piles of wood!"

Zarack crossed his arms. "You could have been killed. You got lucky today, but be more careful."

"Yeah, yeah…" Takashi fell back and rested on the bed. He flinched when his wound hit the mattress.

"Ranulf, what happened to you?" Zarack asked. "Before you use to never lash out like that. Even when you punched me I was shocked."

Ranulf shook his head. "I don't know… It's true, I never do that, but… I guess that being here with a high chance of dieing here scares me. I just lost it."

Zarack sighed. "Well, don't worry about it. I understand, I understand both of you for getting a little frightened.

Zarack then turned around "I'm going to get everyone something to eat." he told them as he headed for the door. "I'll lock the door. Don't go anywhere."

"Wait, Zarack." Ranulf called. Zarack faced him to show that he was paying attention. "Before, with Kinya and Yuuta, you're personality seemed to… change suddenly."

"Oh… Uh…" Zarack was quiet for a moment. "I sort of… gained a second personality after I became a general…"

Ranulf was surprised by this. Takashi also sat up to listen to more. Zarack guessed that he had no choice but to continue. "I couldn't handle all the death and blood. So, when ever something like that happened or when I have to act like a general my other personality takes over. That's why I hit you in the back of the head the other day and called you that horrible name. That's also why my personality changed today."

"Are you still able to see what you're doing?" Ranulf asked.

"No…" Zarack answered sadly. "But I can communicate with him. He tells me everything that happens while he has control…"

There was a silent minute and after awhile Zarack left with nothing more to say. This left the two Laguz cats to think.

Takashi was the first to start talking again. "Communicate with him? Is that possible?"

"It is not common, but some can do that." Ranulf answered.

"That's freaky… To have someone else be in your body." Takashi lay back down.

Ranulf matched Takashi's move. "Well, really, it is still you."

"Well, still… I wouldn't want to not be able to move my own body for so long and then find myself in a completely different place wondering about what had happened."

Ranulf laughed. "It is like being drunk in a way, huh?" Or sleep walking maybe. If you think of it though, you are never really alone, you have someone to talk to 24/7."

"That's true."

The two talked about everything they saw today. Ranulf decided that saying what happened with the mirror in the washroom was better left unsaid. It wasn't really that important, Ranulf thought. _'If it happens again then I will say something…'_

--s2--

Soren had lead the way around the mountains and there were now settling down in a forest where they had set up camp. When they first got there Rolf and Nolan had came with Ulki and Janaff who had flown all the way there. They said that they had something things to take care of before they could leave.

It was getting late and Soren said that it would be perfect if they got off on an early start in the morning so everyone headed for their tents. Ike was followed by Mist, Soren, and Rhys to his tent.

Ike lay on his bed and stared up at the others. "What?" Ike asked, slightly annoyed.

"In the morning, you have to tell us everything that Ranulf said." Rhys told him. "The more we know about what is happening over there the better." Soren nodded; Mist was already crawling into bed.

Ike nodded. "I know." He turned to face away from the two. "I'll see you then." Rhys and Soren left after that. It wasn't too long before Ike got to sleep.

--s2--

_Ike opened his eyes to see nothing but dark shadows. He sat up and took a look around. He notice a silver cage and knew that Ranulf was there. Getting up, he ran over calling Ranulf's name. The cat heard him and turned to see who it was that said his name._

_Ranulf's mismatched eyes brightened. "Ike," He got close to the metal bars when Ike kneeled down before them. "So we can communicate."_

_Ike nodded. "It's Yune's power that is allowing us to." Ranulf smiled. _

"_Where's that guy?" Ike whispered. "The one from last time."_

"_Yuuta? He's not here." Ranulf answered. "I guess if I'm able to control my memories then he can't show up."_

"_Who is he?"_

"_Kinya's son. Kinya is the reason we Laguz are here in the first place. He doesn't like us." Ranulf chuckled a little. His smile faded though. "I think he wants to kill us all."_

_Ike thought about what to say. "I won't let that happen." _

_Ranulf's smile returned. "I know that you won't."_

"_Are you able to show me all that you've seen today?" Ike asked. "I don't know how much time we have and the more information from you the easier it will be to set you all free."_

_Ranulf sighed softly. "I could try. I don't know how well it will work, but here it goes."_

_The blue furred cat closed his eyes and focused on what all happened that day. Ike waited patiently for something to happen. He gasped when he was lifted up to his feet and everything started to spin out of sight. A gust of wind blinded Ike. Dizziness took over the warrior and he felt like falling over. Just then… everything stopped._

_When Ike opened his eyes again he found him self in a well lit room. He didn't take in much of his surrounding and searched for Ranulf. He found him on the giant sized bed talking tiredly to a green haired Laguz. Ike recognized him as the Laguz that Zarack had with him when he attacked Gallia._

_Ike listened to the conversation not saying a word. Ike smirked when he heard Ranulf admit to the other cat that he loved him. "So you couldn't hold it in either." He said to himself since no one could hear him. "Zarack would understand?" Ike frowned. "Isn't he against them?"_

_Later on a black haired female cat walked in. A small conversation was heard and then the three cats left. Ike followed closely behind._

_Ike watched the execution of the raven named Flayel and then followed Ranulf into the washroom. He watched as Ranulf struggled to pull himself together. The images in the mirror showed clearly. When Ranulf hit the floor Ike was by his side as fast as he could. "Ranulf." He said softly. He tried holding him, but his arms only went through the cat. Ike wasn't surprised by this. He knew that this was only a memory. He wasn't aloud to interfere with it._

_They went back and more executions were seen. Ike was growing sick. "I have to get you out of here more quickly than I thought…"_

_Ike didn't like the way Kinya was holding Ranulf. He stopped to try and punch the man in the face. Unfortunately, his hand only slipped through him. Ike growled at the man._

_The walked back to the room with Ike glaring at Kinya the whole way. The next memory shocked Ike. Yuuta came in as well as Zarack. Yuuta kissed Ranulf forcefully and Ike yelled at him to stop. No one heard him. He ran up to him and got in the middle of them. That was when Zarack pulled Ranulf back. "Is he protecting him?"_

_There was a cry of agony. Ike jumped at the sound. No one seemed to have heard the noise. "That isn't a part of the memory…" Ike whispered. "Ranulf!"_

_The scene in front of Ike skipped about. Zarack licked Ranulf's ear, then Kinya was kissing him. A blue drop of liquid ran down Ranulf's cheek. They were then in the room Ike first started in. Zarack talked about his second personality. After that it was Ranulf and the other cat, named Takashi, going to sleep._

_Ike was pushed back by an invisible force and found himself with Ranulf again. The cat was panting heavily. "Ranulf!" Ike yelled getting the Laguz's attention._

"_I'm fine Ike…" Ranulf told him. "The poison… that Kinya gave me is waking me up."_

"_Poison!?" Ike exclaimed. "What?"_

"_Don't worry, it can't kill me…" Ranulf sighed. "But Kinya will… ah!" Ranulf curled into himself holding his stomach. "As soon as Kinya finds out that his poison worked… he'll execute me…"_

_Ike was speechless for a moment. "I'm coming to get you, Ranulf. I will save you!"_

_Before Ranulf could say anything back, his form busted into small white shards of glass. Ranulf had woken up._

"_Tch… Ranulf…" He held his head in his right hand. "Wait for me…"_

--s2--

Ranulf ran to the washroom and vomited in the sink. Right away Zarack was by him rubbing his back comfortably. Ranulf turned the water on when he finished and washed his face with cold water. Zarack placed a hand on Ranulf forehead. "And it begins. You have a fever."

Ranulf chuckled. "I have to suffer with this for two weeks? Less if I die?"

"You won't die." Zarack told him. "I'll make sure of that."

Ranulf shook his head. "Kinya has power over you. I don't want you dying because of me. He's just looking for a reason to kill you."

He walked passed Zarack and got back into the warm bed. He closed his green and crimson eyes and was soon back to sleep. He and Ike weren't able to connected again, but Ranulf had heard what Ike's last words were after he vanished. _"Wait for me…"_

Ranulf nodded to himself. _'I will…'_

--s2--

OMG I FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!! That was long and I did for ALL YOU READERS! So PLEASE!!!! Review! I'll be so sad if you don't!!! I may even stop writing this story if I don't get enough reviews!! How many do I want? I do not know… I'm not giving a number! Just review!Sorry if it seemed repetitive this chapter… I didn't mean for it to come out that way…But still REVIEW OR I WON'T POST!PLEASE!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!


	7. Chapter 7

HI!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Ike and Ranulf love you too!! This is my longest chapter ever written! I've been trying to top my longest chapters ever since I started this story, but this is my limit! I finally reached the limit! There is no way any other chapter of mine can get longer than this! I also have some thank you's to some ppl but I'll do that after the chapter so… ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!

--s2--

Ranulf woke up late in the morning and sat up in the bed. He rubbed his green eye and lightly brushed over the red one before he looked around. The sun was blinded him for a moment but he soon got use to it and was able to see again. Yawning, he placed his cold hand on his warm forehead. He kept his hand there for awhile hoping that it would relieve his headache.

"How do you feel?" A familiar voice asked. He felt Takashi place a hand on his left shoulder.

Ranulf chuckled a little. "I've felt better."

"Move your hand…" Ranulf did so but was wondering who had said that. A soft hand replaced his hand on his head and Ranulf saw that Yuki was here. The black haired Laguz cat removed her hand and left without a word.

Ranulf looked over at Takashi. The said Laguz looked back. Finally, Takashi understood Ranulf's expression. "Oh, uh, Zarack said that you and I were staying in here to clean up and Yuuta sent Yuki to help us since he had some work to do."

"I see…" Ranulf stared in the direction where Yuki had left to. She was searching for something in the bathroom. She soon came back with a glass of water and two small pills in her hands. She passed Ranulf the pills and water and told him that they will bring down his fever. The blue cat nodded and swallowed the pills and water.

Takashi placed his hand on Ranulf's head. "You are very warm."

"I'll be fine." Ranulf threw the blankets off him and tossed his legs slowly to the side of the bed. Yuki asked him what he was doing when he stood up and started heading for the door. "I need to find someone." Ranulf answered casually.

"What?" Takashi ran over to him and grabbed his wrist to keep him in the room. "You need to rest. Getting rid of that fever is the first thing you need to work on."

"Zarack said that it can last for a long time. Even if I do rest Kinya will eventually come here and find me sick and unable to work and therefore useless to keep alive." Ranulf weakly pulled away from Takashi. The said cat refused to let go. "If I work as if nothing is wrong than he will have no reason to execute me. I'll have the fever for longer but at least I would live longer too. I won't die here!"

"We can keep you hidden!" Takashi yelled. "Kinya won't ever know that you're not working."

"He's the one who poisoned me. Of course he would know something is up if I stay in hiding."

"There has to be a way so you won't push yourself too hard."

"Well there isn't!" Ranulf tugged hard on his wrist and escaped Takashi's hold. "There isn't a way out right now! All I can do is pretend that I'm alright and maybe, hopefully, Kinya will think that I'm stronger than he thinks I am and the poison didn't work on me!"

Ranulf's eyes closed tightly as he started to cough harshly. He kneeled to the ground and covered his mouth as air began to be a problem. Yuki was beside him in an instant rubbing his back to calm him. Takashi could only watch as Ranulf suffered.

The coughing subsided leaving Ranulf panting for well needed air. He removed his hand from his mouth to find fresh crimson blood pooling in his hand. He panted for a while longer when a shot of pain caused him to yelp slightly and curl up holding his abdomen; the blood in his hand splattered on the floor and his bare leg.

The door behind Ranulf opened. Yuuta came in. Yuki and Takashi panicked while Ranulf was clueless to what was going on. Just then, to Ranulf's horror, Yuuta's happy voice spoke.

"My, my." he chuckled. "What do we have here?" Ranulf's eyes widened as he stood up straight quickly despite his pain. "What's wrong little kitten?"

Ranulf was lost for words. "N-nothing, Master Yuuta." was all he could come up with.

The spiky purple haired man frowned slightly. "Really?" He walked closer to Ranulf and looked him over. "For a moment it looked like you were in pain."

Ranulf stayed where he stood watching Yuuta with careful eyes. "I was merely searching for spots on the floor that may have be scrubbed to get out." His words were flowing steadily now, much to his relief. "Now, if you would excuse us, we better go get some new blankets and pillows for the bed." He nodded over to Yuki and Takashi before the three of them passed by Yuuta and headed down the hall. Yuuta watched them as they leave with a bored expression.

--s2--

Ranulf was wondering around random halls trying to find who he was searching for. Seeing Shinon yesterday was a slight shock to him, yet maybe he should of saw it coming; he did betray Ike before. He had to find the red head sniper for some reason that Ranulf didn't know about. Something bugged him. Thinking that it was and urge to yell at the jerk he continued to search.

After they were out of Yuuta's sight and ear shot he told Yuki and Takashi to go find the blankets he told Yuuta they would be looking for and left by himself. It took awhile to get the two cats to let him go, but they eventually got tired of fighting. Ranulf was made to promise to come back before lunch hour though. Being a man of his word, that made his time limited.

"I don't know why he's here. Of all Sub-humans I would think they would never be able to find him let alone catch him."

Ranulf stopped at the sound of the familiar voice. It was coming from the door to the left that was opened a bit. Quietly he walked up to the side of the door and listened in.

"Wasn't he, Ike, and the rest of the group out of Tellius? When did they get back?"

"How the hell am I to know when? First it was the two Herons and now that two colour eyed cat! I'm tired of this!"

Ranulf's eyes widened to the mention of the Herons.

"You're starting to care about the Laguz?" There was a slight chuckle. "I never thought I would see the day, Shinon."

"Shut up! I'm only doing this for the money! I never said I cared!" Shinon yelled slightly frustrated. Ranulf heard footsteps, and before he knew it the door opened and ran into his nose making him fall to the floor. "What the hell was that?" Shinon opened the door completely to find Ranulf covering his nose with his left hand.

More footsteps where heard. "What is it, Shinon?" Gatrie came up behind Shinon. He froze when he saw Ranulf, who was checking for blood.

Shinon watched as Ranulf got to his feet and glared at him. "Why are you here, Shinon?" He saw Gatrie. "And you took Gatrie with you just like last time."

Shinon snarled lightly. "I'm only here for the money." He crossed his arms. "I was never fond of you Sub-humans anyway." He passed and started to walk away. Ranulf broke at that point.

WHAM!

Ranulf shoved Shinon down with all his might. Shinon got up and glared at Ranulf. "Are we really going to fight like this again? It's a waste of my time!"

"You are a bastard!" Ranulf yelled. "Do you enjoy killing us off?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Shinon responded. "Does either answer make a difference for you?"

"Maybe it does." Ranulf said.

"Why did you come down to find me anyway?"

"To tell the truth, I have no idea." Ranulf shook his head a bit. "I thought you could help the Laguz, but as I can see that is never going to happen." Ranulf started to feel light headed from standing for too long with his fever.

Shinon didn't say anything for a moment. He sighed and started to walk away again. "Come on, Gatrie, let's go."

Gatrie didn't know what to do for a second. Finally he looked at Ranulf. "Sorry about this. I am trying to make him leave this place, but he keeps going on and on about how good the pay is here."

"Don't apologize for him." Ranulf said looking down.

"I promise that I will try harder to get him to change his mind."

"Thank you."

Gatrie nodded to Ranulf and ran over with Shinon. After the two turned to the right the cat could no longer see them.

Ranulf came down to the ground with his legs up and his head in his hands; his arms rested on his knees. _'The room won't stop spinning…'_ He sat there for a few minutes only wishing for no one to come down the hall way and see him. He cursed lightly when he heard footsteps. He got up quickly and soon regretted that. Nausea washed over him and the walls around him started to circle him faster that they already were. He saw someone walk up to him, but there was no way Ranulf could focus his eyes on the person. He stumbled a little bit before he felt himself fall forward. There was a voice that called out as warm hands caught him.

The person was talking to him. Ranulf looked in the direction of the voice but the words came muffled. He couldn't hear anything, not to mention see who was holding him. Soon enough Ranulf closed his eyes and his body slumped in the stranger's arms.

--s2--

Ike, Rhys, Soren, Sothe, Micaiah, Mist, and the three Laguz kings all sat in a circle. It had become midday while they were flying over to the outskirts of Siene. Ike had already told everyone about the situation about Ranulf and the poison that Kinya had given him. Rhys and Mist didn't like the sound of that at all.

"We need to get Ranulf out either tonight or tomorrow morning." Soren said out loud. "The only thing is we have no idea where to look in Siene."

"Kinya doesn't seem to be an easy going guy." Rhys hummed. "I'm worried about the effects that poison may have of Ranulf's body."

Tibarn crossed his arms. "I could go fly around and look for something that would give us a clue to what we are looking for."

"No." Soren said not missing a beat. "These people are going to be looking for any Laguz they can find. If one just happens to come up to their door step there is no possible way they can just ignore it."

"Right…" Tibarn looked away thinking.

There was a extremely long silence. Ike was gritting his teeth as he thought about a solution to the problem. The wind blow softly through the trees as time passed by. Birds chirped quietly and one landed on the grass. Ike stared at the lone brown bird as it hopped this way and that, it's head twitched from side to side once in a while. Ike's dark blue eyes then brightened.

"I know!" He yelled as he pointed at the small bird. "Yune!"

"Yune?" Everyone repeated. They look at where Ike was pointing. The then bird flew away.

Soren was the first to clue in. "Of course…" He turned to look at the sky. "Yune could fly around and see where everyone is."

"Micaiah," Ike called getting the silver haired girl's attention. "Can you call Yune for us?"

She nodded. Looking up like Soren was she yelled out. "Yune!"

There was silence as everyone searched for the little orange bird. Soon enough the bird came over from behind a tree and flew down to perched on Micaiah's outstretched hand. Micaiah closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them with crimson orbs.

Yume tilted her head to the side in question. "What is it that you what to ask of me?"

Ike stepped forward. "Yune, please, could you fly around and find out where Ranulf is being kept?"

"The other Laguz as well." Soren said. "I have a feeling that some are being held in a different direction."

Yune nodded. "They are." She turned her head towards the north east. "Most are being held over in a dungeon in that direction." She looked back at Soren. "You can't miss it, there is a lot of security."

She walked up to Soren slowly. The mage stood still wondering what the Goddess was doing. She raised her hand up and rested it on Soren's head. Soren felt a small panic as a white light grew brighter between Yume's palm and his forehead where he had the branded sign permanently tattooed. Everything went blurry and soon he found himself floating beside a large stoned tower.

"This is where most Laguz are being held. As well as Rafiel and Leanne are being held." Yume's voice came inside his mind. Soren simply took in as many details as possible before the setting was switched.

It was a kingdom. "This is where Ranulf is being held. Let me show you around." In a flash every single room was shown to him. He saw the people that were in some of the rooms. Laguz being killed off in some sort of stadium, people talking, people tormenting Laguz. To Soren it was simply horrifying. Finally, the tour was over. He now knew the kingdom like the back of his own hand, but everything he saw inside shook him up and sent him to his knees in the grass.

"Soren!" Ike knelt down beside him.

Yune had a hurt expression. "It's disgusting, isn't it?" She asked with her soft childish voice. Soren nodded his head slightly. "You must save them soon. I also gained some information on Ranulf."

Ike jolted his head to Yune. "What is it?"

--s2--

Ranulf opened his eyes to find nothing but darkness. He looked around but nothing was able to be seen. He soon realised that he had a blindfold on. _'What's going on…?'_ he asked himself. He suddenly felt more alarmed. His bare feet were touching the freezing stone flooring and his arms where being held up by many chains that where digging into his skin. He stepped forward to find out his limits on movement. One, two… thre-- only two and a half small steps were able to be taken in each direction. Huffing, Ranulf stood straight so his arms weren't given any pressure from the chains.

Hours went by and the only sound that was heard was Ranulf's own breathing and coughing. His stomach did back flips and summersaults. He hadn't eaten for at least a day; not that he felt hungry. Being sick with the poison made food look like the most disgusting thing in the world.

Creaking was heard and Ranulf knew it was the door that lead into the room that he was being kept in. All his senses jumped to alarm as shoes tapped towards him. He waited and the steps stopped in front of him. There was no telling who the person was. Neither one of them spoke, Ranulf didn't think talking would be the best idea here.

Without warning a hand rested on his hip. Reacting quickly, Ranulf jumped high in the air using the chains for some help, despite the pain it put him through, and spun around to kick the hand away. He landed calmly on the cold floor and leaped up again kicked straight up and struck the person below the chin. The person grunted telling Ranulf from the low voice that it was a man who was in the room with him. He landed nicely and waited for the man to say something.

Since the man did not talk Ranulf said something first. "Don't touch me." He commanded.

"Heh…" the man chuckled a little. "This isn't the place for you to give orders." Ranulf knew the voice. It was Kinya. "From now till the time I leave, you will be taking orders from me."

Ranulf debated on what he could do. The way Kinya was holding him yesterday wasn't a good sign plus this was the guy who wanted him dead. Keeping firm none the less, Ranulf spoke without his voice wavering in fear. "What do you want from me?"

Footsteps. Kinya was moving forward again. "Oh, nothing important." A hand ran through his short blue hair. "Just your body."

Ranulf growled. He could feel Kinya's body next to him and with the sense of touch he found Kinya's leg and kicked it hard. "You're sick!" Ranulf yelled. Since Ranulf was blinded he wasn't yelling at Kinya directly, but that didn't matter much.

Ranulf heard Kinya getting off the floor. There was a sigh and Kinya walked the opposite way from the blue furred Laguz cat. He soon came back and Ranulf listened to the sound of something banging on the ground. He guessed that it was a weight. Thinking this, Ranulf moved away as far as he could go. Kinya grabbed his legs and dragged him back. Ranulf struggled with all his might and tried to get away. He got a foot out and stepped on Kinya's hand. Kinya didn't react to the small pain in his hand and cuffed Ranulf's left ankle to the weight. The cat snarled and kicked Kinya in the face with his free foot. Kinya caught the foot though and took a tight grip on it. Ranulf did everything he could to pull away, but Kinya had snapped the other cuff around the ankle and Ranulf could no longer move or hit the Beorc. He also noticed that he legs were spread making him feel most uncomfortable.

Kinya backed up to take in the sight of the Laguz cat chained up with the expression of pure hatred. He smiled. "Now things will be a lot easier."

He advanced and began to touch Ranulf's skin gently. Ranulf bit his lip and tried to ignore the wandering hands. The man's head hovered over Ranulf's and he rested his chin on top of the chopped blue hair. "Your hair is a little greasy, but I guess that's my fault. Not being able to bathe since your too busy taking orders." He rose his right hand and played with Ranulf's ears. They twitched away each time he laid a finger on them; it amused Kinya.

Finally, Ranulf grew tired and pulled away. It strained his arms to do so for the chains were digging into his skin and causing cuts and drawing blood. Ranulf's hands curled into fists at the pain but didn't let out a single cry of agony. Kinya merely smirked as he watched Ranulf attempt to escape him.

Kinya stepped forward trapping Ranulf in his excruciating position. The cat's arm screamed in pain, but if he moved he would be rubbing against Kinya and that would be Ranulf's worse nightmare. Kinya wrapped his arms around Ranulf's waist and brought him close. Ranulf mentally shrieked. He turned his head to the left; he could feel Kinya's breath on his neck.

Ranulf couldn't take it anymore and murmured. Kinya didn't hear him and asked for Ranulf to repeat himself. "I said, get off of me…!" He growled and bit Kinya's shoulder as hard as he could. Kinya gasped and receded. Ranulf stood up right again taking the strain off his arms where warm blood ran freely down into his blue hair the rest of his body.

Kinya looked at his right shoulder and saw blood running down from the bite mark Ranulf had made. He chuckled softly. "This is one of the reasons why I hate your kind. Your actions are always so hostile." He circled around Ranulf so he was behind the cat. The blinded cat heard his movements and knew where he was. "Who ever let your disgusting bread go was an idiot. Letting Sub-humans run free is a mistake. I don't even see the point to your existents."

"Funny," Ranulf's voice was stern. "I was going to say the same thing about you. People like you are the reason why this world is so evil. We could just life in peace, but no, you have to make such a fuss other us." He smirked, but Kinya couldn't see it. Ranulf lifted his tail and swished it around. "Maybe it's because your jealous of our tails and wings."

The Beorc ran his fingers down the line of fur that started on the middle of Ranulf's back and towards his tail. Ranulf leaned forward, away from the touch, but Kinya grabbed his tail roughly and pulled him back. Kinya towered over Ranulf with a glare and smile. He whispered in the cat's furry ear. "Oh, I'm positive that it's not that."

He tore away Ranulf's only source of clothing. Ranulf didn't see that coming and started to panic. He squirmed about trying everything in his power to get Kinya away from him. His attempts where unfortunately useless. He could no longer kick, no longer bite, no longer get away.

"Yet even though your bread is revolting," Kinya rubbed Ranulf's ass lightly. "…there is something about you that turns me on." Quickly, Kinya took his hand and jolted Ranulf's head to face him. He took off the blindfold to find frightened green and crimson orbs staring back at him in the dramatic lighting of the only candle that was lit in the far corner. "These eyes. I remember then from years ago.

"You and Zarack were friends ever since his mother died. That sickening Sub-human." Kinya let go of Ranulf's head and let his hands roam all over the cat's body. "His father wasn't any better though; falling in love with that… creature." Ranulf gasped when Kinya touched his member. Kinya smiled at the reaction and retracted his hand away and played with the blood that was still running down his arms all over Ranulf's body.

Ranulf hissed as Kinya pressed his thumb into one of the cuts on his arm. "You… you killed his mother didn't you…?"

Kinya laughed. "Smart one aren't you. I also killed his father and became his step father. You should remember that; you were around at the time."

"I remember you clearly now." Ranulf answered. "I hated you. I always knew you were bad news." Kinya touch his length again. "AH! S-stop it!"

"But it's so much fun to watch you squirm." Kinya snickered as he continued to touch him.

Ranulf tried leaning to the side to get away, but he knew it was hopeless. Kinya's hands were making him sick and he would do anything to escape the Beorc, yet nothing could be done.

"Come on," Kinya whispered. "Moan for me."

"Never…" Ranulf panted. "You nearly killed Zarack."

"He was begging for death." Kinya sighed.

"No… no he wasn't!" Ranulf resisted the urge to thrust into Kinya's hand. He will not ejaculate for this man. "He was… wanting freedom from you."

"And I was going to give him that freedom until you got in the way." Kinya tightened his grip on Ranulf making that cat choke on unwanted pleasure.

(Flashback)

"_I hate you! I'm going to go live with the Laguz!" younger Zarack yelled at his step father. He backed up to teenaged Ranulf for support._

"_The Sub-human?" Kinya asked his long purple hair flying in the slight wind outside. "You have to be joking, son."_

"_I'm not your son!" Zarack cried. "I belong with the Laguz!"_

_Kinya stared at Ranulf's bicoloured eyes that glared back. "This is all your fault." He announced as he began to march forward. He took out his sword from its hilt at his side and was about to run Ranulf through when Zarack shoved him. _

"_Stay away from him!" Zarack took out his own sword and got into a fighting stance._

"_Zarack," Ranulf placed a hand on the shorter one's shoulder. "Don't get in over your head."_

"_I have to Ranulf…" Tears ran down Zarack's cheeks. "I must… kill him…"_

"_No, you don't have to." Ranulf told him. "Let's just go."_

"…" _Zarack thought about it. "No…" He started to run forward as he cried out a hateful scream. Kinya got ready for an attack and Ranulf's eyes grew wide as he knew what was going to happen. Kinya swung his sword and sliced through Zarack's middle. Zarack made a small noise as blood came up from his mouth and he fell to the ground._

"_ZARACK!!!" Ranulf yelled. He began to run for the teen laying in the dirt._

_Kinya raised his sword. "You're just as useless as your mother and father." He came down with the sword as Ranulf dived for Zarack and cut through the cat._

"_Eh…" Ranulf grunted. Kinya sneered and took his sword out of Ranulf's body._

"_R…Ranulf…" Zarack whispered. "I'm… so sorry…" He then closed his eyes._

_Ranulf looked down at Zarack from underneath him. "Zarack…? No… Open your eyes! Zarack!"_

_There was a loud roar from the west. Ranulf recognized it as Caineghis; the king of Gallia. Kinya was smart to move out of the way when the great red lion came running through and picked Ranulf up by his vest with his mouth like a mother cat would with her kitten. Caineghis gave Kinya a glare and ran off with Ranulf kicking and yelling._

"_NO!" the blue furred cat cried. "Zarack! We have to go back for Zarack!!" Tears streamed down his cheeks. "He'll die if we don't go back!"_

_Caineghis ran into the woods not too far away and placed Ranulf on the ground next to Skrimir, who was in his human form. Ranulf sobbed where he sat and the young lion Skrimir couldn't believe that he was crying; Ranulf never cries._

"_Take him with the others back to Gallia." Caineghis commanded his nephew. "Our work here is done and the Beorc are beginning to dislike our stay."_

_Skrimir nodded as he transformed into his beast form. Ranulf suddenly stood up and scampered away from Skrimir and head back for Zarack. A blue ribbon surrounded him and he transformed. His speed picked up with the help of having four legs and he almost made it out of the forest but Caineghis picked him up again this time by his neck and now really looked like a small kitten._

"_Let me go!" Ranulf mewed. "I have to save him…!" Ranulf broke into sobs and tears again. In his weakened state Ranulf had forced himself to change back subconsciously._

_Skrimir came up behind his uncle with a concerned expression towards his cat friend. Caineghis turned to face Skrimir and put Ranulf on his back. Ranulf immediately clutched Skrimir's crimson fur for comfort._

"_Go now, I don't want him here any longer." Caineghis told Skrimir. "These Beorc are nothing but a threat to us right now."_

_Skrimir nodded again. He then began to run; heading north to catch up with the rest of the Beast Laguz and lead them back to Gallia. Ranulf looked back with blurred vision and knew that Zarack would be dead by now._

(End Flashback)

"AHH!!" Ranulf screamed, his voice echoed throughout the room. Kinya had begun to thrust into him with no mercy. The poor cat could do nothing but stand there and let himself be taken forcefully by the Beorc. When ever he made the slightest of movement it only caused him more pain.

"You're so tight…" Kinya moaned as he raped the beast Laguz.

Kinya pulled in and out repeatedly as Ranulf grunted in agony. Finally, Kinya had came into Ranulf and bring the torment to an end. Kinya fixed himself up and came around to face Ranulf.

The Beorc smiled at Ranulf's broken form. "This had been fun, but I'm afraid I must take my leave." He kissed Ranulf's unresponsive lips. "Yuuta will be here in a little while and then that will be the last you will ever have to see us again. I booked your execution for tomorrow so your pain will soon be over." He walked to the door and unlocked it before it opened with a long screech. "Good-bye, Sun-human."

He blew out the candle and closed the door. Ranulf was left in the darkness.

--s2--

Ike was in shock. He stared hard at the grass below him as it swayed lightly with the gentle wind. His eyes were dulled by the news Yune had just told them. The small goddess returned to her bird form and aloud Micaiah to gain control of her body. The orange bird then flew away to find anymore information she could gather.

Everyone turned their attention to Soren waiting for and explanation for what was shown to him. The mage took in a breath before speaking. "They have Leanne and Rafiel."

"What!?" Naesala and Reyson both exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't know what happened to Nailah or Volug, who were protecting them but that's not the point right now." Soren stood up leaving Ike still frozen on the ground. "I also seen where Ranulf is right now."

These words caught Ike's attention and slowly he lifted his head up and looked at Soren with blank eyes. Sothe glanced over at Ike and wondered if it was a good idea for the mercenary to know. Soren also noticed Ike's pain, but he still had yet to find out what was bothering his friend. Sure Ranulf was a great friend to Ike, but never has Soren seen Ike so worried.

"Where is he Soren…?" Ike said calmly. Soren was silent. "Where… We already know that he's being executed tomorrow, so tell me the rest Soren." Ike stood up. "Where is Ranulf?" The seriousness in Ike's eyes was familiar and Soren knew that the blow Ike had took had subsided.

"He's being tortured in the basement of the kingdom."

Ike gave no reaction. The information that was told by Soren was being soaked into everyone's minds. Not a word was spoken. Finally Ike walked over to the mage's bag and picked out a few blank pieces of parchment and handed it to Soren.

"Give us the plan."

--s2--

Green and crimson eyes opened to be greeted by the black room he was still locked up in. Ranulf shifted and straightened himself. He felt the blood that turned all crusty and dry brake from his movement. How he had fallen asleep, Ranulf didn't know. His body was tense and his arms ached like a thousand needles where sticking out of them because of the numbing tingle that was given from the lack of blood running through them and the million cuts from the chains.

'_I want out of here…' _Ranulf pointed out for himself. _'Ike… help…'_ He sighed heavily.

"Heh heh heh…" A giggle. With Ranulf's perfect hearing he found out even with the echo that the sound was coming from the left.

"Yuuta…" Ranulf called knowingly.

"Why, yes." Yuuta chuckled. "It's really not a good thing to fall asleep when you're in a torture chamber." The candle was lit once again; the symbol for Ranulf's torment to begin.

Yuuta's deep blue eyes stared into Ranulf's tired multicoloured ones. "Father said that you're a hard one to brake." He gave Ranulf's member a short stroke making the cat gasp and close his eyes tightly. "Still aroused from the treatment. You have yet to let yourself go I see. Well, I'm not going to fix that. I'm hear to see some blood."

The purple haired Beorc strolled over to the left corner of the room behind Ranulf. He soon came back with a leather whip in his hands. Ranulf's eyes widened in fear. Yuuta smiled.

"Your fear is amusing to me." Yuuta told him.

"You're a bastard!" Ranulf yelled. He was fed up with everything now. His frightened emotions were too much for the self-controlled cat to handle. "You and your father! I--" He started a coughing fit. Yuuta couldn't help but laugh.

"So much for that big speech of yours." Yuuta ran his fingers through Ranulf's blood coated blue hair and down to his left cheek. He played with the slim line of fur as the cat coughed and then began to trace Ranulf's jaw line until Ranulf jerked his head away.

"Keep… your filthy--cough--hands… away from me…" Ranulf choked out. Finally the coughing subsided. "You son of a--"

SLAP!

Yuuta back handed Ranulf across the face, Ranulf leaned back from the strike as far as the chains holding him would allow. His feet stayed in the same place thanks to the cuffs on the weight that kept them down. The right side of Ranulf's face started to turn red from its abuse; Yuuta was satisfied by that.

"We should do something about that dirty mouth of yours." Yuuta told him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a piece of cloth. "This will help with that." He tired the cloth around the cat's mouth. "And to make this more fun." Pulling out another piece of cloth he tied it around Ranulf's eyes. He smiled at how helpless Ranulf looked.

Ranulf didn't move. He simply waited for Yuuta to begin his torture. Silently he concentrated to hide himself deep within his mind. He imagined that he was in Ike's arms on a hill top under a tree. The night sky was clear and stars shined brightly with the moon. It had to be the best place in the world.

Meanwhile, Yuuta ran the leather whip between his fingers. He smirked as he stepped back from Ranulf. Not wanting to miss a second he lift the whip and belted Ranulf across the chest. The cat tensed up for a moment before relaxing. To Yuuta's disappointment, not a sound came out of Ranulf's gagged mouth. Blood dripped down from the large cut over his stomach down his legs and on to the floor below.

"Hm…" Yuuta tapped his foot once. "You can't hold in screams forever." He brought the whip up and lashed Ranulf five more times and his torso. Again, Ranulf didn't react. His head hung low as if his soul had been ripped out of his body. Yuuta growled in annoyance. "Pay attention to me!" He took the whip and struck Ranulf of the cheek between the two black cloths that gagged and blinded the cat. The cheek that was already red was now bleeding. Still, Ranulf didn't respond.

Sighing, Yuuta walked close to Ranulf glaring knives that the cat couldn't see. Looking Ranulf up and down he stopped to stare at the ring in the Laguz's ear.

"_Lyialan Amimusu…_"

Ranulf's eyes shot opened from under the blind fold. He raised his head and lowered his eyes. Biting down on the gag he let out a silent scream.

The Beorc smirked. "Come on, Sub-human. Scream. Cry out in agony! Beg for it to stop!" In response Ranulf thrashed his head side to side saying "no". Yuuta huffed as he rolled his blue eyes. He whipped Ranulf's lift shin making Ranulf flinch.

Again, Yuuta lashed Ranulf on the chest before he walked around behind him and repeatedly struck him back. Ranulf twitched and pulled on the chains that held his arms up. From the strain put on his arms yet again the cuts on them reopened. His tail wrapped around his right leg tightly to stop himself from saying anything.

"I can do this all day, Sub-human!" Yuuta laughed. The sound of leather hitting skin excited the sadist. He put all his strength in each lash giving him a strange high. A high for blood and pain.

Ranulf was losing his cool, emotionless state. The ear rings loud screech game him a migraine and he could feel his ear drums vibrating violently. Blood covered his entire body and had formed a huge puddle beneath him. The beating Yuuta was giving him was driving over the edge. Tears drenched the blind fold and saliva did the same to the gag; half the gag was covered with blood from his cheek.

The whip crossed his should and side. Finally, Ranulf, against his will, let out a heavy sob.

Everything stopped. The high pitch noise, the whip, Yuuta's voice. Ranulf's body went limp. His breathing was rigid and the only thing left for the cat to concentrate on was the pain and to resist the urge to vomit.

A soft snicker filled the room. Ranulf's prayed to Ashera and Yune for this to end. The chuckling that was heard behind him grew louder. Soon enough if was a roar of laughter. The leather whip was thrown to the ground and Yuuta stepped around Ranulf once again to his front.

"You're a bloody mess!" Ranulf felt Yuuta's fingers touch his neck and collarbone. "Heh heh heh, I wish I can do this everyday!" Metal clanging against metal made Ranulf panic. "Scream." Yuuta commanded as he stabbed the cat's upper right arm with a dagger.

Ranulf yelled a long and ear piercing cry. The gag couldn't muffle the sound which made Yuuta smile evilly. Ten seconds went by with Ranulf screaming before Yuuta removed the knife.

The blade was dropped as Yuuta sighed with satisfaction. "Now," His hands caressed Ranulf's side and dug his nails in a large cut making the Laguz gasp and hiss in agony. "This will be the last time you'll see me and Master Kinya must of already told you." Ranulf's nausea vanished from the great feeling of relief that washed over him. "Since you execution is tomorrow morning." The cat tensed up while his heart sunk. "Awe, don't worry, I'm sure that from all the blood you lost already it won't take long for the fire to kill you. You're misery will be put to an end soon."

Yuuta untied the gag from Ranulf's mouth and allowed it to fall in the pool of blood on the floor. "Is there any last words you wish to say to me?" he asked as he removed the blind fold to reveal frightened multicoloured eyes.

Ranulf thought about saying something, but he also thought about how much more pain Yuuta could cause him. By the cat's silence Yuuta assumed that there was nothing Ranulf wanted to say and began to walk to the door. Once the door's lock was unlatched Ranulf murmured something.

Yuuta turned around. "Sorry, what was that Sub-human?" Ranulf hated the smirk on Yuuta's face.

"I said," Ranulf shifted his uncomfortable position. "'Have fun in hell,' you bastard."

Yuuta hummed. "You too." With that he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

Ranulf was finally alone, yet that was the only good thing at the moment. Pain ran through the cat's whole body. Blood was flowing quickly out of the wounds making him wonder if would last until tomorrow.

Sighing, the beast Laguz cat focused on anything besides the pain. Two minutes went by and he already gave up with that goal. There was no way to not think about the torment he had been left in. It left like hours had gone by when really it had only been forty-five minutes. Ranulf could no longer feel any pain in his arms for they had become numb. Ranulf started to muse. _'This is it, my last night and I'm spending it in here feeling like death wouldn't be so bad…'_

He looked down at the knife Yuuta had discarded on the floor. He saw his reflection. Blood covered his face. Cuts were found everywhere. It was like what he saw in the mirror yesterday. Ranulf's eyes widened when he saw the image change to him tied to a wooden post. He was burning, screaming, crying and he couldn't take his eyes off the sight.

"Tweet… Tweet…"

Startled, Ranulf looked up and around to find out where the sound was coming from. The noise came again. "A bird…?" He whispered. Just when he said it, the small bird came out of the shadows made by the candle that was still lit. Ranulf then recognized the bird. "Yune…!"

The bird landed in front of him a few inches away from the pond of blood. A blue fire surrounded the orange bird. Ranulf watched in awe as the fire raised up to form the shape of a little girl. Shortly after Yune's childish appearance showed within the cold flame. She opened her eyes and gazed up at Ranulf with a hurtful expression. Ranulf felt embarrassed by the way he was exposed while in a Goddess's sight.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Yune told him reading his mind. "Your appearance shows your courage by taking such humiliating and painful suffering."

Ranulf didn't respond so Yune decided to speak instead. "I told Ike where you were." Ranulf looked at Yune with hopeful eyes. "He's very worried about you. As everyone else is."

Ranulf lowered his head. "Ike…" A tear fell to the puddle of blood. "Yune… could I ask you of something…?" He asked. "I apologise for my selfishness… forgive me… but… please…"

"Anything." Yune answered with a sweet voice.

"Could… could I…" His sobs where stopping his voice. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "I… I want to talk to him."

Yune smiled sadly and nodded. "Of course."

She flew up to Ranulf's face and covered the cat's watery eyes. "Sleep…" Yune ordered gently. Ranulf bit his lip to stop his sobs, but then his expression relaxed and was fast asleep.

--s2--

Conversation interrupted the stillness of the outskirts of Siene. Plans were being repeated to Soren to show their understanding of their task. Times, locations, missions, everything. They were all split up into five different groups.

Group one had Rhys, Mist and Reyson. They were in charge of medical supplies at t he camp. The extra hawks and raven Laguz were told to stay with them and help.

Group two was with Ike, Tibarn, Soren and Naesala. They were the main group and were in charge of saving Ranulf. Later this group is to separate for further duties.

Group three, Ulki, Janaff, and Rolf. Since Shinon was on the wrong side of this war Rolf wanted to go get him and bring him back to the good side.

Group four had Leonardo, Edward and Nolan. Yuuta, Kinya and Zarack are most likely going to be watching the execution, so they were to go and take them as hostages.

Finally, group five had Sothe, Micaiah, Zihark and Skrimir. Someone needs to go over to the Laguz labour camps and navigate the best way to save the rest of the Laguz. Also they had to rescue Rafiel and Leanne and do their best to kill whomever was in charge of the dangerous dungeon.

It wasn't too late, but by the schedule that was made for tomorrow everyone was to turn in for the night. Ike was walking with Sothe, Soren and Zihark on the way to their tents. It was quiet. Not one wanted to speak and they planned for it to stay that way.

Ike then gasped and stopped walking. The other three also paused to look back at him. Ike was panting and sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Ike… are you okay?" Zihark asked. Ike covered his mouth as he started to feel sick and fell to his knees. Zihark and Sothe immediately went to Ike's side while Soren kneeled down to face Ike.

"Ike?" Soren asked. "Ike look at me." Before Ike could do what he was asked he closed his eyes and passed out. Sothe and Zihark caught him before he could hit the ground.

Zihark grunted by Ike's weight. "What do you think is wrong…?" He asked Soren.

The mage thought about it. He studied Ike's unconscious body before helping Sothe and Zihark to lift him up.

"…Ranulf…"

It was barely a whisper and they all had to strain to hear it, but Ike had told them what was going on. Yune must of put Ike to sleep so he could get in contact with Ranulf.

"Let's take him to his tent." Soren said. The other two agreed.

--s2--

"_Ranulf…?" Ike murmured. He stared at the cat that was left in a cage; chained up and bloody. "Ranulf…!" tears formed in his eyes as he watched his love's broken form look up at him. "RANULF!!!" _

_He ran up to the cage and gripped at the bars. He was amazed that that he wasn't blow away like the first time. He crouched down and tired reaching out to Ranulf. "Ranulf…"_

_Ranulf smiled softly, tears running down his face. "Ike…" He wanted to move and take Ike's hand but he muscles wouldn't allow that, not with the pain they were in. "Ike, I need to tell you something." his smile faded._

_Ike didn't like the sound of that. "What is it…?"_

_The cat was quiet for a moment. "I… I'm guessing that you heard about what's going to happen tomorrow morning."_

_Ike looked down and slowly nodded. Ranulf continued. "Well… I asked Yune to let me talk to you… One last time…" _

_The mercenary jolted his head back up with disbelief. "What…? No!" His grip on the bars tightened. "Ranulf, you can't give up! Not yet! We're here! We almost have you back…!" His voice got soft as he tried to hold back sobs._

"_I know, Ike…" Ranulf told him. "I'm sorry, but I can't… It hurts… I want it to stop; to end." He coughed up some blood. Ike just watched, feeling useless. "Ike… I love you, never forget that…"_

"_I won't, but…" he slammed the shadowy floor with his fist. "But, I want you to stay with me! To tell me those words again and again!" He tired reaching for the cat again. "I won't let you die…! I love you too much to let you give up on your life!"_

_Ranulf looked away. He was hurting Ike and he couldn't stand to see the pain in Ike's eyes. "I…" _

"_Look at me, Ranulf." Ike said. Ranulf didn't move. "Please… look at me…" With slight hesitation Ranulf looked back over at him. Ike's eyes were pleading. "Ranulf… just hold on for a little while longer. I promise you… I will get you back alive."_

"_Ike…" Ranulf flinched from the pain. "… I'll…" One last tear fell from Ranulf's green eye. "…try…" He then burst into small pieces of shattering glass. Ike did the same a moment after._

--s2--

A new dawn surfaced. The mission has begun.

Leonardo and Edward were standing by on the west side of the execution stadium just two hallways away from Kinya's quarters. Leonardo looked at Edward to check if he was ready and the brunette smiled and nodded knowing what Leonardo was asking with no words. Leonardo then leaned on the wall and turned his head to gaze down the hall. On the other end was Nolan. The older man smiled and gave a thumbs up to say that everything was set.

Leonardo signalled Edward to go and the swordsman took the lead down the hall. Nolan came with his axe down the hall as well. Two guards were protecting the doors that lead to Kinya and their first task was to take them out. The three members of the Dawn Brigade hid around the corner of the small hall that lead to their destination.

It was Leonardo's turn. He grabbed his bow tightly and took out two arrows. With his teeth he ripped off a feather on one of the arrows so it would drift. This had to be quick so the guards didn't call for reinforcements. Leonardo took a deep breath and closed his pale blue eyes. He mouthed the words, "Three… two… one." He rolled out was fast as he could and took little time to aim his arrows at the man on left. He let go of the string and the two arrows struck their targets in the neck and the guards dropped to the red carpet flooring.

Edward and Nolan ran to the corpses and dragged them to the side and out of the way. Leonardo sighed; task one: complete.

--s2--

Ike sat on Tibarn's back as they flew above the execution stadium. Soren, who was on Naesala, was right behind them. They peered down at the arena below them and pinpointed their targets.

"There's nine…" Soren announced as he was quickly running through them again. "Nine fire sages. That's more than I predicted."

"I bet there will be one more coming out with Ranulf too." Tibarn landed on the side of the giant hole in the middle of the roof. Naesala did the same and the two of them reverted to their human form. "That makes ten altogether."

Soren hummed in thought as all four of them crouched low so they wouldn't be seen. "This could be a complication. If we had Leonardo with us then this would be no problem."

Naesala huffed. "Does it really matter?! Let's just kill them all."

"There is four of us and ten of them stupid!" Tibarn whispered harshly. "When we are attacking four the other six can be going after Ranulf!"

"Tch! Like they would go for the cat while they could trying to be catching the bird kings!"

"Fine, then nine of them would be getting us and poor Ranulf is still being burned to death by the one!"

The two continued to yell at each other. Soren and Ike sighed in annoyance; there was no getting these two to shut up.

Tibarn stood up in anger followed by Naesala. "You think you know everything!" Naesala stomped forward.

"I know more than you do!" Tibarn also advanced forward. Ike stood up before they could reach the other and pushed them away so there would be no fist fight.

"Get out of the way Ike!" Tibarn commanded. "This guy needs a lesson!"

"Bring it on!" Naesala shouted.

"STOP!" Soren got up. They all stared at him. "You guys fight like a married couple!" Tibarn and Naesala looked at one another before jumping back in disgust. Soren made a sound out of frustration. "Quit acting like children and focus on the situation at hand! I'll think up something before Ranulf comes out." Crossing their arms the Kings agreed. "Thank you." Soren then watched the movements of the fire sages to come up with a plan.

Ike studied as well. He concentrated on the wooden pole in the middle and the three sages around it. The sight bugged him. Soon Ranulf was going to be there and his life will either be saved or lost.

Soren noticed that Ike was worrying. _'We can't have him pondering like this…' _He placed a hand on Ike's shoulder. Ike stared at him with a questionable look. "Relax, Ike. Don't start getting anxious."

The blue haired warrior took a deep breath and nodded. "I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"Everything will be fine." Soren reassured him.

The mage looked up at the bird kings. "I thought of a plan. Tibarn," The hawk paid full attention. "Ranulf is going to be tied there so I do the same as planned before and drop Ike there. I then want you to fly around to round up as many sages as you can." Tibarn nodded.

"Naesala, drop me near Ranulf as well and go for the sages that aren't being chased by Tibarn. Our appearance should cause a small amount of confusion and give a few seconds until they clue in on what to do. By then I want you two to take out as many of those sages as you can. I'll attack as well and Ike," He paused for a moment. "untie Ranulf and take him to Tibarn. Once you two are in the air Naesala and I will follow."

"Alight." Ike said in understanding.

"YEAH!!!"

The cheering startled the four. It has begun.

They all leaned over to see. The side doors where opening and just as expected Ranulf was brought out with another fire sage. Ike's breath hitched slightly. "Ranulf…"

--s2--

Ranulf's eyes were blinded by the bright light of the morning sun. He was forced outside and towards the center. His legs gave out countless amount of times and was practically being dragged. He looked up and saw all the fire sages and the wooden pole.

Ranulf's panted. "No…" He tugged weakly away from the sage that had a hold of his tied wrists. "I…" A sudden burst of energy went through him. Adrenaline helped to quicken his movements and strength so he could get out of the sages grip. "I will not die this way!!" He screamed.

He ran back for the doors that were closed by two sages and were know standing in his way. Ranulf tried to dodge them and run pass, but his body was still extremely weak from the blood loss and they caught him with no problem. He thrashed side to side kicking and yelling. "Let go of me!!" Tears ran down his face.

One of the sages threw his bare body over his shoulder and carried him to the middle of the arena. Ranulf's face flushed in embarrassment. He closed his eyes tightly as he was placed down and held back by three sages while another tied him up to the wooden pole.

'_I'm going to… die…'_

--s2--

Ike's heart stopped when Ranulf started screaming. His entire body was cut up and stained with dry blood. The sight horrified Ike to no end. He stood up only to be tugged back down by Soren.

"Not yet." Soren told him. "There are too many fire sages around him."

"But, he's--"

"No." Soren interrupted. "These people are all sadist and will want him to die slowly. If we attack now they can kill him with in a blink of an eye. We must wait for the fire to start burning."

Ike bit his lip. "That's going to hurt him though…"

"It's the only way we can save him." Soren pointed out sadly.

They watched as the waited silently. Ranulf's every move of discomfort and pain make Ike dig his nails into his palms further. The cat cried out in agony and Ike jumped. He was just about ready to leap off the roof to go save him, but he knew that was a bad idea.

Tibarn and Naesala got ready and transformed. Ike gasped for air to calm himself. They then saw a orange light. Ranulf screamed.

"GO!" Soren yelled.

Tibarn and Naesala flapped their wings as Ike and Soren got up. The birds grabbed the Beorc and the Branded with their talons and swooped down into action. They got to the ground within three seconds and the Laguz kings dropped Ike and Soren before they started to hunt down the fire sages.

"Boo's" where heard from every direction. The crowd began to throw things like small blades. Fortunately, their aim was completely off and they missed every time.

Ranulf's screams were dulling and Ike hurried to his side. Soren chanted from his wind tome and blew out the fire so Ike could get to the cat. Afterwards he took out a thunder tome and attacked the sages.

Ike ripped off the burned rope and allowed Ranulf to fall lifelessly on him. He knelt down and took off his cape and wrapped Ranulf up in it to cover him. Picking him up bridal style he called for Tibarn as he ran up to the huge green hawk who has already killed five sages. Ike mounted Tibarn with Ranulf still firmly in his arms. Soren noticed that Ike was ready to leave and found Naesala. The four then started to fly off to make their escape.

--s2--

The sound of the angered crowd was the sign for Nolan to break down the door. Leonardo and Edward rushed through the broken pieces of wood and take out their weapons. There was a small yelp in surprise from the sound of the crash. Two Laguz cats turned around shocked, but they stayed down on the worn out pillows like they were ordered to sit on.

Leonardo went to the right and pulled his bow string tightly with an aimed arrow. He pointed it a purple haired man. Edward ran to the left and grabbed who he knew was Zarack's hair. He placed his sword roughly against the governor's neck.

Nolan took the female Laguz's hand and helped her to her feet and looked at the male Laguz in a way that said to come over. Once the two Laguz were safely away from the scene Leonardo tugged on the purple haired man's shirt and hoisted him up to make him stand.

"Kinya, we came here to take you hostage." He said sternly. "I suggest that you come with us quietly if you want any chance of living."

The man chuckled. Leonardo was confused. Before the blond archer knew it the man had spun around and caught his bow in his right hand disallowing him to attack. "I'm afraid you have the wrong guy. Name's Yuuta."

"Where--" Yuuta grabbed Leonardo by the throat and squeezed hard.

"Leonardo!" Edward called in alarm getting. Nolan took his axe and came up behind Yuuta. In one swift move he pounded the Beorc on the head with the end of the handle. Yuuta flinched in pain as he released Leonardo. He then blacked out on the ground.

Leonardo knelt to the floor with a hand on his neck coughing and panting. Nolan crouched down to check on him. Edward, seeing that Leonardo was alright, demanded for Zarack to get up. Zarack obeyed without a word. This was his ticket out. As a prisoner, but he had the ability to step out of the evil kingdom.

The two Laguz, that Nolan found out whose names were Takashi and Yuki, backed up while their three rescuers came walked passed them. Nolan had Yuuta over his shoulder and Zarack was in front of Leonardo who had an arrowed aimed to threaten him if he were to make a break for it. Edward lead the way down the hallways back to the entrance of the castle.

--s2--

Ike tried to shake Ranulf awake. He said his name over and over again in hopes that the cat would open his bicoloured eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched for any sort of movement. It was quite, the only thing that was heard was Ike's strangled words and barely noticeable sobs.

"Ranulf… Wake… up!" Ike cried. "Don't die on me. You can't die! Don't Leave me!!" He bent his head down and cried on Ranulf's chest which was covered by Ike's red cape.

Soren observed Ike's actions and felt deeply saddened by his state. Never has he seen Ike look so upset. He wanted to say something to help maybe comfort the broken mercenary. He didn't though, he found it best to give Ike room right now.

The mage looked down to the ground as they passed over the gate that lead inside the kingdom. There he saw Nolan and his group with the hostages. He tugged lightly on one of Naesala's feathers. "They're down there." He pointed out. He and the raven king were to go pick up their three prisoners before they headed back to camp.

Naesala nodded and swooped downwards. Tibarn heard Soren tell him to take care of Ike and Ranulf on the way back. Tibarn looked back at the blue haired man still curled up to Ranulf. _'I better hurry.' _

--s2--

Edward came to a halt when he caught sight of the giant raven coming in for a landing. A gust of wind created by Naesala's great wings caused Edwards crimson jacket flutter. Soren jumped off and walked over to Edward.

"Where is the third?" Soren asked.

Edward crossed his arms. "He's still in there I believe. He never came to the execution."

"We still have these two." Nolan said as he threw Yuuta on Naesala's back. Zarack got on voluntarily. "We'll go back and search for him. You two take these guys back to camp."

Soren sighed softly. "Alright."

He looked to the back where Yuki and Takashi stood. "Slaves of these two I presume." They bobbed their head slowly to say that they were. He hummed. "Naesala, would you be able to carry all five of us?"

"Five?!" Naesala exclaimed.

"Yes." Soren said calmly.

Naesala groaned in annoyance. He then huffed. "Yea, I can do that. It may be slow ride though."

"No problem." Soren got up on the raven's back. Zarack was in the front and Yuuta was behind him on his stomach being held on to by Soren, who was behind him, so he wouldn't fall off. Yuki was after Soren with Takashi behind her. "If you don't find him by mid-day then come back." The three Dawn Brigade units gave a short nod before turning around to head back inside.

"Oh!" Leonardo stopped for a moment. "Watch out if that one wakes up. He can be quite aggressive." After that he left.

Naesala took off with a little bit of trouble. When he finally got up in the sky everything seemed to smoothen out. That was until arrows started to shoot by. "Shit!" Naesala swore as he did his best to try to avoid them. One, unfortunately, stabbed Naesala's left wing. "AH!" He tilted to the left giving an unexpected jolt that made his passengers slide.

Takashi gasped he felt an arrow cut his side. He clasped a hand onto the wound and swore under his breath. He held his other hand on Yuki's right arm. "You okay, Yuki?"

Yuki didn't answer. Takashi called her name again thinking she didn't hear him. Another arrow flew by making Takashi jerk away from it. He then felt something rub against his side. Before he could look down though, Yuki began to fall.

"YUKI!" Takashi jumped off Naesala to catch Yuki's ankle.

Soren saw Takashi just in time to grab on to his hand without the need to get off. "What are you two doing?!"

"Yuki's hurt!" Takashi yelled. "I won't let her fall!"

The chain of people hanging off Naesala's left side wasn't helping the situation. The arrows where still flying about. Takashi shouted for Yuki to hang on. The female cat then looked up at him with a smile.

"Let go…" She said.

Takashi's golden eyes opened widely at her words. "What?! NO! I can't let you fall!"

"It's okay, Takashi." For once Yuki was speaking in a confident way. She was sure of herself. "Let me go."

The green haired cat shook his head furiously. "I… can't…" Tears blurred his vision. Just then, a arrow dashed by and sliced Takashi's wrist making his accidentally let go.

Yuki dropped with her smile still on her face. Takashi gasped as he watched. His tears fell just as he screamed. "YUKI!!!!!!"

"Naesala! Catch him!" Soren called. Soren released Takashi and Naesala painfully swayed to catch the cat within his talons. Takashi cried for Yuki again as they flew away out of the arrows' range and back towards the their camp.

--s2--

Rolf sighed as he walked around yet another corner of the kingdom. "This is impossible…!" he whined. "Shinon and Gatrie are no where to be found in this huge castle!"

Janaff and Ulki continued down the hall as Rolf stopped. Janaff looked back at him. "He has to be around here somewhere. Soren said that his room is around this area." He turned to face the young archer. "Come on, we'll find him soon."

"I'm tired on searching." Rolf said simply. "He left the Grail Mercenaries before and now he goes and betrays us again! What's the point?"

"Have you lost faith in your master?"

They all looked behind Rolf to found out who's voice that was. Shinon was walking down the hall with his usual bored expression. Gatrie followed without his excess armour on.

"How did you not hear them, Ulki?" Janaff asked the taller hawk.

Ulki was surprised at this. "I don't know."

"Humph…" Shinon cracked a knuckle. "Looks like your losing your hearing. We've been trailing along behind you for a while now."

"Why are you here Shinon?" Rolf got right into his conversation he was thinking through ever since they set foot in the Begnion borders.

Shinon shrugged. "Extra cash." he answered.

"You're hurting the Laguz though!"

"So?"

Rolf gritted his teeth. Tears welled up in his eyes at Shinon's heartless words. "Shinon… Come back with us."

The red haired archer laughed softly. "With Ike? That sore excuse for a commander? No way in hell."

Gatrie lowered his head in thought. He then passed by Shinon and went to stand beside Rolf. "We should go with them Shinon. There is no reason for us to be working with Begnion."

Shinon rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal?"

"You're killing Laguz!" Rolf yelled.

"Again, so?"

Rolf cried out in frustration and pulled out his steel bow and placed a arrow before aiming it at his teacher. He released the string and with was sent flying towards Shinon who slightly tiled his head to the right and allowed the arrow to go by. As it did though, it lightly scratched his cheek.

Shinon's green eyes widened from the small sting it left behind. He was shocked that his young student was able to cut him. He lifted his hand to his cheek and touched the blood that dripped down from it. He then smiled. "You've been training I see." he licked the blood off his fingers. Rolf was panting because of his little outburst.

"I'm going to leave now. There's no purpose for me to waste my time here. Gatrie if you going with them, then go. I'll see you guys later maybe." He spun on his heals and walked away as if nothing had ever happened.

--s2--

Meanwhile, Sothe, Zihark, Micaiah, and Skrimir were at the gates of the Laguz concentration camps. The looked in wondering how they where going to get through without being seen. The walls were high so climbing would take a while if it was even possible. The gate was chained up with two locks so Sothe thought of picking the locks.

He took out two pins from his pocket and went over to the locks. "This shouldn't take long." He announced. He grabbed the first lock and put the pins in his other hand. He was about to stick the pins in when a lightning spell shocked him. Sothe gasped as he was flown backwards landing hard on the ground on his back.

"Sothe!" Micaiah called. She ran up to him and helped him sit up.

"Wh…What was th--that?" Sothe stuttered from the from the jolt of the electricity.

Zihark looked at it. "Maybe it's charmed with a thunder spell." He guessed.

"There's such thing?" Skrimir asked.

The swordsman shrugged. "It seems like it."

"Wh-whatever." Sothe got up to his feet again. Micaiah got up to and held him to make sure he was okay to stand. "We need a way inside, n--now."

Skrimir leaned on the wall and huffed. "And how are we going to do that?"

They all thought about it. It was then when the wall Skrimir was leaning on caved in and three stones crumbled softly on the grass on the other side. Skrimir fell wondering what had happened when he noticed the gap in the wall. "Hey, look at this."

The others came to see and smiled. "That's how." Sothe said and he crawled through on his hands and knees. Micaiah was next, then Zihark.

The loin king stared at the hole and shook his head. "There is no way I'm going to fit through that…" He knelt down to look at the other side.

Sothe did that same to communicate. "Are you able to move another stone?"

"I can try." Skrimir ran his hands on the wall and checked all the cracks between each stone. He soon found one that was loose and ripped it off the wall making a bigger gap. "There." He smirked happily to himself. He crawled through and now all four of them where ready to enter the dungeon.

--s2--

Tibarn and Ike made it back to camp. The sun was now fully up in the bright blue sky; but the weather was nothing that could lighten up the day. Ike was running towards the medical tent with Ranulf. He prayed it wasn't to late. Ranulf's breathing was shallow; so shallow that Ike was beginning to believe there was nothing there. He had to hurry.

He rammed into the tent's entrance and called for Rhys. The carrot top bishop got up from his seat by a cot and told Ike to lay Ranulf down. Ike did was he was ordered to quickly and Rhys grabbed his staffs. Rhys looked over at Mist.

"Mist, I need you bring me some warm water and a lot of cloths." The little girl nodded and ran off to get what Rhys asked for.

Ike panted in exhaustion. He stared at Ranulf's blood stained face with a concerned expression. "Rhys…" He puffed out. "Is he…"

"I think it would be best for you to leave for now, Ike." Rhys told him. "You've been worrying yourself sick over Ranulf. You need to go lay down, away from here. I'll send someone to tell you everything you are to know about."

"What?!" Ike asked loudly. "No, I-- I want to stay with him!"

Tibarn walked in to see how Ranulf was doing. "Hey, what's happening?"

Rhys looked back at Tibarn before returning to his work. "Tibarn, could to take Ike to his tent?" He questioned.

"Wait!" Ike exclaimed. "I want stay here and I'm going to stay here!"

"I see where this is going." Tibarn lifted Ike up over his shoulder and headed out.

Ike kicked and punched Tibarn like a small child. "AH! Put me down! Ranulf!" Tibarn had left the tent, but still Ike yelled. Tears ran down his face again. "Ranulf! I have to stay with him! I have to! Tibarn, please! Put me down…"

The hawk king made it to Ike's tent and entered it. He then placed on the bed and knelt down on one knee. "What has gotten into you, Ike?" He asked softly. "Never had I seen you cry and now you're a complete mess."

Ike was silent. He whipped his tears away only for them to replaced with new fresh ones. "I…" He whispered something Tibarn couldn't understand.

"What?" The king said with a soft voice.

"I… can't tell you…" Ike repeated.

Tibarn scratched the back of his neck. He was never good when it came to comforting depressed people. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because…" Ike murmured. "It's… forbidden."

"What is?" Tibarn wasn't going to let this go. He pushed Ike into telling him the truth.

Ike was quite for a while. Tibarn assumed that he was fighting with himself whether or not to tell him. Finally Ike whispered something. "I love him…"

It was faint, but Tibarn had heard it. "That's it? That's the big secret?"

The blue haired man glanced up at him. "What…?"

Tibarn chuckled. "Why is that so bad? There is nothing wrong with it." Ike was dumbfounded for a moment, bet he then smiled a little at Tibarn's response.

That smile soon faded though. Tears came back. Ike held his head in his hands and let out a heavy, heartbreaking sob. Tibarn bit his lip unsure of what to do. He gulped as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the younger man. Ike immediately clung on to Tibarn's grass green jacket and cried freely. Every time Ike softly sobbed there was a strong tug inside Tibarn's chest. He hated seeing the bravest man he ever met so broken up. In the beginning this very scene in front of him wasn't possible; now that it was happening, Tibarn was flown completely off guard.

Ike's tears subsided and pushed himself backwards on the bed away from Tibarn. He was looking away from the hawk king, embarrassed. He mumbled a quite thanks before an uncomfortable silence took over.

Tibarn destroyed the tension by resting a hand on Ike's shoulder. When he got the warrior's attention he gave him one of his reassuring smiles. "He's going to be alright, Ike."

Ike stared at him with red eyes. He didn't know what to think at the moment. Emotions were scrambled everywhere in his heart. He deeply wanted to believe in Tibarn's words, but then the vision of Ranulf's blood covered face and body appeared in his mind's eye which made him think otherwise. He closed his eyes tightly and got rid of the image. He then looked at Tibarn again and gave a hesitant smile. It then went into his usual frown.

"There's the general Ike I know." Tibarn laughed. "Now, I got to go and get the herons. You stay here like you were told. I know you're worried, but by being over by Ranulf you'll get in the way. Understand?"

Ike nodded sadly. "I understand."

"Good." Tibarn got up to his feet again and went to leave. "And hey," Ike turned his head to face him. "Don't go stressing yourself out too much. The last thing we need is you falling ill." He then stepped outside out of Ike's view.

--s2--

Skrimir glared at the floor below him. He hated this plan. He glanced over at Zihark, who had thought of the plan. He was dressed as Begnion soldier as well as Sothe. Micaiah was wearing a fire mages outfit. As for him, he wore his regular clothes, but was chained up like a prisoner. He despised the idea.

They made the way with no problems. There were constantly stared at. Some gave Sothe, Micaiah, and Zihark a happy face while Skrimir was given evil looks of pure hatred. Every look that Skrimir saw made the loin king want to brake loose of the chains and rip their faces off.

They, somewhat, peacefully made it to one of the top towers where they were told where the head commander was. He opened the doors calmly and walked inside. The commander looked up from his spot of the chair he sitting on and smiled.

"What do we have here?" He asked darkly. His face was hidden under his helmet that he was wearing for some weird reason. "The loin king?"

"Yes." Sothe said. "We were planning to put him with the herons."

"Unfortunately," Zihark stepped forward. "we were never told where the herons where being kept."

"It was announced." the commanded didn't look pleased.

"Our apologies, commander." Zihark bowed giving Sothe and Micaiah the sign to bow down as well. "We were out."

The commander stood and made his way over to Zihark. He grabbed the bluenette by the throat and made him look at him in his brown eyes. "Where were you that was more important than my announcement?"

"We… uh…" Zihark couldn't think of something. The hand around his neck tightened and he felt himself starting to black out.

Micaiah moved towards the commander. "We where taking some of the S-Sub-humans to the kingdom." She didn't know if that excuse would work, but it was worth the shot.

"Hm…" the commander released Zihark who backed away while coughing lightly and rubbing his neck. "I see… Well then." He walked back to his chair. "They are in the tower next to us."

Sothe marched over to the middle of the room and bowed again. "Thank you, commander." He then grabbed one of his throwing knives and pitched it. The commander's eyes grew wide and was about to said the word traitor before the knife pierced through his neck. "We'll be on our way then." Sothe slightly mocked as he turned and headed out with the others.

Closing the door behind him Sothe gazed at the team he was with. "I'll stay here and guard the door so we won't have any commotion."

"Alright." Zihark said. "We'll head up the other tower and get the herons."

"By that time Tibarn should be here to pick them up." Micaiah stated.

They all nodded at their plan that was made the last night. Hopefully everything that was planned out will go right without any problems.

--s2--

Naesala made it to the camp a while after Tibarn had left. He landed after letting go of Takashi and everyone got off. Soren carried Yuuta with slight difficulty. Two raven came by and took Yuuta from his arms, the other restrained Zarack as they took them away.

Naesala reverted with his body sprawled out on the ground. His shoulder still had an arrow sticking out of it. Blood spilled like a dropped bucket of crimson paint. Another three of ravens rushed to pick him and Takashi up so they could get them to the medical tent.

Soren watched as they transported the cat and raven king away. He then looked around the camp site in hopes to fine Ike. He had a feeling that he was in the medical tent, but just to make sure he went to check to see if he was in his tent. He walked a little ways till he found it and went inside to see Ike curled up on his bed. Getting a closer look he saw that Ike had been crying again. Now, however, he was just laying there with a blank expression.

The wind mage gripped his white cloak and sat down on the stool that was beside the bed. "Ike…?" He lightly whispered. The man looked at him to show he was listening. "Are you okay…?"

Ike was silent for a moment. Soon enough he nodded his head and gave a soft, "yeah" in response. Soren didn't believe it.

"Your left eye is twitching." Soren pointed out.

The warrior covered his eye and sighed. "I have to get control of that."

Soren chuckled a little. "Then it would be harder to tell when something is wrong. Not impossible, just harder."

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"For me it is."

"Hm…"

"So tell me what's on your mind." Soren sat up tall on the stool and waited for Ike to answer.

"I…" Ike stopped for a few seconds. "It's… Ranulf."

There was a pause. Soren thought he could get this conversation going faster if he spoke. "You love him."

Ike sat up on the bed and stared at Soren with a surprised expression. "How… how…?"

"I've been putting things together for a while now." Soren explained. "You two going off on you own at night and coming back just before sunrise. The way you two seemed to grow closer during our trip. Now, the way your so concerned about Ranulf; how broken you are without him." Ike bit his lip. "I figured it all out after we flew over the caves."

"Why didn't you say something then?" Ike questioned.

"Because," Soren shrugged. "I wanted you to tell me first. You two were keeping it a secret so I kept my thoughts to myself until you two were ready to tell me."

Ike lowered his head. "Thank you…"

"It was the least I could do." Soren told him.

There was a short silence. Soren then spoke up again. "Ike," The blue haired man blinked. "I know that you're worried. Just don't stress yourself."

"That's exactly what Tibarn said." Ike chuckled softly. "I'll try not to."

Just then Mist came running in. "Ike!" she called. Ike jumped to his feet and asked what was wrong. His heart leaped to his throat and he was afraid of the answer. Mist had tears streaming down her face as he grabbed Ike's hand. "Ranulf… he's…"

--s2--

YES! FINALLY! ITS ABOUT TIME I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! IM SO HAPPY!!!!!! REVIEW! NOW! OR ELSE SHINON WILL SHOOT YOU WITH HIS AWESOME ARCHER SKILLS!Also for my thank yous! I must thank Kai the Tiger Princess for the line "You two fight like a married couple!" for Tibarn and Naesala! Thank you! And to Rosieroozoo, Bleachego (he doesn't have a fan fiction account but here we shall call him that) , cutix101, and my other friend (that most likely won't want me to say her name and I don't have a user name for her) for their encouragement towards this evil and FREAKEN LONG CHAPTER THAT YOU READERS MUST APPRECIATE!


	8. Chapter 8

Review please!

-s2-

"Ranulf… he's…" Mist sobbed and hugged Ike who was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "He's…" Another sob. "Dying… Rhys is… trying to save him… but… but-" She broke down completely and dropped to her knees.

"Mist." Soren knelt to her height and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay, Mist. Right, Ike?" There was no answer. "Ike?" He looked up to find the warrior missing. He got up, leaving Mist for a moment, and rushed to the entrance of the tent. Just as he thought, Ike was rushing towards the medical tents.

"Don't die." Ike whispered as he ran. "Don't die. Don't die. DON'T DIE!" Tears fell down his cheeks and dripped from his chin where they dropped to his dark blue tunic. He skids on the grass as he rounded a corner and nearly ran into a Laguz hawk. He saw the medical tent and raced inside. "Ranulf?"

Rhys looked up to see Ike. He then got up and told the mercenary to sit down. Ike could hear small painful moans coming from behind the screen that Ranulf was behind. "Ike-" Rhys started.

"What's going on? Is he going to be alright? Are you able to save him?" Ike's questions didn't surprise Rhys.

"Calm down, Ike." Rhys told him. "I'm doing everything I can, but there is a slight problem and I think maybe you can help."

"What is it that I can do?" Ike stood up. Rhys huffed and pushed Ike back down on the wooden stool.

"I need you to sleep." Rhys said.

"What? Why would I sleep?" Ike got up again and shoved by Rhys. He headed towards the screen that hid Ranulf while Rhys yelled for him not to. The words "don't go over there" went unheard as Ike went around to see his lover.

Ike froze. Blood covered Ranulf from head to toe. He looked worse than before. He jerked, groaned and panted as if he was having a nightmare. All Ike could do was stare in horror until Rhys pulled him away from the sight.

"W- what… h-happened to him…?" Ike staggered to ask.

"He isn't allowing me to treat his wounds." Rhys told him. "I thought that he was unconscious when you brought him here. When I took the cloth to clean a cut he jolted away and the wound was opened further than it already was… I tried to use my staffs on him so that way I wouldn't have to risk him turning away when I touch an injury and causing more problems, but I can't."

"You can't?" Ike repeated. "Why can't you? You're the best healing sage there is!"

"Something is wrong. The spell didn't have an effect. I believe that it was the poison you said he was given." He looked at Ranulf. "Since staffs won't help I will have to do this manually, but I need your help."

"By sleeping…?" Ike's expression gave off a kind of, 'are you kidding' look.

"By calming him down through your mind bond." Rhys explained. Ike began to understand. "I need you to tell him that he's safe. If you can get him to quit resisting me from healing him then there won't be any further damage."

Ike nodded. "Okay, then." He laid in the cot next to Ranulf's not wanting to waste any time. "Use your magic."

Rhys picked up his staff and stood beside Ike. The warrior turned his head on the pillow and stared at Ranulf's still defensive form. A purple dust appeared around Ike and the man closed his eyes to quicken the progress. Soon, he was fast asleep.

-s2-

_Ike looked up and around the dark shadows of his and Ranulf's mind link. He walked aimlessly trying to find Ranulf, but for some reason he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He called the cat's name and hoped for a response. Nothing came. Ike wondered if Ranulf had cut off all his senses of the outside world and all he is aware of is the torments of that evil dungeon. "Ranulf!" He called again. This time, something answered him._

_It was quite and hard to hear. A soft cry. A weak cry. "…help…" The voice that said it was hoarse as if it had been screaming for hours. The sound made Ike's heart skip a beat in fear of his love's condition._

_He yelled for the voice to speak again. In return he got a pain filled groan. He ran towards the noise and finally found him. Ranulf. Crawling on the ground, flinching with each move he made, trying to get away from something that wasn't there._

_Ranulf yelped in surprise and lashed out his hand. "Don't… touch me…" He panted fearfully. Ike, for a long moment, could only watch at the pitiful scene. He had never seen Ranulf so frightened. The cat's naked body curled up tightly as he attempted to hide himself. Ike needed to do something._

_Carefully, Ike walked forward until he reached Ranulf. He held out his hand almost afraid of touching the poor terrified Laguz. He rested a hand on his shoulder and received a gasp followed by a jolt to get away. Ranulf spun to face his attacker and saw Ike biting his lip slightly. "..Ike…" He whispered._

_Ike knelt down and hugged the cat cautiously. "Its okay, Ranulf. I'm here… I'm here…"_

_Ranulf was too shocked to respond. Ike held him tighter, unsure that Ranulf was acknowledging his existence and not just believing him as an illusion. He pulled back and looked into Ranulf's bicoloured eyes. "Ranulf…?" _

_Tears overflowed the cat's eyes and they fell quickly down his pale cheeks. "You… came… for me…"_

"_Of course I came for you." Ike told him. "I'm not going to leave you either. I'm here to protect you."_

_Ranulf clung on to Ike's tunic and pressed his head against his chest. He was shaking. "Make them go away…" Ranulf pleaded. "Please… Ike-" a sob cracked his voice. "… make them go away…" _

"_Who, Ranulf?" Ike asked quietly. "Who is it that you want me to get rid of?" He kissed the top of Ranulf's head._

_The cat jumped and tried to hide behind Ike. "Them!" Ranulf yelled. "They won't stop touching me…!"_

_Ike didn't like seeing Ranulf like this; it wasn't like him to act so scared. Looking around the dark space Ike searched for whom the cat was referring to. "There is no one here, Ranulf." Ike said. _

"_They are there…" Ranulf murmured. Ike could feel his breath on his back. "They're hiding… and no matter how many times I yell at them… they don't leave…" _

_Ike looked at his hand that was covered with Ranulf's blood. _'Rhys…' _Ike thought. He turned to Ranulf and held him close to him. Ranulf returned the hug and followed Ike to the floor. Ike then picked Ranulf up and on to his lap with the cat's back facing him. He wrapped his arms around Ranulf's chest and abdomen and kept still for a while._

_Ranulf flinched again and tried to brake out of Ike's grasp to get away from the invisible hand currently on his left arm. Ike held him firmly down. "Ranulf…" He started. "It's alright. It's just Rhys."_

_Ranulf's struggling seemed to slow down. "What…?"_

"_It's Rhys." Ike repeated himself. "Rhys is trying to help you."_

_Ranulf grabbed Ike's hands and began to fruitlessly pull them away. "It hurts though-"_

"_That's because you keep moving." Ike said. Ranulf paused to listen to his boyfriend. "Quit squirming and it won't hurt so much." Ike kissed Ranulf's cheek reassuringly. "I'm not saying it won't completely stop hurting, but that's why I'm here." _

_Ranulf went silent as he grabbed Ike's hands and held them tightly. He then waited for Rhys. He felt the hands again working on his arms and chest. A sharp amount of pain struck him from time to time making him yelp. "Why doesn't he use the staffs he has…" He dug his nails into Ike's hands._

"_He can't." Ike answered. He wasn't bothered by Ranulf's sharp nails. "Kinya's poison that he forced you to swallow is preventing any magic to work on you."_

_Ranulf tried to move his leg away, but Ike held it in place. "Kinya…" Ranulf hissed. "I'm going to kill him…!"_

"_I told you to stop moving." Ike scolded._

"_I can't help it…!" Ranulf was getting angry. Ike knew now that mentioning Kinya was not the right thing to do._

_The warrior kissed the Laguz's cheek softly. "I'm sure Rhys will be done soon. Just hold out for a little while longer." _

"_AH!" The cat jumped violently. "No, no, no…" His face flushed and his squirming increased. Ike wondered what was wrong. _

_He held Ranulf's hand tighter as the Laguz continued to murmur the word 'no'. "What is it, Ranulf?" He asked calmly. He slowly rubbed small circles on the back of Ranulf's hand to sooth him. He wrapped his free hand around Ranulf's waist and held Ranulf down. No matter what his cat wanted, Ike had to keep him still._

"_Rhys…" Ranulf whispered hoarsely. "Kinya… he-" Before Ranulf could finish his sentence pain caused him to hiss. Instead a square appeared in front of them and Ranulf's memories played._

"Oh, nothing important… just your body."

"Don't touch me."

"I said, get off of me…!"

_Ike watched, horrified. Every distressed word or sound Ranulf made caused Ike's grip on his cat strengthen. He understood what cuts Rhys must be fixing at the moment._

"Yet even though your bread is revolting… there is something about you that turns me on."

"AH! S-stop it!"

"Moan for me."

"Never…"

"AHH!"

_The visions disappeared. Ike was left in a shock because of what he heard and saw. His trance was disturbed by Ranulf who sighed. "I think he finished…" He whispered gratefully. His body relaxed in Ike's arms. _

"_Ranulf…" Ike murmured. Ranulf looked up slightly letting him know he had his attention. "Did Kinya do all of this to you…?" He gently stroked the healing cut on Ranulf's cheek._

"_No…" Ranulf answered. "Yuuta was the one to placed all these scars…" He rubbed his had softly over the scars that were made on his torso and legs. _

"_What about Zarack?" _

"_He did nothing to me." Ranulf slowly and painfully sat up and turned to face Ike. "Zarack is the only reason I'm alive. If he hadn't found me before Kinya or Yuuta then I would have been dead by now."_

_Ike grabbed Ranulf's waist and sat him on his lap, this time facing him, his legs on his sides. "If he was trying to protect you then why did he take you to that place in the beginning?"_

_Ranulf smiled sadly. "That was the only way to keep me safe. Like I said, if it was Kinya or Yuuta I would be dead. By keeping me beside him all the time he was able to help me."_

"_But you were almost killed anyway and he was the reason you nearly died when we first got back!" Ike's tone was raising so Ranulf kissed him to help settle his nerves._

"_I know." Ranulf leaned his head on Ike's chest. "That wasn't his fault though. Kinya played a smart move by poisoning me. There was nothing Zarack could have done. And before? He didn't mean to do that. Please… don't be mad at him." Ike didn't know what to say. Ranulf noticed this and thought it was best for him to talk instead. "Zarack… was my best friend before the Mad King's war."_

_Ike pulled Ranulf's shoulders back so he could look at him. "What?"_

"_I…" Ranulf looked down. "I thought he was dead. I thought… Kinya had killed him."_

"_Why didn't you mention this before?" Ike asked. "Before he had took you away." _

_Ranulf faced him again. "I didn't realise it was him. He had to tell me because I didn't clue in. He looked familiar but… because I thought he was dead I believed that I was just seeing things."_

"_You knew that Kinya was alive though. Didn't you realise that?"_

_Ranulf shook his head. "I didn't know that Kinya was responsible for everything until afterwards."_

"_Ah…" Ike held Ranulf close to him again. _

_For a while they stayed like that until Ike felt a tap on his shoulder. Rhys maybe. "Ranulf," Ike whispered. "I have to go."_

_The blue cat sighed. "Alright…" He got off Ike and sat on the ground in a way that hid his nakedness._

_The warrior stood up and smiled slightly at the Laguz. "I promise you that I'll be beside you when you wake up, okay?" He leaned down to kiss Ranulf._

"_Okay." Ranulf smiled. _

"_For now, get some rest." After that Ike vanished into the shadows of their mind link._

-s2-

Sothe was playing with his favourite knife, Kard. He believed that standing on guard was the most boring job anyone could ever get, but then again he did give himself this position. Micaiah, Skrimir, and Zihark were all going to save the Herons. So while he waited for some excitement to happen.

Tossing, flipping, spinning, the knife never stopped moving. Sothe did tricks that only a true professional knew how to do without causing himself harm. Some of the moves he was barely touching the knife. He would use his hand just to nudge the handle so it would flick around before hitting Sothe's hand again to spin the other way.

The green haired thief was forced to stop when he heard footsteps heading his way. He slid his knife back into his knife holder and stood up straight at the front of the commander's door. _'About time someone decided to amuse me…' _

Two Begnion soldiers came around the corner. Both of them carried a lance in their right hand. _'This may be too easy…' _Sothe mused.

He gazed up at the men who were a bit taller than himself. "We are here by the commander's orders."

Sothe ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm afraid that the commander is unavailable at the moment."

"But he sent for us…"

"Well, he's not available." Sothe sighed mentally. _'Had to send idiots, didn't he…?'_

"What's he doing?" The one asked. The other wasn't talking at all.

"Unfortunately, I don't know." the thief crossed his arms. _'This is annoying…'_ He continued talking. "I was only ordered to stand here on guard to make sure no one disturbs him."

The guard shoved passed Sothe. "I'm not going to be sent for then ignored."

'_And I thought he was an idiot…I over estimated him. Oh well, something to entertain me.' _Sothe tugged on his armour. "I said he's busy, so get lost."

The soldier shrugged him off and knocked loudly on the door. "Hey, commander! You sent for us?" There was no answer.

Sothe backed up a little. "He's busy! Quit it and leave already."

"Even if he was busy he would of yell himself for me to leave." He said. "Something is wrong."

'_Hm… maybe I underestimated him…' _

"You still can't go in there." Sothe told him.

"I don't take orders from you." He pushed his way through the big doors.

"Commander?" He yelled as the other soldier walked pass Sothe and inside the room. He then saw the commander's dead body slumped in it's chair. "Commander!"

Sothe strolled inside the room and closed the doors behind him. The two guards looked back at him in shock. "I told you that you weren't allowed in here." Sothe repeated himself behind his green bangs that shadowed his face.

"Who are you?" The guard commanded a response.

Sothe turned his gaze up at them. His golden orbs stared deeply in their souls. "My name won't be important once you're dead." He started to walk calmly towards the two soldiers with Kard in his right hand.

"You're insane!"

Sothe examined his knife for a moment. "Maybe I am… But it was your army who began this insane war all over again. You guys just don't know when to let things go." He hummed. "I wonder what I should do to you two… kill you quickly, or slow and painfully."

The guard smirked. "I say you pick option C: let us kill you." He raised his lance, the other followed for that seemed like the only thing he knew how to do. They then charged for Sothe who was standing in one place paying more attention to his knife rather than them. The first guard was had almost stabbed Sothe through his stomach when suddenly his lance was knocked out of his hands as well as for the other guard's lance. They both looked behind them to see the two weapons land on the tile flooring with multiple clanking sounds.

The first guard was stunned by the move that he couldn't even see. He turned around to find his partner flying his way and shoved him over to the ground. He pushed his partner roughly with a yell to get off. Once he looked up he found Sothe already knelling above then with a knife for each hand. His arms were crossed in front of him as he pointed his knives at the guards' throats.

Gulping, the guards stayed perfectly still. Sothe stared at them with an emotionless expression as he nudged the knives under their chins to tilt their heads up. "For that I should just kill you here and now. However, over the years of this stupid war I have grown tired of the sight of blood so I'm going to spare you two." The soldiers seemed to relax a little from that news. "That doesn't mean I can let you free just yet." He moved his knives away, but then slammed the hilt into a soft spot between the soldiers' shoulder and neck, knocking them out cold.

The green haired thief stood up and left the room. After closing the doors he put his second knife away and continued to play with Kard. Flipping, tossing, and spinning once again.

-s2-

"How high… is this tower…" Zihark panted. He, Micaiah and Skrimir had been running up stairs for what seemed like forever. Tibarn would be arriving any moment now and the faster they could get the Herons outside the better.

"Quit whining little Beorc." Skrimir laughed. "This is just a simple warm up for us beast Laguz." The hand cuffs were now removed from his wrists.

"Look." Micaiah pointed up. "We made it."

"About time…" Zihark huffed.

They stopped just at the top of the stairs. Peeking around the corner they found three soldiers standing near a locked door. They assume it's the Herons for the locked door was the only door around.

"One of them has to have a key." Micaiah said. "Otherwise it would be pointless coming all the way up here without Sothe to open the door."

Zihark scratched his bare arm. "I'm not going back down after the whole run to get up here, thank you very much. Let's just get in and get out quickly."

"All right." Skrimir shrugged as he walked out in plain sight.

"Skrimir…!" Micaiah and Zihark exclaimed quietly.

The Loin King cracked his knuckles, the sound got the Begnion soldiers' attention. "It's a sub-human!" One of them yelled.

"Get him!" Ordered another. The three all ran towards Skrimir.

The king sighed with disappointment. "You Begnion people always rush into things you're not ready for." He transformed into his beast state and slammed his body towards one guard to crush him with the help of the wall. As the second guard came with his lance Skrimir bit the long stick and threw the soldier over his head and on the hard flooring with a thump. The strike of the ground hitting his head made him black out, some blood oozed from a small gash that was created. The third stayed back for a moment, unsure of what to do. Skrimir took a breath. "If you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you sit by the wall and keep quiet."

The soldier was shaking. Sluggishly, he moved towards the wall and sat down. Skrimir could see he would be of no further trouble and motioned for the Micaiah and Zihark to come over. He then moved to the very frightened soldier and asked him for the key to the Herons' cell. Of course he gave it to him without a word.

Skrimir passed the key to Micaiah who ran over to the Herons' cell door. After she unlocked it she rushed inside. The squeak of the door caused Raphael and Leanne to look over in the small dim light of the few candles that were lit. Their faces brightened when they saw the silver haired maiden.

No words were spoken at first. They simply just stared at each other with slowly growing smiles. Relief washing over them. Skrimir and Zihark walked inside as well and joined in on the comfortable silence.

Leanne then stood up from the bed she was sitting on. "Micaiah…" She whispered as she ran up to her and jumped into her arms. Her robes and golden hair glittered in the soft lighting.

Raphael closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and walked over to the group. "How did you find us?" He asked calmly.

Zihark adjusted his sword at his side. "I don't think we have time to explain everything. We have to get out of here before any notices us."

"He's right." Micaiah said. She pulled Leanne slightly away from her embrace. "Tibarn may be here already; waiting for us." she paused look at Leanne's neck. Stroking the reddish collar around her neck she asked, "What is this…?"

"Like Zihark said, 'no time to explain everything'" Skrimir said "Let's hurry then and get Sothe." The loin king then turned to leave.-s2-

After getting Sothe the six of them snuck outside. Sothe lead the way to where Skrimir had broken the wall safely got through. Tibarn was indeed waiting for them sitting down and leaning on a nearby tree.

"Yo." Tibarn waved when he saw his comrades. "Ready to leave?" He transformed into his hawk state and flapped his wings gently.

Skrimir transformed as well. "I'll take Sothe and Micaiah back, you take Zihark and the herons."

"Sounds good to me." Tibarn nodded and lowered himself close to the ground. Zihark helped the herons on his back before getting on himself. "We'll meet you there then."

Just when Tibarn was going to take off a yelling was heard. Orders were being called and soldiers were told to line up. "There they are!" They were found.

"Fire!"

Arrows lit with fire were shot down from the dungeon walls. At the same time guards were charging towards them.

"Time to go!" Tibarn took off. Skrimir and Sothe watched as he flew away from the danger.

Sothe then hopped on Skrimir's back. "Micaiah!" He called. He reached out his hand for her. She took his hand Sothe assisted her as she hopped on behind him. Skrimir then started to run.

Micaiah looked back and noticed that three dragon riders were following them. She tugged on Sothe's arm to get his attention. When Sothe glanced at her he saw the riders and felt a bit of panic. "Skrimir-" A lance was thrown and it scratched Sothe's left cheek before it hit the ground in front of them. Skrimir came to a sudden halt.

Sothe jumped off Skrimir and rushed towards the one of the riders. Micaiah cried out for him to come back but Skrimir told her to leave him be.

"We can't have them following us to the camp." He said. "Let's finish this quickly before more come." With that he followed Sothe with Micaiah still on his back.

-s2-

"Is he going to be alright…"

The voice startled Ike. He turned his gaze to the right of him to find a cat Laguz standing beside him. He had green hair and golden eyes. He did look familiar to him, but where he saw him before was beyond his tired mind. "Yes. He's fine now." Ike answered him.

"Good." The cat seemed to relax. He sat down in a chair on the other side of Ranulf's cot. "I was worried it was too late…"

Ike stared at him for a moment. When he looked back at Ranulf he said, "I thought so too…"

"I'm Takashi, by the way." The cat told him.

"Takashi…" Ike thought about the name. "Oh, you're the one that was with Ranulf in the visions."

Takashi looked at him in confusion. "Visions…?"

"Yeah, uh, Ranulf and I have a kind of mind connection." Ike explained. "He was able to show me bits and pieces of events that happened in that kingdom."

The golden eye cat seemed to lighten up. "You must be Ike then!"

"Uh… yeah." Ike said awkwardly.

"Ranulf told me about you." Takashi chuckled a little. "After I told him that he was calling out to you in his sleep he had to tell me who you were."

Ike nodded. "I know. That's what I saw in the vision. Him telling you about us." He looked away from Takashi's gaze. "And I'm glad… that you except our relationship."

Takashi smiled a little. "Why wouldn't I? You and Ranulf seem to worry about your relationship quite a bit."

Ike glanced over at him for a second before returning his gaze back at Ranulf. "You can understand why though, right?"

"Well, of course." Takashi said with a shrug. "But still."

They sat in silence after that. Ranulf's steady breathing was the only sound in the room. Ike watched as his chest raised up and then down again. The white bandages were tinted pink and slowly growing into a crimson colour. As soon as Ranulf wakes up he will have to put clean bandages on.

Soon enough questions started popping up in Ike's head. "How many…?"

Takashi flinched as if Ike had woken him from a trance. "Sorry?"

"How many were killed there?" Ike repeated himself.

Takashi ran his hand through his short green hair. "I don't know exactly. But I do know that the number is high. They killed our kind in very gruesome ways too… burning, pulling out wings and then chopping off their head… Target… practice…" His voice started to brake. Ike looked over at him and saw that tears were streaming down his face. "A-and… They would cheer…" Takashi returned Ike's stare with his own tearful one. "They would cheer…! They cheered for the screams… the b-blood-" He sobbed. "… the death… of our kind…!"

Ike felt guilty for asking him the question and making him remember everything. "Takashi… I'm sorry I-" Before he could say anything else he was tackled off his chair. Takashi cried uncontrollably while clinging to his tunic.

"Wh- why did they do that…? Mothers… fathers, grandparents… even the small children and babies!" More sobs where heard. "They killed them all…! By the end of the day the arena would be covered with innocent blood! They didn't deserve to be killed! Especially not in that disgusting way…!" Ike felt Takashi shaking. Carefully Ike wrapped his arms around the young Laguz to help calm him down.

"It'll be alright now." Ike said calmly. "You and Ranulf are safe and by tomorrow so will everyone e-"

"NO!" Takashi slammed his fist down on Ike's chest. "No, not everyone… Yuki…" He looked up at Ike and shouted, "THEY KILLED YUKI!" Takashi was now crying uncontrollably. He tried to yell more information to Ike but the words just didn't form correctly.

"Takashi…" Ike said to get the young Laguz's attention. "Takashi, hold on… I can't understand you." It didn't help though. Takashi continued his rant with his words all clashing into one.

Later on Takashi stopped yelling. He panted for well needed air. Ike held him in a hug to comfort him. "I'm sorry…" Ike said. "I'm sorry we didn't come sooner…" Takashi let out a harsh breath. "I'm sorry we couldn't save Yuki. I'm sorry we couldn't protect her…"

"I'll kill Yuuta…" Takashi murmured. "I'll kill Kinya… for killing Yuki…!" He got up from the floor and walked out of the tent just as Soren walked in.

"Wait, Takashi!" Ike stood up. "Soren, where is Yuuta and Zarack being held?"

Soren looked at him. "In Tibarn's tent. Being watched over by many of our troops until Tibarn gets back. Why?"

"I think Takashi is going there to get revenge." Ike told him as he passed him. "Can you watch over Ranulf while I'm gone? I shouldn't be too long."

"Sure." Soren said as Ike ran out of the tent.

Ike caught up to Takashi just as he made it to Tibarn's tent. He followed him inside and Takashi immediately grabbed Yuuta by the collar of his shirt. "I'll KILL you for all that you did!" Takashi hissed. Ike merely stood by the tent's entrance and watched.

Yuuta, who was now awake, smirked. His arms were tied behind his back around a wooden pole and he was forced to sit on the floor. Behind him, tied to the same pole was Zarack. "Well, hello little Sup-human. I didn't expect you to be seeing me so soon."

"Shut the hell up, you!" Takashi spat. "You and Kinya are the reason that Yuki is dead!"

"Yuki died?" Yuuta looked a little surprised. "I don't remember giving that order."

"It doesn't matter who made the order…" Takashi's voice went low. "No matter who's order it was it all falls back to your's and Kinya's… and now… SHE DEAD!" Takashi punched Yuuta in the jaw as hard as he could. Yuuta would of fell over if it weren't for the strong grip that Takashi had on his shirt.

Yuuta spat out some blood before chuckling. "So violent." he said with a tone of humour in his voice.

Takashi snarled. "You haven't seen anything yet, you bastard…!" His tone was deadly. Ike had to step in now.

"Save it for later, Takashi." The warrior told the cat as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "We don't want to kill him," Ike looked at Yuuta with hate filled eyes. "Yet."

Yuuta noticed the hatred towards him. "What was that look for? I didn't do anything to you."

Ike ignored him. He pulled Takashi away from the man and started heading for the tent's exit. Yuuta shook his head and mumbled the foul name, "Sub-human" that made Takashi try to pull away from Ike and go punch him again. Ike didn't allow it though. As much as he would love to see Yuuta suffer, he had to wait for Ranulf to wake up and enjoy it too.-s2-

Ike was now back with Ranulf. He held on to his right bandaged hand with both of his. Takashi was now hanging around some of the raven Laguz that had some free time on their hands. Their job was too make sure Takashi doesn't get angry enough to go after Yuuta again. It was best for him to relax and get his mind off things.

Soren was in the medical tent with Ike, but be had left a little while ago. Soren was there to see how Ranulf was doing and get information on his condition. Ike told him that Ranulf was fine and just needed to rest for a while. After some strategy talk, Soren had excused himself.

With a sigh, Ike stared at Ranulf's scarred face. He brushed Ranulf's blue hair away from his face and gently rubbed the closed cut on his cheek. The sight of it caused him to feel upset. He covered the scar with the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry, Ranulf…"

The cat responded to his words. Ike saw him press his face against his hand. "Ranulf…?" Ranulf's ears twitched and slowly his bicolour eyes opened. Ike felt his heart race with relief. At first Ranulf looked at him with a expressionless face. He blinked a few times before smiling. "Ike…"

Ike made a noise that was between a chuckle and a sob. Quickly, he ducked his head down to Ranulf's and kissed him deeply. His tongue explored the moist cavern he had missed so much. Ranulf followed the kiss as best he could. He was ecstatic to see Ike again in flesh and bones instead of in dreams, but his body was weak and it wouldn't let him show Ike just how pleased he was. Ike's hands held Ranulf gently, but with need by the shoulders. Ranulf snaked his arms out from under the covers to hold on to Ike's tunic.

Ranulf then had to pull away for air. "Ike-"

"I missed you…" Ike murmured as he kissed along Ranulf's jaw down to his neck. He licked a spot he knew Ranulf loved. The said cat mewed a bit too loudly than he had planned. A part of him wanted Ike to continue farther down, but the a other part told him to stop and take some time for his body to heal first. As if Ike was reading his thoughts he stopped. "Ah… Sorry… It's just-"

Ranulf held his hand up to his mouth to interrupt him. "I know, it's okay. I want you too, but I just feel too exhausted…"

Ike kissed him again, this time with more control over himself. "Rhys gave you something to help treat the poison. He said he will be back later to give you another dose."

"Good…" Ranulf breathed.

Ike sat on the bed and laid his forehead on Ranulf's "You're very warm…"

"That could be your fault though." Ranulf joked.

"Maybe." Ike chuckled before pecking a small kiss on his cat's lips.

Ranulf felt Ike kiss him again. The third time was more soft. He pulled away. Ike gave him a questioning look. "Sorry… but because I'm sick with this fever, I don't want you to catch anything if its contagious."

Ike smirked. "I don't care if I catch it." Ike placed his hand behind Ranulf's head so he couldn't escape his next kiss. "I've missed you too much to care about a stupid cold."

"Whoops!"

Ike immediately stood up straight and took an unwanted step away from Ranulf's cot. The cat turned his head away from the tent entrance, not wanting to see who just walked in. "I-uh…" Ike stuttered. "I was just.. Taking his temperature."

A large bandaged hand rested on Ike's shoulder. "Sure, with your lips all over his." He laughed and Ike relaxed a little.

"Tibarn…" He breathed. "Don't scare us like that…!"

The hawk king raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I didn't know I would see a make out session in here."

"I-" Ike was lost for words.

Tibarn chuckled. "How are you feeling Ranulf?"

Ranulf looked at him. "So I'm assuming you know about us."

The king nodded. "Yes, I do."

The cat sighed with slight relief. "Well, you scared me."

"Heh, I mean besides that."

"I feel horrible…"

Tibarn hummed in thought. "So you really were poisoned." Ranulf nodded in response. "Is it serious?"

Ike stepped into the conversation. "No, he just needs to rest. Rhys has something to help it, but the symptoms will go away in about… I forget when…"

"Well, it's a good thing it's not serious." Tibarn smiled.

"Anyway," Tibarn continued. "The rest of the Herons are here safe and sound."

"Good." Ike said happily. "Now all that's left is the rest of the Laguz."

"Ike…" Ranulf called. Ike looked down at him in concern worried that he might be in pain. "You guys have to hurry and safe them. Kinya… he'll start shooting down all the Laguz since he now knows that you're on to them."

Tibarn smiled. "You don't need to worry about Kinya. We took them along with us as our prisoners while we were saving you."

"No…" Ike said softly. Ranulf and Tibarn gazed at him in question. "We didn't catch him… Takashi, a Laguz prisoner that came with Naesala, went to punch the living Hell out of Yuuta, one of Kinya's followers. Zarack was there too, but… they were the only two I saw. Kinya is still out there."

Ike could tell how much Ranulf was disturbed by the news. The cat looked to the other side of the room and pulled the covers closer to him. Tibarn however just made a grunt in response, but he too noticed Ranulf's reaction.

The hawk king tapped Ike on the shoulder to get his attention. Once the blue haired warrior looked his way Tibarn nudged his head to the side in a way to tell him to meet him outside. Ike nodded and told Ranulf that he would be right back before he followed the hawk out of the medical tent.

"Kinya is going to kill all of those Laguz if we don't act quickly." Tibarn said seriously.

"We still have Leonardo, Edward and Nolan at the castle looking for him." Ike told him.

Tibarn hummed in thought. His muscles then tensed up as he remembered something. "Rolf…" he whispered. "Ike, Rolf is still in that castle!"

Ike's eyes widened with disbelief. "What?"

"Janaff and Ulki are still with him, but I'm worried what may happen if they're found wandering aimlessly." Tibarn clenched his teeth together at his stupidity of forgetting them. "Did we set them a time to be back?"

"Before sundown think it was." Ike responded. There was a small silence between them.

Tibarn then sighed. "Let's not worry about it now then. There is still plenty of time before then. Ike nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to stay with Ranulf." Ike said as he walked back inside the medical tent. Tibarn watched as he walked in before turning and walked to do his own thing.

-s2-

The afternoon passed slowly. Worry was the only feeling that was in the camp. Worry for their wounded, worry for the ones still out on their missions, worry for the ones who were still held captive in Kinya's grasp. Their time was limiting with every second that passed. For all they knew everyone that is being held hostage can be forced to stand in front of a row of archers and shot until their heart stopped beating.

They prayed to the Goddesses for their safety.-s2-

"…Ike…"

'_What…'_

"Ike…"

'_I can hear you… what do you want…?'_

"Ike… please… I need you to wake up…!"

'_Why…'_

The warrior groaned in his sleep. He was officially exhausted from being a complete emotional wreck while Ranulf in Kinya's castle. He tried to open his eyes, but unfortunately it was easier said than done. Someone was holding his hand, but he couldn't think of who it was. The hand tensed and relaxed like a slow heart beat. Ike heard a sharp gasp of pain and the hand dug its nails in the back of his hand. With a start the warrior woke up.

"Huh…?" He said dumbly.

"Ike…!"

The said blue haired man looked to his left and saw Ranulf laying in bed and then remembered where he was. "Ah! Ranulf!" He held Ranulf's clenching hand in his. "What is it? What's wrong?" Ike asked anxiously, searching with his eyes for any visible that would make Ranulf act so pained.

The cat swallowed and placed his other hand on his mouth. "I think I-I'm…"

Ike didn't need anymore than that to understand. "H-hold on." Ike stood from the chair he was sitting on and looked around the tent. In the corner he found a bucket and dashed for it. Grabbing it, he hurried to Ranulf's side who was already throwing up in his hand. Ike gave Ranulf the bucket and went to get some wet cloths. When Ike came back he cleaned Ranulf's hand before running his fingers through his chopped light blue hair to help sooth him. He whispered sweet nothings in Ranulf's ear until the cat hand finished. Ike whipped Ranulf's mouth with the cloth and took away the dirtied piece of material along with the bucket to the other side of the tent where they would be washed later.

Ranulf held his head in his hands. He had to admit that he felt a bit better but a large headache still bothered him. When Ike sat back down on the chair beside his bed Ranulf looked at him with tired eyes. "Sorry about that…" He murmured.

Ike shook his head. "It's not your fault." He got up on to Ranulf's bed and wrapped his arms around the cat trying not to disturb his wounds. He found it rather difficult seeing that almost his whole body was covered with white and red bandages.

"Still…"

"No." Ike slipped his arms around Ranulf's waist and kissed his neck lovingly. "There is no 'still'. None of this is your fault. It's Kinya's." Ike tightened his hold on Ranulf slightly, but not to the point it would hurt him. Ranulf smiled at the way Ike was always so protective of him. "We will get him, Ranulf." Ike kissed the cat's neck again. "He won't get away with any of this."

Ranulf shivered at Ike's warm breath on his collar bone. Ike began to lick and nip at Ranulf's neck as if it was a small afternoon snake. The Laguz gladly tilted his head so his lover could get better access.

Ike soon stopped, making Ranulf curious. Ike ran his fingers over the collar he had around his neck. "We should take this off." Ike said. "But, where's the latch?"

Ranulf moved a bit. "It's on a spell. You need the spell to get it off."

"Does Zarack know the spell?" Ike asked. Ranulf could hear the hatred in his voice.

"Yeah." He answered simply. "Zarack did nothing to me Ike, he was only protecting me. The same way I use to protect him." Ike looked at him with a confused glance. "Zarack… use to be my best friend when we were young. He's Branded, Ike. He doesn't want harm to fall upon the Laguz." Ranulf paused for a moment. "I thought… he was dead…"

"Why was that?" Ike asked.

Ranulf shook his head. "It's a pretty long story. I'll tell you later, okay? Can we just get this," He pointed to the collar, "…and this," he pointed to the ear ring. "… off of me?"

Ike nodded and got off the bed. "I'll take you to Zarack." Ike grabbed a plain white shirt to cover Ranulf. "Come here." Ike sat on the edge of the bed with his back facing Ranulf. He wanted carry him piggy-back style. Ranulf understood this and crawled over and sat with his legs on either side of Ike. The warrior then slipped his arms under Ranulf like a seat and stood up.

Ranulf held onto Ike's shoulders. "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

Ike frowned, but Ranulf couldn't see it. "You're very light actually… Too light." He looked back at Ranulf. "We have to get some food in you when we get back." Ike walked out of the tent with Ranulf and headed straight for the tent Zarack and Yuuta were being kept in. The people hanging around the camp site were helping tend to the wounded and sorting out supplies.

Ranulf rested his head on Ike's. "I can't eat… not now anyways."

Ike jumped to lift Ranulf up higher on his back. "Even if you don't think you can eat, you're still going to. I'll force feed you if I have to."

"That sound like fun." Ranulf smiled at the thought.

Ike chuckled and whispered. "Don't think dirty until you're well."

"Fine, fine." a hint of amusement was still found in Ranulf's voice.

Ike stopped at the sound of thumping. It sounded as if it was coming closer; somebody running. He then saw them, Sothe's team rushing around the corner. The herons and a beaten up Zihark were on Skrimir's back, while Micaiah and Sothe ran behind them.

"Rhys!" Ike called. He started forward, with Ranulf still on his back, towards Skrimir who came to a halt when he got close. The red haired medic came soon after to find Sothe helping Zihark to stand. Ike set Ranulf on his feet and went to assist Sothe and Zihark.

"Get him to the medical tent, quickly." Rhys instructed.

Zihark weakly pushed Ike and Sothe away. "I'm fine, guys…" He pressed his arm into his side where a large gash bled through his clothes. "I can-" He started to coughed harshly. He fell to his knees as blood clogged up his air way.

"Zihark!" Ike and Sothe both said in alarm.

Ike moved in front of Zihark and lifted him up on his back. "I'll take him there." He then hurried off with Rhys leading the way.

Sothe watched as Ike ran. He then looked back at Ranulf where the Herons and Micaiah were hugging him. Sothe smirked and walked over to them. "Good to have you back, Ranulf."

Ranulf nodded to him. "Feels nice to be back…"

"You look so pale." Leanne said worryingly.

Raphael studied the Laguz cat's features. "Poison? I presume."

"How…?" Ranulf smiled. "You Herons are good."

"Maybe Leanne can fix it with her songs." He smiled back. "It would be worth the try."

Ranulf sat down on ground. "Then, please, try it."

Leanne stepped up in front of Ranulf with a smile. Closing her eyes she sang a soft tune. Ranulf's ears perked up at the sound and took a deep breath through his nose. The song soothed him. His body and mind felt relaxed, while his pain from his wounds slowly disappeared.

When Leanne's song ended, Ranulf felt refreshed. He stretched and stood up straight. Raphael asked how he felt. "Great!" Ranulf answered. His cuts a burses were still there but his pain was gone. "I feel much better. Thank you, Leanne."

The heron girl smiled brightly. "I'm glad I could be of some assistance."

"You learned our language well, haven't you." Ranulf smiled. Leanne nodded.

"Alright, alright." Skrimir said loudly. "Let's get back to our little war here." He transformed back into his human form. "Is the bastard, Kinya caught?"

Ranulf looked at the ground. "No… he escaped apparently."

Skrimir sniffed. "Then there's still work to be done. If we-" He paused when his ears twitched.

Ranulf and the Herons heard it too. Wings. They sounded to heavy to be coming from a hawk or raven. Everyone came out to see what the sound was. They then all looked up to see a red Dragon fly over the camp. Only one.

"Why would they send only one solder?" Skrimir questioned.

Takashi came running over to Ranulf. "What's… going on…?" he asked, clearly out of breath. Ranulf shook his head to tell him that he didn't know.

The dragon flew closer to the ground and dropped two bags. In a panic, everyone below go out of the way. After the two bags hit the ground, the dragon flew away, leaving everyone thinking the same thing. 'What's in the bags?'

Sothe was the first to move. He walked up the bag that was much bigger than the other and cut it open with Kard. The bag was a brownish red, like rusting copper. He looked inside and jerked away when his nose got a whiff of stench inside. He covered his nose with his hand and looked again, finding a body inside.

Standing up Sothe turned to the crowd that gathered around. "It's a body…" He told them.

Takashi and Ranulf came forward and opened the smaller bag. Once they got a peek inside they both gasped and backed away from the bag. Takashi's lunch came up and spilled all over the ground. Ranulf held a hand over his mouth to keep him from doing the same.

Inside the bag, covered in blood, was Yuki's head.

-s2-

REVIEWWWWWWWW!


	9. Chapter 9

Wow... I haven't even thought about this story in a long while... I hope I still have you readers! I really don't know what happened when I left this story. But I have returned and I really hope you will all continue to read! I'm really sorry!

-s2-

A grave was made in the middle of the camp. The freshly moved soil lay nicely on top Yuki's body with flowers and charms that were placed in front of it. The grave wasn't just for one person, but to all of those lost in this mass murder of the Laguz. Everyone gave their prayer to the Goddess for the souls lost and those yet to be returned. A lot of people had gone now, back to their tasks, and the only people left were Ranulf and Takashi.

The emerald coloured cat was on his knees in front of Yuki's grave. His hands ripped at the ground beneath him, getting dirt caught between his fingernails. "Yuki..." He sobbed. "It's... n-not fair!" Ranulf knelt down beside his crushed friend and rubbed his back in hope to comfort him. "She didn't... deserve to die...! No one did!" Tears streamed down his face and dripped down into the grass.

"I know..." Ranulf pulled the teenaged Laguz into a tight hug. "We're going to save them, Takashi."

After pushing Ranulf away, Takashi stood up. "What about Yuki!" he yelled. "We can't save her. She's gone!" He bit his lip; Ranulf was able to see how much the cat was trying not to cry. He didn't want to be depressed, he wanted to be angry. "Kinya will pay for this... I'll make sure he does!" His golden eyes stared at the grave. "His disgusting murders will end. He should be executed in the same way he executes us!"

"Takashi!" Ranulf got up and held Takashi by his arms. "Do not talk like this." He told him. Takashi tired to shove the blue haired cat away, but Ranulf just tightened his hold on him. "If we do that then we are no better than him. He will be punished for his crime, but it'll be done humanely."

"But... but he-" Takashi broke down into sobs and Ranulf wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright to be upset, Takashi." He whispered. "And I know you're angry. We all are." He ran his fingers through his friend's green hair. "You are better than this though, Takashi..."

From a far, Ike watched as Ranulf tried to calm Takashi. He thought about going over there, but those two had been through Hell and back together and they needed this moment. As much as he wanted to comfort his lover, he couldn't right now.

"Ike." By the sound of his name, the warrior turned around to face Soren. "There's a problem..." In his hand he had a piece of parchment that he handed to Ike. Confusion and worry were plastered on Ike's face as he looked down to read what was on the paper.

_Nice work coming in here and taking away my two sons and a few of those sub-humans. However, we managed to grab a few of your own as well. The body I sent you was a warning. Return what you stole and I will do the same. You have until sundown. If they are not by my doorstep by then, I will call the order for your men to be put to death._

_Time is a precious thing... You shouldn't waste it._

_Kinya_

Looking up at the sky, Ike searched for the position of the sun. It was already past midday and that meant they didn't have much time. He looked at Soren and knitted his eyebrows together in concern. "What are we going to do now?" he questioned, sure that the mage was thinking about a plan ever since he read this letter.

"One small group..." Soren said instantly. His tone of voice was soft, as if he was still thinking and wasn't completely aware that he was speaking out loud. "No more than four..." He blinked and stared up at his friend, coming out of his little trance. "As for the trade he wants to make... I'm not sure yet."

"We can't give back the Ranulf and Takashi." Ike bit his lip. "Yet, I'm not very keen about giving up his two sons either." Crossing his arms, Ike let out a sigh. "Can we fool him in a way? Even just for a moment."

"I'm thinking..." Soren raised his hand to Ike and stared at the letter, reading it over a few times. "There's not enough time. With Naesala injured there is no way Tibarn will be able to carry the four people Kinya is asking for plus those to go with them to put the odds in our favor and turn the tables. By foot would take too long so that rules out sending Skrimir." With a huff Soren crossed his arms. "And if we send a bunch of bird type Laguz then we are making a big risk of sending all those people to their deaths."

A deeper voice came into the conversation. "Then let's just go there and take what is ours." The mage and warrior looked over to see Tibarn walking towards them. "Let's attack."

"I agree!" Skrimir came up from behind Tibarn. "Take our strongest and hit them head on!"

Ike turned his gaze down at his Branded friend. "What do you think?" Of course, Ike was not against this idea. The sooner this war was over, the sooner everyone will be safe and sound again. "Gather up who we can and lets fight this."

Soren's lips squeezed together in a tight line as he thought through it quickly. More came by. "If you are going to attack then bring us with you." Ranulf stepped up with a teary eyed Takashi. "Use us as decoys and then there will be an opening for you guys to strike."

"No." Ike grabbed on to Ranulf's arm. "We just got you two back, we can't just send you out there again, plus you're not even fully healed." He leaned in to whisper. The desperate look in Ike's deep blue eyes told Ranulf that his lover was frightened by this.

There was a hum coming from Soren. "Ike... That could be our only choice."

"What?"

"Think of it." Soren knew about Ike's feelings, but this seemed like it would be the only way out of this. "We have no other plan and with the little time we have thinking up another idea that would work will waste too much time. We have to act now."

Ike was about to go against this but he knew that they didn't have many choices to choose from. He bit his lip as he faced Ranulf and Takashi who both looked up for this. It took a moment but he finally gave in and nodded. "Alright..." He murmured. He looked at Soren for a moment. "Everyone go and pack up what you'll need and quickly. I'm going to go pack some poisons with these two; we'll be back here in a little while." Soren and the others agreed and ran off to get what would be needed.

The two Laguz followed Ike into his tent and once they were inside the warrior turned around and looked directly at Ranulf. "I want you in my sight at all times." He told the cat. Takashi knew where this was going and took a step outside to give the couple a moment alone. "I won't lose you again."

"Ike... I'll be fine. Leanne had got rid of that poison so after using a valnerary I'll be as good as new." Ranulf smiled, trying to get Ike to calm down a little, but it wasn't working.  
"No," Ike said simply. "Kinya is surely going to want to track you down seeing that you just escaped death. The moment he gets his hands on you he can kill you and I'm not about to take that chance." Ike's hard blue eyes narrowed in a serious way that Ranulf has never seen before. Ike then took Ranulf's hand and placed it on his chest. "I have never been so scared, Ranulf. You are more stubborn than Mist and seeing you almost die in my arms twice in this past week has terrified me. They say that cats have many lives, but I'm worried that yours is about to run out. There have been way too many close calls. If you are going with us Ranulf, then you have to stay in my sight at all times."

Ranulf stared at the ground. His hand that was being pressed against Ike's chest could feel the other's heart racing. With a sigh Ranulf brought himself close to Ike and rested his head under Ike's chin. "I promise..." He gave up to Ike's request. "I will stay by your side." He told him with a smile.

Ike smiled slightly and kissed the top of Ranulf's head. "Good. Let's get ready then."

-s2-

I know, this is the shortest chapter in this whole story, but it was made pretty much to tell you all that I have returned to this story and will be ending it properly in the next few chapters. Hope you all enjoy the rest of this story!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! That is all I have to say.

Thank you Blackchain119 for editing!

-s2-

The chill afternoon air caused everyone to shiver. However, the harsh wind could not dampen the spirit emanating from Tibarn's face. His eyes shut and his nose twitching, he smelled the breeze, smirking towards the horizon. With his opened vest flapping in the wind and his black locks brushing against his cheeks, Tibarn took in a calming breath. Upon opening his eyes, the smile on his lips dropped, as he noticed Takashi walking his way, the beast Laguz staring at the ground.

"How are you holding up?" Tibarn questioned, concern filling his deep tone. Takashi didn't reply back, so the hawk assumed he just wasn't interested in conversation at this point in time.

Ike and Ranulf came soon after. They looked ready to take off, oozing with grim determination. Their faces were stale and focused on their task.

"Is everything ready?" Ike's voice was a bit more rough than usual. "Where's Soren?"

Tibarn turned to face the warrior. "He said that Skrimir, Sothe and him will meet with us later." With Skrimir being a beast Laguz and not a flying type, it would take them longer to travel. Ike believed that Soren was thinking up a plan for an escape before they got themselves into too much trouble.  
"We'd better hurry." Ranulf stepped forward. "There is no time to waste."  
With a nod Tibarn converted into his hawk state. His long emerald feathers shined in the sun's bright light as he gently tested the wind currents by giving his wings a short flap. Everything had become clearer to Tibarn as his animalistic senses heightened, now that he was in his other form. Once the transformation was complete, Tibarn nudged his head to motion the other three to climb on. Ranulf helped Takashi up in front while he got on behind the golden-eyed cat. Ike went on last and sat in the back, behind Ranulf.

After a few glances were made, the hawk took off into the powder-blue sky. As Tibarn started to glide with the gusts of wind, he spoke to his passengers. "So what's the plan?"

Ranulf was the one that answered. "You are taking us three as close to Kinya's kingdom as you can without getting into range of their archers or wind mages." The multi-coloured-eyed feline touched Takashi's shoulder. "Takashi and I will act as decoys. Since we don't have Yuuta or Zarack though, Ike will have to move quickly to save the others."

Tibarn hummed in thought; however it sounded more like a caw. "What about you, Ike?" The bird flapped his wings to raise his altitude. "Kinya can be holding out men anywhere. How are you going to find them?"

"I'm not too sure..." Ike stared down at the land below them. "If Kinya wants to kill them, then my best bet is the colosseum."

"Should I fly you up to the roof?" Tibarn wanted to be more useful to this mission other than a method of transportation. It seemed like that would be the only thing he could do though, considering the situation. Kinya has probably gotten paranoid from their last ambush so if Tibarn wanted to keep his head he would have to stay at a distance. The Hawk King would be more than willing to die for his people, but that would only bring his nation into a fit of rage. More of his men would be killed needlessly.

Ike shook his head. "No... They could be expecting us to do that." The navy blue haired warrior was silent for a moment to think. "It is better for you to stand by and wait for Skrimir and Soren to arrive." Ranulf agreed.

Takashi was still being aloof, but he was paying attention to the conversation. In the young Laguz's mind was a beautiful feline with big purple eyes and short black hair. She was smiling at him. The next thing Takashi saw was Yuki's wonderful features splashed with blood and she was quickly shrinking into the distance. Her smile never faded as she dropped hundreds of feet through the air.

Tightening his grip on Tibarn's feathers Takashi cried under the shadows casted by his bangs. Ranulf noticed the teen's shoulders shake and grew worried. While Takashi is still grieving over Yuki's death, Ranulf will have to keep a sharp eye on him; he knew Yuki's death had turned Takashi into a kicking time bomb. One wrong move will unleash the young man's suppressed anger.

"Takashi..." Ranulf whispered. "Everything will be fine." Takashi heard the blue haired cat trying to reassure him, but only nudged his shoulder to push Ranulf away.

Pulling away his hand, Ranulf frowned. He understood how the lad was feeling, but in times like this you need to gulp down your depression until a better time. Being that he was new to all the agony that death brings, Ranulf knew he had to be patient with Takashi.

-s2-

The kingdom was in sight after just a short flight and Ike was mentally preparing himself for a fight in case one was to break out. Once Tibarn landed, Ike hopped off and waited for the two Laguz to dismount. Tibarn then reverted back to his human form and crossed his arms. Ike looked towards the keep. "I'll take Ranulf and Takashi inside and order to be brought to where they are holding our men. If I'm not out by the time the moon is up in the sky, then come looking for us."  
Tibarn nodded and took a seat down on the ground. "I'll wait here then."

Ranulf and Takashi stood beside Ike as they walked away and over to the entrance of the kingdom. As they came close, the guards pointed their spears at him and questioned what he was here for. "I have an invitation from Kinya to make a trade with him." He pulled out the letter from his pocket to show proof, but he didn't hand it to them. "I would like to be escorted to where he is keeping my men."  
"Right... Kinya told us you'd be showing up." One of them said as he opened the doors. "This way..." He marched forward. Ike looked back at Ranulf and Takashi before heading inside, keeping an eye on the second guard to make sure he wouldn't harm the Laguz as they walked past.

It felt like a long walk, yet Ike thought that it could just be his nerves, to the colosseum. Ike was told to wait for a moment as the guard went to inform Kinya about Ike's arrival and it gave him a chance to talk to Ranulf and Takashi.

"Alright... this is it. He's going to notice that his sons aren't with us and so we have to act fast." Ike placed his hand on his sword to gain comfort. He knew it was there but it didn't hurt to keep double checking just in case.

Ranulf shivered slightly. This room was where he was taken right before he was nearly burned to a crisp and with the collar and ear ring still in place there wasn't much Ranulf or Takashi could do if there was a fight. "I hope everything goes well... Where is Soren?"

Ike was about to say something when the guard came back. A few short words were said before the giant doors leading to the ring of the colosseum were pushed opened. On the sand there was three poles set up where Rolf, Janaff and Ulki were tied up, staring down at a few archers. One of those archers Ike recognised as Shinon. The red haired marksman wasn't looking in his direction, but Ike noticed that he seemed to have a troubled expression on his face. He was standing in front of Ulki's post with his bow in his hand. Shinon's eyes weren't on his target though; they were over on Rolf who was on the farthest away from Shinon. Ike figured it out quickly, Shinon wasn't happy with the fact his student was in the execution ring.

"How nice of you to drop by..." Kinya spoke down from his booth. Ike arched his neck back to look up at the purple haired man with a glare. "I was starting to believe you weren't going to agree with my proposal."

Ranulf and Takashi walked past Ike as he spoke. "I have brought you the Laguz you have asked for. Now release my men at once!"

Kinya stared at Ike and the two Laguz for a long while. "And where are my sons?" He questioned. "The deal was you were to have my sons returned to me as well. What are you trying to pull?"

"You did not give us a lot of time." Ike answered. "We are having your sons delivered to you as we speak, however we did not have any way of getting them here quickly so it will take a little more time to have them at your door step." Ike hoped his lie would be good enough for Kinya to take.

That hope was soon crushed. "I specifically stated when I wanted everything returned and you did not meet my expectations." Kinya yelled as he waved his hand to signal his troops. Within the second a bunch of soldiers came out to surround Ike, Ranulf and Takashi. Ike took out his sword and started to fight quickly, trying to get over to the prisoners. "I will not be made a fool of! General! This man did not heed my warning. Continue with what was planned!"

Ike looked over and saw the general raise his sword as an indication that the archers were to ready their arrows. Shinon did what he was instructed, but was still having an inner battle with himself on what he should do. He couldn't let them kill Rolf. The winged Laguz were fair game to him, but he couldn't let his own student die like this. Those big green teary eyes stared into Shinon's soul from the other side of the ring, scared and upset. No matter how much the boy had grown those big round orbs stayed the exact same.

The general was about to give the order to shoot. As much as Shinon hated sub-humans he wasn't about to let Rolf get hurt. At the same moment, the general put down his sword Shinon turned his bow diagonally as they all fired. By the angle of his shot Shinon's arrow stabbed through the rest of the archers' arrows and pushed them to the side, away from the Rolf and the other two; saving their lives. Right after Shinon took out another arrow and started to take out the marksmen.

Ike noticed Shinon's change of sides as he stabbed through one of the men that he was fighting. Ranulf and Takashi went to help but were soon on their knees gripping at their collars to stop them from choking them. Even with Shinon's change of heart things weren't looking good for them.

A gust of wind then came out of nowhere and blew away some of the soldiers. Sothe rushed in and cut down some mages while Soren tried to keep everyone away from the prisoners. "Sorry we're late..." Soren murmured. Ike only smiled and carried on with the battle.

Sothe had managed to get through to Rolf, Janaff and Ulki, and cut off the binds. "Get out of here, quickly. Skrimir is waiting outside those gates." The two hawks nodded but Rolf stayed behind when Shinon rushed over and gave him a bow and a quiver of arrows. Rolf smiled up at his teacher and made a mental note to thank him later. For now he was joining the fight as more Begnion soldiers came hurrying inside the ring to aid their men.

Kinya glared down at the battle as everything was falling into chaos. Without a second moment of thought he walked out of the booth and headed down to the ring. This blue haired swordsman could ruin everything he has worked so hard for! This couldn't end, Kinya wouldn't let it.

After a fast walk down to the ring Kinya entered the ring and stared at all the fighting. If this was still going to work out for Kinya he had to act not. Looking over to the blue haired Laguz, who was still gasping for breath, Kinya marched over to him and grabbed his arm. "You are coming with me." He said harshly. Takashi glared and tried to get Kinya away from Ranulf, but was shoved aside and to the ground.

Ike was switched back and forth from different soldiers in the battle. A swordsman then came up and clashed swords with Ike, pressing down to throw the blue haired man off balance. The mercenary's eyes shifted over to Ranulf for a moment and saw Kinya pulling him towards the exit.

"Ranulf!" Ike pushed off the sword fighter he was dealing with and rushed after Kinya. However, as the sadistic man pulled out of his short blade the blue eyed man forced himself to halt.

Raising the knife to Ranulf's throat Kinya chuckled. "So predictable..." he smirked. "If you want to see this sub-human alive you will follow me; alone." Kinya backed up with Ranulf tightly in his grasp and left the ring.

Shinon rolled out of the way of a fire attack and stood up beside Ike. A quick glance was shared between the two and Ike understood Shinon's glare. The professional archer didn't agree that they were fighting for the Laguz nor did he see Ike as a true leader. Ike knew that Shinon's soft spot for Rolf was the only reason that red head will put aside their differences for the time being. Shinon nodded to Ike, silently telling him that he will make sure no one will chaise after Ike.  
Ike returned the nod before running over to find Kinya waiting for him with Ranulf nervously tilting his head up in a fruitless attempt to avoid the blade on his throat. Kinya walked sideways into an open door which Ike assumed was where he wanted to talk. Once Ike walked inside he closed the heavy door behind him as he sneered at Kinya who looked much too pleased with himself. The room they were standing in was plain. Stone walls and floors with many wooden cots; they were in the barracks. No one was around besides the three of them and it was very quiet as if there wasn't a battle going on just down the hall.

Kinya was standing in between some beds in the middle of the room with Ranulf still being held hostage. "You and your men are pretty annoying." Kinya informed. "All I have been trying to do is make this a safer place for us Beorc to love. Do you not understand what these creatures can do to us if we leave them to run free?"

"They would live in peace!" Ike snapped at Kinya. "Now release him!"

"I don't think so." Kinya pressed his dagger closer to Ranulf's neck causing the blue furred beast Laguz to take in a sharp breath through his nose. Ranulf had already came close to death many times as Ike mentioned back at camp and Ranulf couldn't help but feel concerned about not being able escaping Death's boney fingers again. Even so, he slowly released his breath to calm himself down.

Ike raised his sword in warning. "You said you would let him live if I followed you!"

"Something you would have learned in my employ is that you should take everything with a grain of salt." He replied, a malicious smile upon his face.

A loud grunt of pain echoed throughout the room as Ranulf's eyes widened in shock. Ike cried out Ranulf's name while Kinya allowed the cat to drop to the floor, the sadist's knife sticking out of his back. Blood poured out of the wound and pooled around Ranulf's body. Ike rushed over, but instead of kneeling down to the love of his life he went to attack Kinya head on.

"You bastard!" Ike screamed as he side swiped Regnell at Kinya's middle. The assault missed to Ike's misfortune when Kinya stepped back and took out a sword of his own.

"I did the world a favor." Kinya parried Ike's second attack with his blade. "You should be thanking me." More swings were thrown, but with Ike's anger was blinding him and proper fighting manoeuvres were difficult to execute. "Such rage for just one sub-human. Did you have further emotions for the animal? I pity you."

"Shut up!" Ike managed to land a blow on Kinya's side. "You know nothing about the Laguz! You and your men only fear them and embrace your cowardice as you murder innocent people!"

Kinya chucked as he raised his weapon to meet with his rival's blade. "If I didn't know better, I would ask if you were in love with the thing. That would be ridiculous though."

Ike let out a war cry as his rage rose to dangerous heights. He and his aggressor moved through the aisles that the beds made, Ike moving forward and Kinya walking back. "So you do love him." Kinya grinned. "You really should be grateful then. I have freed you from that monster."

"A monster is one that betrays his honor for greed, Kinya!" The warrior cried out, echoing in the hall. Kinya attacked Ike, slicing into his arm's flesh, and silencing Ike's rampant braying.

Stepping to the side, Kinya evaded a violent thrust from Ike. "Snap out of this trance that sub-human has put you under. You are sounding like Zarack's father. The poor man... I do not want to kill you, but if you continue to protect those that can destroy our very way of life then I will be forced to remove you along with all the rest of them."

Ike panted and glared at Kinya as he spoke, pressing a hand to his wound. The general was able to calm down a little. This duel cannot last much longer; Ranulf needs help and he needs it now. Lowering his head, Ike bit deeply into his lip. "We have both lost much in this senseless carnage. Let me take Ranulf away from here and back to our camp. Tomorrow morning you and I can finish this. When the sun rises up in the morning we can have our final battle, man to man. If I win then you will release all the Laguz and leave them to live in peace." Tilting his head up, Ike looked at Kinya. "If you win... then we will let you continue what you are doing, with no interference."  
This deal caught Kinya's interest; his victory would ensure the total destruction of the sub-human race. "Sounds like fun. Placing all we have on the line in one duel; such a thrilling final act! Let's raise the stakes a touch, shall we? The loser publicly loses his life in front of his people, and I get to personally remove that sub-human's head from his shoulders, claiming my prized trophy."

It took a moment before Ike answered, as the conditions were harsh, but he reluctantly agreed to Kinya's conditions. "Then we will meet outside your keep, at dawn." Taking a small breath, Ike tried to soothe his faltering nerves and sheathed his sword. All he wanted to do was kill this murderer for what he did to Ranulf and the others, but instead he simply walked over to Ranulf and lifted him into his arms. For a moment he wondered if he should remove the dagger, but for now it was the only thing that was keeping Ranulf from bleeding to death, so there he left it. "I'll be waiting for you." He said to Kinya before walking away.

Kinya nodded with a grin. "Don't be late."

-s2-

Night had fallen across the land by the time Ike and his company had returned to camp. Kinya had instructed his men to allow the mercenary a free pass to leave the courtyard with the promise of a final challenge. The entire way back, Soren's intense staring was burning two holes in the back of Ike's head. Once Ike had handed Ranulf to Rhys, he turned to the seething mage.

"What?!" Ike bellowed and pushed Soren out of the medical tent. Normally he would want to stay with Ranulf, but the feline had survived worse than a single knife wound, so he wasn't too concerned about him pulling through this injury. Soren was getting on his nerves and Ike needed to know what was on his mind.

The black-haired strategist crossed his arms. "What is this about you and Kinya having a final duel with everything on the line?! Do you have any idea what you are doing?!"

"Soren, this is the only way I can see this whole vile mess coming to an end!" He answered.

"By risking your life and the well-being of an entire race over your wounded pride?! If you lose, every one of us will die, and you know it!"

"I'm not out of my mind; I know what I am doing! I know... what I am putting on the line." He knew all too well what he was risking. This was the last chance he had to keep all the Laguz safe. The last movement.

One last call to arms.

"I'm going to end this, or die trying."

With that, Ike returned to the medical tent and left Soren to his clouded thoughts. The sage didn't agree with this, but there was no way to change Ike's mind after he has already made a decision, no matter how foolish. The only thing they could do now was pray to the Goddesses that Ike would be able to pull off a miracle.

-s2-

Yay! One more chapter: Completed! Please Review, it really gets my spirits up when I'm writing more chapters! I'm hoping to finish this story in 2 more chapters!


End file.
